Our Fairy Tale
by ZeloraNDZ
Summary: They met through the internet. They talked for the first time through the internet. They became friends through the internet. What would happen if this boy and girl meet in real life? This is their Fairy Tale. Natsu/Lucy
1. Chapter 1: FD Dragion & CS Lucy

**Fairy Tail Fanfiction  
Genre: Romance and Drama  
Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

'_**We never met each other and yet we feel connected'**_

* * *

_So? Where do you study at?_

Natsu typed quickly an answer of that question

_Why? Does it matter? Or are you a secret assassin ready to kill me?_

A reply was send to the monitor's layer not long after, it read

_What?! No! An assassin?! Seriously? I'm a writer stupid!_

Natsu chuckled. He was chatting with Celestial Spirit Lucy in a  
website called CaMK. The 'Chat and Make Friends' website. Here, you  
will have a profile which is only fulfilled by your name and age. You  
can't post any pictures. Just write a name in search and chat with the  
person you're interested to talk to.

_Yeah, I know! And I'm sure you're a good one. P.S You should know I  
hate reading_

And enter. Natsu sat there on the chair of his studying table looking  
at the computer waiting for an answer.

He tapped his index finger on the wooden table several times, waiting  
and waiting.

"Argh! Whatever!"

Natsu finally gave up. He'll just type another message to her.

_Btw, I study at Fairy Tail Academy._

Message sent.

"Natsu!"

Natsu sighed. "What?!" He shouted back to the womanly voice.

"It's dinner time! And stop playing your computer! You have got to let  
go of that thing!"

"But Mom! Just give me a sec!" Natsu shouted again with disappointment

"No buts! Down! Now!" Natsu's mom replied with an angry tone

Natsu grunted. "Urgh!" He said as he turned off the computer.

* * *

Lucy dried her hair with her pink towel walking outside the bathroom.  
She headed towards the bed where her best friend was sitting on. A  
blue haired girl sat on Lucy's bed playing a silver-color laptop.

"So? Dragion answered yet?" The blonde asked sitting down on the bed.  
Fire Dragon Dragion. The boy around Lucy's age who she always chats  
with. For Lucy, he's fun and a wonderful person to chat with, Lucy  
didn't know who he is but he seems really kind.

"What? Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention to your love chats." Levy  
said grinning at Lucy

Lucy blushed. "L-Levy!"

Levy laughed. "I'm joking, I'm joking."

Lucy took her laptop away from Levy frowning in process.

"Aww come on Lucy! I'm playing!" Levy said with a pout.

Lucy 'hmph'ed and opened the CaMK website seeing Fire Dragon Dragion's  
respond to her last message before taking a bath  
_  
Yeah, I know! And I'm sure you're a good one. P.S You should know I  
hate reading_

Lucy blushed upon reading this.

'_He thinks I'm good at writing?_'

And when she read the other message, her heart stopped.

Levy who saw the girl's reaction raised an eyebrow and crawled next to her.

"What's wrong Lu-chan?" She asked

But Lucy didn't answer, her wide eyes kept on staring at the laptop's  
screen. So, instead of asking again, Levy looked to the screen.

She gasped

"Lu-chan!" Levy shouted shaking her blonde best friend.

"D-Dragion..."

"He studies in the same school as us!" Levy said squealed in excitement

Lucy smiled. "We can meet." Lucy whispered to herself

"Although you don't know who he is, he could be anybody!" Levy said

Lucy sighed. "Yeah, I know." She said in a low tone

"But is Dragion really a real name? I mean it could be fake." Levy said

Lucy giggled. "It's a fake alright, he said it once that he won't tell  
his name until the time is right." Lucy explained

"Oh, you mean he will tell when he confess to you?" Levy said with an  
innocent look

"Yeah, of cou- Levy! I don't mean it that way!" Lucy complained with a blush

Levy laughed. "I was kidding!" Levy said patting the back of the blonde

"If you keep doing this I will tell Gajeel that you like him."

Levy's cheerful face fell. "You wouldn't." Levy said narrowing her eyes

Lucy smirked and took her phone. "I got it all here." She said as she  
pressed a button from her touch screen phone.

_"Ok, ok! I... I kinda like him..."_

"Who?"

"Oh come on! Gajeel!"

"You like Gajeel?"

"N-No, I-I love him. H-He did save me from bullies, thrice!"

Levy's jaw dropped. "You recorded that!" She shouted with red cheeks

"Yup! And I'm telling him now!" Lucy said running out of the room  
leaving a dumbfounded Levy

"Lu-chan! You! Get back here!"

* * *

"Flame Head!"

Natsu turned back to see Gray walking towards him. Natsu puts back his phone.

"What is it, stripper?"

Gray sat beside Natsu. Their seats were a few centimeters apart. Natsu  
sits beside the window while Gray sits beside an empty lane.

"You are still chatting with that Lucy girl?" Gray asked leaning back  
on his chair

Natsu turned his head and looked out the window with the tennis field  
as the scenery.

"So?"

Gray sighed. "Man, you got to stop chatting with her, especially if  
you like her, what if she's actually an old woman?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Not gonna happen. I know she's  
still my age."

"How would you know?"

"Well, we have many things in common, such as school, studies, playing  
games, and there's no way an old woman play games." Natsu explained

"It could happen." Gray said, he shrugged his shoulders a little

"What? Your grandma?" Natsu asked holding his laughter

"My grandma doesn't play games Flame Brain!" Gray complained smacking the table

"What?! You wanna fight?!" Natsu said getting up from his seat

"Sure! I'll definitely win!" Gray said as he did the same and cracked  
his knuckles.

"Natsu! Gray!" A woman voice shouted

Natsu and Gray froze. Definitely Erza.

We're doom. We're doom. We're doom. We're doom. We're doom. We're  
doom. We're doom. We're doom. We're doom. We're doom. We're doom.  
We're doom.

"Get back to your seats!"

"Aye Sir!" Both of them said sitting down with sweat all over them

Erza crossed her arms. "I don't want to see that happen again! Or  
else!" She said with a bossy tone

"Y-Yes Ma'am!"

"Good!" Erza said before leaving the class

* * *

"Natsu!"

"What is it, Lis?"

Lisanna stopped running, standing in front of Natsu catching her breath.

"I-I won!"

Natsu tilted his head. "What?" He said in respond

Lisanna frowned. "You don't know?"

Natsu shook his head and grinned sleepily. "Sorry, Lis, I don't know."

"I won the tennis match last Saturday! 1st Winner! Yay!" Lisanna squealed.

Lisanna is a really talented tennis player. She won more than 2 times  
in Magnolia Festival Competition as the 1st winner.

Natsu's eye widened remembering yesterday.  
_  
I won Dragion! I won as the 1st in a writing competition!_

"Natsu?"

"Oh. Sorry, congrats Lis!" Natsu said grinning at her. Lisanna reminds  
Natsu of Lucy, in CaMK yesterday, Lucy said that she won a writing  
competition as the 1st too.

Lisanna blushed. "Th-Thanks Natsu."  
She said shyly

"By the way, I've got to go now. Mrs. Bisca's Math homework, I haven't  
done it." Natsu said whispering the last part with a smirk which made  
Lisanna giggle

Than he turned his back and started walking away.

Lisanna watched as Natsu started walking further and further. She  
looked at the ground.

_'Come on Lisanna! Come on! You gathered enough courage just now! Ask  
him!_' Lisanna thought thinking hard

"Natsu!" Lisanna finally shouted

Natsu turned back again.

"M-Meet me at the school's backyard after school!" Lisanna shouted  
bowing down a little

"Okay..."

Lisanna smiled.

"Make sure you come!" She said again

Natsu grinned. "Of course! You're my best friend, Lis!"

Lisanna's smile got bigger

'_Finally! Finally I can confess! Natsu, I've actually liked you for so  
long. Of course, I mean we are friends since kids._' Lisanna thought  
with a smile

"See you later!" She shouted waving her right hand before running to her class.

* * *

_What are you doing?_

Lucy looked to her phone as she ate a spoon of rice.

_Eating at the canteen. U?_

Lucy replied the message from Dragion. They did this often, chatting  
at lunch and break. I mean their schools are same.

_Doing my Math homework, it's crazy hard!_

Lucy smiled. Typical Boys, never does homeworks.

_ 's? The trigonometry homework?_

Lucy typed and entered. It's time to tell Dragion that she studies at  
Fairy Tail Academy too. She hasn't had time to reply his message  
yesterday.

_What? How did you know? Are you a student here?! In Fairy Tail Academy?!_

A reply came fast. Finally Dragion found out! Lucy grinned and answered quickly

_Yup! Just like you!_

Lucy entered and kept on smiling to herself. It was always like this,  
she always felt something warm in her heart when she chatted with  
Dragion.

"Lucy, you should stop smiling on your own, it's creepy." A curly long brown haired girl said

Lucy looked at her. "I'm just chatting, Cana." Lucy answered showing  
her phone she hid on her lap.

"With?" Cana asked raising an eyebrow

"Oh, with-"

"With her crush! Dragion!" Levy cut Lucy's statement.

Lucy could only blush. "L-Levy! Did you remember what I told you  
yesterday?! I would definitely send it to Gajeel if you keep doing this!" Lucy said still with red cheeks

"Oh that! I deleted the video when you were in the bathroom just now!"  
Levy said with a smug look

"You guys are leaving me out again, I will never understand you guys."  
Cana said playing with her sushi she held on her chopsticks.

"Urgh! Levy! Why are you so evil!"

"Well I am-"

"That was a rhetorical question!"

Lucy stood from her seat and walked away from their table leaving the canteen.

There was silence on the table until Levy broke it.

"Is she really mad at me?" Levy asked to Cana

"Nah! She'll come around." Cana answered drinking her soda drink.

* * *

_Yup! Just like you!_

Natsu was beyond shock. Lucy studies here?! Same as him? Oh! He has to meet her!  
_  
Can we meet, I mean, in person?_

Natsu was about to press enter but he stopped.

What if she doesn't want to?

What if she hates him if they met?

"Argh! This is confusing!" Natsu said

Then he looked at his table which had a piece of paper.

"And I haven't even done my Math!"

Suddenly, his phone vibrated. It wrote:

**CaMK has a message for you**  
**  
From: Celestial Spirit Lucy**_  
Can we meet?  
P.S if you don't want to, it's fine._

Natsu stared at his phone's screen and grinned.

'_It's like we're thinking the same thing._'

* * *

Lucy gritted her teeth.

'_I shouldn't have asked that! What if he rejected?_'

She slammed her head on her desk in her class.

"Please don't reject... Please don't reject..."

A vibration. The source was her phone. Lucy took her pink phone and  
pressed the CaMK logo.

_Ok, when?_

Lucy smiled a really bright smile. She directly answered.

_After school, do you know the Snake Café near Potrait Mall?_

Lucy sent it with the same smile plastered when she received a 'yes'  
from Dragion.

_Oh yeah! That fun cafe where people dress as snakes! I can't even eat  
there, all I can do is laugh!_

Lucy laughed at the message. She went there too and she giggled  
looking at all the employees.

_Lol, me too. Especially if my friend works there._

Lucy remembered when she saw Gajeel wearing that costume. It was epic!

_What? My friend works there too! I laughed all the time when I saw  
that Metal-face!_

_'Metal-face? Who is it? Another nickname?_' Lucy shrugged it off.

_So deal? We'll meet at Snake Cafe?_

Lucy sent it and an answer came quickly

_Deal..._

**RING!  
RING!  
RING!**

_Bell rang, gotta go!_

Bell rang, and my math isn't done yet.

Lucy sent and received from Dragion in the same time. She giggled  
since Dragion's time to finish his homework is over. He's definitely  
getting detention.

"Miss Porluska is coming! I haven't done my biology homework!"

Lucy puts back her phone into her bag.

"Ok students! Your work please!"

* * *

"Damn why must give me detention?" Natsu whispered as he  
look at the whiteboard full with weird drawings and numbers. A lot of  
them.

"Luckily Lucy cancelled the time to an hour after." Natsu said to himself

"Argh! But still! This is T.O.R.T.U.R.E!" Natsu said again but a  
little bit louder.

"Shhh!" A boy with blue hair and a red tattoo on the side of his head said

"Sorry, Jellal..." Natsu mumbled

"Stop shouting Natsu! I still don't know how to do this question! You  
know I often go to detention because I don't understand many  
questions!" Jellal said looking at the teacher.

"And I'm stuck with a detention lover."

* * *

"Cana! Levy's got some part time work to do and you ask me to wait  
until your detention is over?!"

Lucy sat on the floor leaning on the wall of the detention room. Cana  
didn't pass last week's test and ditched the school last Friday so she  
has to follow today's detention.

Lucy sighed. "So, I walk Cana home that's just 10 houses from here, than  
I go back to Snake Cafe and meet Dragion." Lucy whispered to herself  
and nodded

"Yeah, that's a good plan."

"Okay students! Your detention is finally over. Your freedom is yours."

"Yes, finally." Lucy said as she stood up waiting for Cana

* * *

"Oh my gosh! It's finally over! I never felt so bored in my entire life!"

Jellal sighed. "You say that every Math detention." He said, he slung  
his black backpack onto his shoulder

"By the way, I gotta go first, I need to meet Erza." Jellal said  
looking at Natsu

"Yeah sure." Natsu replied seeing Jellal's figure getting out of the  
white classroom.

Natsu packed his things.

_'Oh yeah! I need to meet Lucy_.' Natsu thought heading to the door.

The classroom was already empty, only a brown haired girl was left, she  
was still packing her things.

"Cana! You! Come on faster!" A blonde haired girl said walking quickly  
towards Cana.

"Relax relax, I'm done." Cana said calming the blonde

"C'mon! I have some business to do." The blonde said walking towards  
the door, passing Natsu. Suddenly, she turned her head looking at  
Natsu and smiled at him for who-knows-what reason then continued  
walking with Cana.

Natsu stood there dumbfounded. An unknown girl just smiled at him! He  
doesn't even know why!

Natsu shook his head.

_'Okay, Snake Cafe..._'

* * *

"Oh~ Lucy, do you think he's cute?" Cana said with a smirk

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked, confused by what Cana said

"You smiled at that unknown boy!"

"So?"

Cana smirked "I know you think he's cute. What? Already cheating on  
Dragion?" Cana said. They were walking down the pavement to Cana's  
house.

Lucy blushed red beet. "C-Cana! I-I just felt something familiar about  
him. That's all!"

Cana laughed as she walked inside a fence.

"Bye!" Lucy said as she stopped walking in front of Cana's big brown  
house with 3 big windows and a large wooden door.

"Good Luck on your date!" Cana shouted still with a smirk before she  
went in the house.

Hearing that, Lucy blushed again. In truth, she does really like  
Dragion. But, the problem is she doesn't even know him so, she denied  
her feelings many times.

Lucy walked and walked, heading for Snake Cafe, the place where Gajeel  
worked at. The salary there's really high because nobody wanted to  
wear a snake costume and embarrass themselves in front of everyone.  
Yeah, Gajeel's broke this month.

_Dragion, where are you?_

An answer was sent real fast to Lucy

_Still at school, called me to his office! You?_

Lucy smiled than she looked around her. Car shop.

_At Gorniusd Car Shop, on my way to Snake Cafe right now.  
_  
Lucy kept on walking while holding her phone. A few people passed her  
some old, some teenagers and some kids.

_Oh! Order a table for two, I'll be there in a minute!_

Okay.

With that, Lucy turned off her phone and kept on walking.

A few minutes passed and now she's in front of the meeting place. She  
took a deep breath and went in.

_Tring..._

"Welcome to Snake Cafe... May I help you?" A blue haired girl said.  
She wore a snake hat and a snake like dress with a snake cape. Girls  
here don't wear too much costume but the boys! They have to wear a REAL  
snake costume.

"Ehhmm... A table for two please." Lucy said

"Two?" She asked politely

"Well, I'm waiting for someone." Lucy answered

"Right this way." The waiter said leading Lucy to the corner of the  
restaurant where a place for two people were placed beside the window  
showing the street.

"What would you like?" The waiter asked holding a note and a pen.

"Oh. Just a vanilla milkshake with a chocolate cake."

"It'll just take a minute." The waiter said again before going to the  
kitchen probably to tell the chefs the order

Lucy took her phone and found out that there was a message

_Are you there yet?_

Dragion asked through CaMK

_Yeah, where are you?_  
_  
Before that I want to tell you something if you don't mind_

Dragion suddenly sent. Lucy who was confused on what Dragion was about  
to tell typed a reply

_What is it?_

Lucy asked through her phone

_I'm right behind you_

Lucy froze after getting that message. She quickly turned her head.

"Hi, Lucy."

* * *

**Deng! Deng! Deng!**

**Lucy and Natsu finally meet! Oh and Natsu ditched Lisanna to meet Lucy! Oh no! What will**  
**happen next? Keep on reading if you feel curious ;)**

**Please leave a review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Natsu D & Lucy H

'_**I feel my heart race, I feel my face go warm, is it because I love you?'**_

_Are you there yet?_

Natsu took a deep breath and put his phone back to his pocket

_'Where's Lucy?_' He thought as he walked around the cafe searching for  
someone who took their own phone.

Only one person did.

A blonde haired girl, the girl from detention. She was sitting in the  
right corner of the cafe

Natsu approached the girl from behind without getting notice, he saw  
that her typing something and sent it

And Natsu's phone vibrated.

He took it and saw that there was a message in CaMK. He opened it.

_Yeah, where are you?_

Natsu grinned.

So this blonde girl is Lucy. He typed a message and sent it which a  
few seconds later was sent to the blonde's phone

_Before that I want to tell you something if you don't mind_

An answer came quickly after the blonde typed on her phone

_What is it?_

Natsu grinned again.

_I'm right behind you_

And she turned her head

* * *

"Hi, Lucy."

A pink haired boy was facing her. The pink haired boy from detention  
she smiled at.

Lucy widened her eyes. This boy is Dragion?

"Y-You're Dragion?"

Natsu grinned at Lucy making heat rise up her cheeks but Natsu didn't  
notice it. "Yeah, I am!" He said

"Oh."

Natsu frowned. "Oh? Just oh? Seriously Lucy, you've got to be more expressive!"

Lucy smiled. "So, what's your name?" Lucy asked

Natsu took a seat across Lucy. "Natsu, Natsu Dragneel."

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

There was silence, Lucy was looking at her lap while Natsu was looking  
at the table

"Okay, this is awkward." Natsu said breaking the silence

Lucy laughed. "Tell me about it, I can't believe we finally meet!" She said

"Here you go miss." The same waiter said placing a chocalate cake and  
a vanilla milkshake

"Oh, thanks."

"What would you like sir?" The waiter asked Natsu

"Just a cup of coffee with chili fries." Natsu answered

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Chili Fries?"  
She asked in a worried look

"What?"

"You like Snake Cafe's Chili fries? Cause I tried them once and they  
were very spicy!" Lucy said remembering that day when she asked more  
than two bottles of cold water after eating chili fries

Natsu grinned. "I love every food connected to chili." He said proudly

"Okay, let's know more about each other!" Natsu suggested

"Well, you know I like writing."

"And you know I like dragons."

"So?"

"So?"

Natsu and Lucy both chuckled.

"Okay, let me tell you about my friends!" Natsu said

"Go on..."

"I have a scary friend called Erza, mess with her and you're doomed!  
Lisanna's my best friend since I was a kid, she's nice and kind, and I  
have a rival called Gray, he's a stripper and very weird."

"Stripper?" Lucy asked with a disgusted look

"Yup! He strips all the time!"

"You have weird friends."

"But they're worth it." Natsu said with his grin

Lucy smiled as well, Dragio-Natsu has really fun friends it seems. She  
gulped down her milkshake and said

"My turn! I have 2 best friends called Cana and Levy. Cana's weird and  
lazy but she's kind hearted and have a strong heart. Levy's a really  
nerdy girl just like me! We get high grades and read novels. Oh! And  
she has a crush on my friend who works here! You're gonna laugh when  
you see him, his outfit is epic! He's Gajeel a really-"

"Gajeel? You know Gajeel?" Natsu asked tilting his head looking confused

"Yeah why?"

"He's my friend too!"

"What?!"

"Excuse me, your order, a cup of coffee and chili fries." A low voice  
said placing both of the mention words to their table.

Natsu smirked. "Speaking of who."

The long spiky haired boy looked to the person he was serving, he  
widened his eyes.

"Salamander! What are you doing here?! And bunny girl?! Are you guys  
on a date?! more importantly you guys know each other?!" Gajeel spat out  
quickly

"Relax Gajeel, we have just met." Lucy said

"But actually, we've known each other since a long time ago!" Natsu continued

"From the internet." Lucy completed

Natsu smirked again. "Nice outfit, Metal-Face."

Gajeel glared at Natsu. He was wearing white gloves reach till his  
shoulders, with his body covered with his snake costume skin, and a  
snake cap.

"Just shut up salamander!" He said still glaring at Natsu while  
walking away holding his tray.

"So this 'Levy' likes him?" Natsu suddenly asked Lucy

Lucy giggled. "Yeah, she said it herself."

"I can't believe Metal-Face is liked by someone!" Natsu said in disbelief

"I know right! If you look at him, we'll all think he's a gangster!"

Natsu and Lucy both laughed. They continued eating their own food.

"What's your class?"

Lucy gulped down her cake. "Excuse me?"

"Your class? In Fairy Tail Academy?"

"Oh! Class 12E! How 'bout you?" Lucy asked back

"12A."

"How come I never see you?" Lucy asked as she drank her milkshake  
tilting her head a little

"I don't know either." Natsu said while he shrugged his shoulders

"By the way, let's meet again tomorrow!" Lucy said happily

"Where?"

"At school of course!"

Lucy waited for an answer but none came. Natsu just continued to stare  
at his almost-finish coffee. She felt something stabbed her heart when  
he didn't say anything.

'_H-He doesn't want to?_' Lucy thought sadly

"N-Natsu?"

"How 'bout like this? I'll pick you up tomorrow from your home and  
bring you to school?" Natsu said grinning

Lucy blushed. She was given a ride from Natsu! Her crush! Wait no not  
crush, friend. Just friends! Right?

Lucy looked away hiding her blush. "A-Alright."

Natsu's grin got bigger. "Come on, I'll walk you home." He offered  
getting up leaving some money on the table.

Double score! She got two offers in a day from Natsu! She could feel  
her face heat up again. Seeing that grin and amazing eyes, Lucy stop  
it!

"O-Okay." Lucy answered as she left some money on the table too.

They walked on the streets, talking about friends, school, family and  
stuffs heading for Lucy's house. They shared phone numbers and  
stories.

It only took a half hour to reach Lucy's house, her house was  
decorated with blue wallpaper, 2 windows upstairs and a door.

"See you tomorrow, Luce."

Lucy turned back. "What did you just call me?" Lucy asked

Natsu grinned. "'Luce', like it?"

Lucy blushed again. "Y-Yeah. Thanks."

He gave a cheeky smile and continued to walk on the pavement.

Lucy smiled seeing Natsu's figure walking away. "Bye Natsu! It was  
nice meeting you!" Lucy shouted waving her hand

Natsu stopped walking and turned his head. He grinned again.

"It was nice to meet you too Luce! See you tomorrow morning!" Natsu  
shouted before he ran until his figure was not seen.

Lucy stood there on her house's garden. Not leaving her spot for a few  
minutes recalling what just happened.

"Natsu huh?" Lucy whispered smiling

* * *

_'That was fun, Luce's actually a really fun person to be with._' Natsu  
thought getting into his house

"I'm home!"

"Natsu! You should have contacted me before going off somewhere else  
you know!" A dark blue haired woman in the age of forty appeared and  
scolded Natsu

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry, mom."

"Where did you go this time?" Natsu's mom asked

"Just meeting with someone."

"Grandine! Where's today's newspaper?!" A man's voice asked, it came  
from the living room

"Right beside the television!"

"Oh there it is." The voice said

"Your father is forgetful sometimes, he was the one who put it there  
just now." Grandine said shaking her head

"I notice." Natsu nodding his head in agreement

"Natsu-nii! You're home!" A little blue haired girl came and hugged her brother

"Hey Wendy, how's school?"

Wendy broke the hug and jumped excitedly. "I learned a lot today! Do  
you know that alphabets are now use in math?" Wendy said tilting her  
head

Natsu laughed. "I know, when you get older you'll know more weird  
things in math."

"Dinner's ready, go eat when you want to." Grandine said going into the kitchen

"Aye aye mom!" Natsu and Wendy said together and laughed while  
Grandine rolled her eyes.

* * *

It was around seven at night where a girl was still waiting in a yard  
leaning on a big tree. She took her phone. It got a message:

**From: Mira-nee**

_Lisanna, it's late, you should go home. Maybe Natsu forgot, you could_  
_just tell him tomorrow._

Lisanna sighed and smiled a bitter smile looking at the message she just received. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

"He ditched me." She mumbled in sobs, losing her power in her legs, she  
fell to her knees and cried.

"Oh Natsu..."

* * *

**IMPORTANT!  
YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT THIS STORY'S CONFLICT WILL BE Lisanna/Natsu/Lucy! **

**That's just rude of me to do that to Lisanna, but! I just wanna make a  
story that's interesting, and I kinda like the plot myself, I don't  
know about you guys though.**

**Getting the chills when writing this story xD  
Review!**


	3. I think I like you

'_**Why do I feel like I can't live without you? You are like my whole life'**_

* * *

Lucy sat on her house's chair right beside her garden waiting for  
Natsu to come pick her up.

"Natsu's going to pick me up huh?" Lucy said to herself smiling

Lucy tidied her hair. "Okay, better."

A few minutes passed and Lucy was still waiting for Natsu to come. Why  
is he taking so long? She has been waiting since like an hour ago  
(probably because she can't wait to see Natsu).

_'NO! I-I just wanted to go to school early! Yeah! That's correct!'  
_Lucy thought flustered

She sighed.

"What should I say when he comes?" Lucy said placing her index finger  
on her chin

"Morning, Natsu! How are you?" Lucy said talking to herself while standing up

"Hi! Natsu, let's go!" She said again turning her body and starting to  
walk around the garden

"Natsu! Thanks for picking me up to school today!"

"Natsu! You look... stunning. I mean you look... Oh! Forget this sentence!"

"Hey! Can you believe we met from the internet? Of course he knows!"

"Natsu! Let's eat lunch together at the rooftop later!"

"Natsu! Come on! We'll be late!"

Lucy sighed. "Argh! This is frustrating!"

"What's so frustrating?"

Lucy froze and turned around to be met by a handsome pink haired boy.

'_NO! Stop it LUCY! You have got to stop thinking about that'  
_  
Natsu smirked. "What are you babbling about just now?"

Lucy blushed. "N-No! Nothing! Nothing yeah really, there's nothing!"

"Really? Cause you're looking suspiciously weird."

"Yeah, I- Hey! I'm not weird!"

Natsu laughed while Lucy pouted.

"I'm kidding! Really!"

"Seriously? You don't have to laugh like that you know!"

Natsu grinned. "Sorry. Here." He handed Lucy a plain electric blue  
helmet with white dots everywhere.

"Let's go." He said going to his black motorbike putting on a gray  
helmet himself.

"W-We're going to ride your bike?" Lucy asked looking at Natsu who got  
onto his black bike.

"Yeah, you wanna go or not?"

"Of course!"

Natsu grinned again. "Then get on."

* * *

The ride was... amazing! The breeze was cool and calming. Lucy had  
never been on a motorbike before. She always used the school bus to go  
to school.

The ride didn't take too long. It was only around 15 minutes.

When they arrived, they parted to their own classes and decided to  
meet again at lunch.

"Lucy!"

"Oh, hey Levy!"

Lucy sat down on her desk beside Levy.

"How was the date?" She asked with an... Evil smile?

Lucy blushed and pouted. "For the last time, it wasn't a date!"

"Oh sorry. Let me guess, it wasn't a date but in the meeting you guys  
agreed to go out?"

Lucy slammed the table while standing in fury. "LEVY!"

"Ok. I'll just shut up." Levy said quickly

Cana laughed. "Uh oh, Levy,  
this doesn't mean good."

Lucy sighed. "Okay, I may have eaten too much of (1)Aunt Mei's cookies  
this morning. Sorry, Levy."

"Oh! Your aunt's cookies, the changer moods cookies, the death cookies, the insane cookies, no wonder."

"That's a little too much, Aunt Mei is my aunt you know, I've too appreciate her efforts of making cookies." Lucy said

Lucy sat back down and started placing her books, pencils and files on  
her desk getting looks from her best friends.

Lucy crunched her eyebrows. "What?"

They both looked away while saying "Nothing." Which trailed off

Lucy huffed in annoyance. "Fine, I'll tell you what happened."

They both looked quickly at Lucy and seemed excited.

"Well, we met, talked about our friends, random things and stuffs. He  
brought me home-" There was two awws coming from Cana and Levy while  
Lucy continued

"And he picked me up this morning. End of Story."

"Who is it? What does he look like? Is he cute?" Levy asked

Lucy blushed as she thought about Natsu's handsome face, his soft pink  
hair, his onyx eyes piercing through her brown ones, his white teeth  
with fangs-

"Relax Lucy, Levy's not gonna steal him." Cana whispered to Lucy

Lucy blushed harder. "C-Cana!"

"Okay, okay, just tell me who is it?"

"I-It's Natsu. From class 12A."

Levy gasped. "You guys could meet each other often!"

"I-I guess."

Cana hit Lucy using her left elbow with a smirk. "Why don't you date  
him, Lucy? You did talk about him a lot of times."

Lucy's face turned red. Either from embarrassment or anger. Who knows.

"C-CANA!" Lucy screamed so loud that everyone turned their heads to her

Cana's eyes widened and she walked quickly to her seat mumbling. "Your  
aunt's cookies. I forgot."

Lucy sighed again.

'_Note to self. Never eat Aunt Mei's cookies again._'

* * *

Natsu walked passing some students heading to his class. He searched  
on the way for Gray, Erza or Lisanna.

When he saw a glimpse of white hair, he quickly followed it, or maybe her.

"Lisanna!" Natsu shouted running towards the white haired girl

When she turned, Natsu froze.

Her cheeks and eyes were red, her face was full of sorrow and sadness,  
tears seemed to have flowed down her face all night.

He didn't know. He didn't know what happened to her. If someone hurt  
Lisanna, Natsu will definitely beat him/her up. After Elfman of  
course.

"What happened?" Natsu asked with an angry look looking at Lisanna's  
appearance once more

Lisanna tensed up and her body shook. She looked down, tears started flowing.

"What happened? Huh? What happened?" She whispered with a low voice

She then looked up. "You! Natsu! You happened!"

Natsu was taken aback. What did she say? He did this to her?

"Wh-What?"

"You ditched me! I thought I told you to meet me after school! At the  
school's backyard! Huh?! Where did you go?! You forgot?! I waited  
there! All night! Where were you?! You didn't text me, so I waited. I  
waited and waited. But you never did come Natsu!" Lisanna shouted at  
Natsu's face.

Natsu couldn't move

He forgotten

* * *

_"Natsu!" Lisanna shouted_

_Natsu turned back again._

_"M-Meet me at the school's backyard after school!" Lisanna shouted_  
_bowing down a little_

_"Okay..."_

_"Make sure you come!" She said again_

_Natsu grinned. "Of course! You're my best friend, Lis!"_

* * *

He didn't answer. He kept on looking at Lisanna with a guilty look.

A few minutes passed and a really thrilling aura surround them. Tears  
kept on flowing from Lisanna's eyes while Natsu kept on thinking about  
what he should do next.

He's her best friend, and precious friend. He just ditched her  
yesterday without any information like she was nothing!

Natsu took a deep breath

"I-I'm sorry, Lis."

Lisanna stared back down again.

"I-It's okay. I'm sorry for snapping at you too just now."

"You don't have to be sorry. Just... Just let me make it up to you."

It's Lisanna's turn to freeze.

_Make it up to you_

_Make it up to you_

_Make it up to you_

_**Be my boyfriend**_

Lisanna blushed and shook her head.

_'No! I can't force Natsu! I want him to be my boyfriend because he  
loves me not because of this!_'

"Lisanna?"

Lisanna looked back at Natsu.

"Fine, you have to treat me for break and lunch this week!" She said  
crossing her arms

"What?!" Natsu shouted, shocked of what she asked for. His pocket  
money isn't going to be enough you know!

Lisanna pouted. "I thought you said you wanted to make it up to me?"

Natsu blinked and sighed. "Fine."

Lisanna giggled. "Thanks Natsu."  
**  
RING!  
RING!  
RING!**

"Let's get back to class." Lisanna said grabbing Natsu's hand holding it tight

"O-Okay..."

'_I really wish we can be together, Natsu. Just like this, holding  
hands every time. But, I want you to be the one to start. Not me.'_ Lisanna thought sadly

* * *

**Deng!  
Deng!  
Deng!**

"C'mon Lucy! Let's eat lunch together!" Levy said standing up

Lucy took a white plastic bag from her backpack.

"Sorry guys. I promised Natsu I'll meet him and eat lunch together."

Cana smirked. "Come on Levy. Let the two love birds alone." She  
whispered to Levy's ear which earned a confuse look from Lucy

Levy smirked too. "Okay, then. I'll meet you at English!"

Levy and Cana went out the classroom both giggling in the same time.

"Those two... I knew they were whispering about me and Natsu." Lucy  
said as narrowed her eyes

_'But, what would happen if we really did go out?_' She thought suddenly

Lucy widened her eyes. "What did I just thought?"

Lucy sighed.

She took her bento and went out of the class. She walked to the stairs  
heading to the rooftop where Natsu had promised to eat with her

Lucy smiled

'_Maybe Levy and Cana are right. Maybe I do like Natsu._'

* * *

_Best Day Ever!_

Lisanna walked happily beside Natsu. She may have had a broken heart  
yesterday but at least now she could be with Natsu everyday at lunch  
and break.

"What do you want Lis?" Natsu asked

Lisanna smiled brightly. "Sushi!"

Natsu's eyes widened. "H-How about ramen? Just ramen?" He asked with a  
worried tone.

'_Please say yes. Please say you want ramen! I won't be able to eat if she wants sushi for today!'_ Natsu thought with his face sweating

Lisanna frowned which made Natsu sweating even more.

"Fine. Sushi it is."

They lined up and bought sushi for Lisanna. Yup! Just for Lisanna.  
Natsu didn't have enough money to buy himself.

"Natsu? You're not gonna eat anything?" Lisanna asked with a worried look

"Nah! It's okay! I ate enough when break."

'_That was… a big lie.' _

"But you bought me a plate of macaroni without buying anything for yourself."

"It's okay Lis, seriously? I'm not hungry."

'_Another big lie. Oh please let me survive today.'_

"Okay then." Lisanna said

They walked in silence for a few minutes when they reached the stairs  
for the rooftop, Lisanna tilted her head.

"Where are we going to eat?"

Natsu walked up a few steps.

"At the rooftop."

Natsu smiled a loving smile. At least he was able to meet Lucy again

"I want you to meet someone."

* * *

"Okay..."

Lucy sat down on the floor while placing the white plastic bag she brought beside her. She opened it and took three black bentos out.

"Two bentos for Natsu and one for me!"

She smiled happly

"I hope Natsu likes it!"

* * *

**(1) Aunt Mei's cookies are cookies that can make a person:**

**1\. Insane**

**2\. Depressed**

**3\. Angry and mad**

**Oh oh, Lisanna's going to meet Lucy! And btw, Lisanna hasn't know that Natsu ditched Lisanna for Lucy. I know that I kinda messed up here but I hope you will still follow this story. I thank you for your lovely reviews!**

**Oh and, have you seen the newest episode of FAIRY TAIL, episode (2014) 1? NaLu is for the opening and the ending! I really really love it! I must thank you Mashima-sensei**

**So? How was the chapter? Review!**


	4. Jealous Girls

'_**I love you, that's why I'm jealous'**_

* * *

Lisanna followed Natsu walking up the stairs of the school heading for the rooftop wondering who he wanted her to meet.

And that smile.

Lisanna had never seen Natsu smiled like that to his friends, even her. He often gave a smile that lovingly only to his sister, Wendy and of course his mom and dad. Lisanna had seen it a hundred of times when she visited his home.

This made Lisanna's heart hurt.

Had he fallen in love with a girl?

But not her?

'_He dosen't love me.'_

Her eyes were already flooded with had tried everything to make Natsu love her but what did she get? Another girl has stolen his heart? And they are already dating?

Lisanna's tears had almost fell but she quickly wiped them.

'_That can't be possible! I've never seen Natsu with another girl besides Levy, Erza and Juvia! And I don't think Natsu even have feelings for any of them!'_ Lisanna thought

Lisanna stared at Natsu's back which was walking ahead of her

'_Who?'_

Lisanna inhaled deeply .

"Natsu…"

Natsu stopped walking and turned back facing Lisanna.

"Yeah?"

Lisanna stared at Natsu's eyes

"Who is it you want me to meet?"

Natsu grinned. "Oh! You'll see Lis! All I can tell is that she's really kind and fun to be with!" He said while continuing walking.

"Who is it?" Lisanna asked again following Natsu

"Like I said! It's a surprise!"

Lisanna frowned. "Oh come on Natsu!"

"It won't be a surprise if I just tell you, will it?"

"Natsu! Tell me now!"

"Ah! You guys could be best friends! Going shopping and… ehm… whatever girls do, you know those boring make up and clothes accessories… whatever."

"Natsu! I will not let you mock girls life and routine!"

Natsu laughed. "I'm a boy remember? I don't care!"

_Growl…_

They both froze. Lisanna could here clearly that it was from Natsu. She had been worried about him not eating anything since break. Lisanna narrowed her eyebrows.

"Are you hungry Natsu?"

Natsu laughed nervously. "No! I'm not! It's just… that I kind of…-"

"I know you're hungry Natsu." Lisanna said as she looked seriously at Natsu

Natsu started sweating. "No! I'm not!" Natsu complained while starting to walk the stairs again, this time a little faster.

"Yes you are!" Lisanna shouted as she tried catching up with Natsu

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"We're here!"

"Don't try and change the subject!"

Natsu walked in front of the wooden door of the school's roof top and opened it causing the sunlight to shine at them.

"Natsu!"

A feminine voice

Lisanna narrowed her eyes a little since the sunlight was very bright. When Lisanna's eyes adjusted to the sunlight, she could see a blonde girl calling out to Natsu and both had a really happy look like they were separated for so long.

As if they were a couple

* * *

"Argh! Where's Natsu?!"

Lucy huffed puffing her cheeks bored of what to do.

"He's taking too long! He better not buy anything or all my bentos I made for him will be a waste!"

"_NO!"_

"_YES!"_

"_NO!"_

Lucy looked back to the wooden rooftop door.

'_That's Natsu's voice… and another… girl?_' Lucy thought as she stood up ready to welcome Natsu

"_We're here!"_

"_Don't try and change the subject!"_

The door opened.

Lucy smiled.

"Natsu!"

Natsu walked out of the door

"Hey there Lucy!" Natsu said

Behind him was a short slivered haired girl with bright blue eyes and white skin. She was Lucy's age and was wearing the school's uniform, in truth, she was really beautiful.

'_Why did Natsu bring her here?_'

Realization struck her.

'_Is she… Natsu's girlfriend?' _Lucy thought with hereyes a little wide

Natsu walked out of the door followed by the girl and all Lucy could do was freeze on her place. She didn't know what to do? She feels sad to know that Natsu had a girlfriend.

'_What should I do? What should I do? Wait a minute! Am I jealous?_' Lucy thought crunching her eyebrows

'_NO! I'm not! Okay Lucy just quickly give Natsu's bentos and done! You don't have to deal with his… 'Girlfriend' and just run away like nothing happened. Haha. Yeah right_'

Lucy sighed and bent down taking Natsu's bentos she made quickly. She stood up, walked to Natsu _(very fast),_ and shoved them to him.

Natsu blinked. "Wh-what's this?"

Lucy blushed and looked down.

"W-Well, I… made it… for you." Lucy stuttered embarrassed of her situation and she hoped that his girlfriend won't be mad at her. I mean c'mon, wouldn't you be mad if a girl gave your boyfriend something?

There was a pause. And all Lucy could do was stare at the ground waiting desperately for an answer.

Until...

Lucy felt something warm against her. T felt warm and comforting that Lucy liked it. Then, she realized what Natsu had done.

He had hugged her.

Lucy blush red beet.

They stayed like that for a moment until Natsu pulled back

"Thank you Luce, Thank you Luce, Thank you Luce!"

Before Lucy could even say something, he sat quickly on the ground, open the bentos and eat it quickly

Lucy stared at Nasu's eating figure, still blushing from what had happened.

When she regained herself, she smiled and said

"Eat slowly Natsu, you'll choke and die later."

Natsu grinned with his mouth full

"Nah! I'll survive."

Lucy giggled.

"Ehmm…"

Lucy and Natsu turned their heads to a forgotten silvered haired girl.

* * *

Lisanna didn't like to be forgotten but to see what kind of relationship Natsu had with this… blondie, she kept quiet. When the blonde started taking two black boxes to Natsu, Lisanna felt curious. And when the blonde shoved to bentos to Natsu, Lisanna felt worse.

"Thank you Luce, Thank you Luce, Thank you Luce."

He hugged her! The blonde! Natsu had never, even once, hugged Lisanna! Lisanna could cry right then and there, she made Natsu suffer from hunger and he just hugged a girl she has never met right in front of her.

Natsu even gave a nickname to her! Lisanna narrowed her eyes being unnoticed by the two. She definitely didn't like the girl.

The blonde suddenly smiled

"Eat slowly Natsu, you'll choke and die later."

Natsu grinned with his mouth full

'_Natsu looks so cute! But not when this girl made him like that. Argh!'_

"Nah! I'll survive."

Lucy giggled.

'_Argh! Having a lovey dovey moment!'_

"Ehmm…" Lisanna started

Both Lucy and Natsu looked back to Lisanna, Natsu had wide eyes (probably because he forgot about her) and Lucy with red cheeks (probably because they were being watched when they hugged).

Natsu stopped eating and gulped down his food in his mouth.

"Sorry Lis, hey Lucy, this is Lisanna, she's my childhood best friend." He said then he continued eating

'_I want it to be more.' _

"O-Oh! W-Well nice to meet you, I'm Lucy." 'Lucy' said walking to Lisanna offering a hand to shake.

"I'm Lisanna, nice to meet you too." Lisanna said back as she smiled sweetly accepting the hand shake

'_NOT!'_

When their hands touched, tension surrounded them. Natsu was confused (and scared) but still he ignored the feeling and kept on chewing down his food, Lisanna glared at Lucy (unnoticed by Natsu)

Lucy's eyes widened after receiving the glare

* * *

'_Who does she think she is? Glaring at me like this! It's not like she's Natsu's girlfriend or something!'_

Lucy glared back at Lisanna. She seriously doesn't know why Lisanna's glaring at her or even why she's glaring back. Wait! Is it because Lisanna has a childhood relationship with Natsu? That's why Lucy glared at her? Because she was afraid they had _feelings_ for each other?

And why did Lisanna glared at her first?

Lucy almost gasped but she held it in. She stared at Lisanna's blue eyes which were still glaring at her.

This girl likes Natsu!

Scratch that maybe LOVE!

Okay Lucy seriously didn't know what to do, especially after she had learned that she maybe have feelings for Natsu, she feels like she has to fight for him.

But should she do that to Lisanna? She actually looks _fragile _and sweet.

"Are you guys gonna keep doing that till the bell rings?"

Lucy and Lisanna looked at Natsu who was still chewing his food while placing an empty bento and taking another one.

"What?" Lucy and Lisanna in unison asked

Natsu's eyes darted to Lucy's and Lisanna's hand which were still shaking each other.

Lucy gasped and took her hand out of the handshake quickly with Lisanna doing the same.

Lucy quickly walked over where she sat when she waited for Natsu and took her bento, she walked back and sat in front of Natsu while Lisanna kept on standing there thinking about something.

Lucy maybe should fight for Natsu but at least she and Lisanna could be friends.

Lucy smiled and looked at Lisanna. "Come and sit Lisanna, the bell's gonna ring soon."

Lisanna, with no emotion, answered an 'okay' and sat down beside Natsu bringing her sushi box

They ate in silence for a few minutes until Lucy broke it

"Hey Natsu! Do you like the bento?"

Natsu faced Lucy who is eating her (1) tamago. "It's great. I feel really stuffed!" Natsu answered grinning

Lucy blushed and smiled a little. "That's good cause if you didn't like it, I spent my 2 morning hours for nothing!"

Natsu laughed. "It's really delicious, where did you learn to cook like that?"

"My mom taught me, so I basically spend my morning to cook for Dad and myself." Lucy answered

"Oh, you should know that I tried to cook once and the result was… you don't wanna know."

Lucy laughed while Natsu pouted. "Hey!"

Lisanna looked at the scene in front of her. They get along well, _really well._ Lisanna couldn't help but feel jealous, she wanted to know how Lucy met Natsu.

'_Here goes nothing.' _Lisanna thought

"So Lucy, how did you meet Natsu?"

Lucy and Natsu both looked to Lisanna then to each other. Natsu grinned.

"We met from CaMK!"

Lucy smiled too. "Yeah, we started chatting 3 years ago!" Lucy said happily showing three fingers

Lisanna blinked. "CaMK? That chatting website?"

"Yeah! Can you believe that we actually just met yesterday after school?" Natsu said

Lisanna froze.

"Oh! Natsu have I ever tell you that I thought you were a girl when we first started chatting?" Lucy suddenly asked with a smirk while Natsu frowned.

"You're mean Luce."

"Just saying~"

Lisanna's hands started shaking being unnoticed _again_ by Lucy and Natsu

"Well, I thought you were a boy too."

"Liar! 'Lucy' is a girl's name idiot!"

'_I WAS DITCHED YESTERDAY SO THAT HE CAN MEET THIS GIRL?!' _Lisanna thought angrily with furrowed eyebrows

* * *

**aksemidori : Thanks for the review! I'll try updating as fast as I can but sometimes I have too much school works. **

**Becney : Thank you ! How's Lisanna's reaction here? Well, I find it hard to write this part because Lisanna's actually sweet and kind BUT I definitely still love NALU!**

**Thewalkingdeadfairytail : Thanks! Btw, I spend a lot of my 24 hours with my phone too, to read fanfics in my everyday! :D How was Lisanna's and Lucy's meeting?**

**Kelpiejh : This story WILL be NaLu! xD**

**Lexie loves anime : Thank you for your opinion! I thought of a different way to tell Lisanna Natsu ditched her for Lucy but your way is MUCH better**

**Guest : It's episode (2014) 1 ! It's really awesome! ^^ Oh and your point is good, but in this story, Natsu and Lucy have already chatted with each other for more than 3 years and have never met (until now)because like you said they are 'strangers'. But I guess they have already trusted each other. Although in real life, we all should be careful not to meet someone we don't know from the internet.**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**REMEMBER THAT THIS IS JUST A STORY!  
**

**By the way, Lisanna seems like the main character here but no worries! LUCY and NATSU are still the main characters. I think I should add Lisanna as the character too since the conflict is about LUCY/NATSU/LISANNA.**


	5. My time with you is Special

'_**My time with you is special, and will always be'**_

* * *

Lucy sighed

That was the most uncomfortable lunch ever. After she had met and _glared_ at Lisanna, everything changed, when they ate, she could feel a really _killing aura_ and she knew it was from Lisanna.

It was really obvious that Lisanna loves Natsu.

And Lisanna's chance to be with Natsu?

99.9%

Lucy sighed again

"Lucy, if you're going to sigh all day, you'll waste a lot of oxygen and you might go unconscious." Cana whispered raising an eyebrow to the sighing blonde

Lucy laid her head on her desk, they were studying biology with Miss Porluska and Cana is acting all I-know-science. Since Levy asked permission to go home early today, Cana took over Levy's place beside Lucy's.

"Let me guess, Natsu broke your heart?"

That had made Lucy's frustration raise up even more. Yes, she likes Natsu but Cana's teasing is really annoying.

Lucy stopped sighing and stood up making everyone glance at her.

"CANA!"

"Eh… Lucy., we-"

"I have had enough of your teasing!"

"Lucy, we are still-"

"Could you for once just stop with your talking?!"

"Miss Heartfilia…"

Lucy froze.

There was silence for a few seconds until everything came back to Lucy

'_I'M DOOMED!'_

Lucy slowly turned her face to the pink haired teacher in front of the whiteboard gripping her marker _hard._ "Y-Yes?"

"Is there something you want to share?" Ms. Porluska said with her eyes twitching

Lucy started sweating, it was definitely scary seeing the monster teacher get angry. "N-No ma'am."

_CRACK…_

The marker splits into two

Lucy's face was covered with sweat

"You should run Lucy." Cana said aiming her eyes to the door

"Got it." Lucy said shortly before heading out the classroom

"COME BACK HERE MISS HEARTFILIA !"

"I'M SORRY MISS PORLUSKA!"

"I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A TASK THAT YOU WONT EVER FORGET TILL YOU RESPECT MY TEACHINGS!"

"WHAT?!"

"IN SUMMARY, I'LL MAKE YOU CLEAN THE GUTTER OF THE SCHOOL!"

"NO!"

And that's why Lucy was chased around by the pink haired teacher holding up a broom till the day ends.

* * *

Natsu walked out of his classroom followed by Lisanna, Gray, and Erza towards the school's front entrance, all of them with their own bags on their backs

Their lessons were done and they were going to go home.

"Oh yeah, today I got to help Mira-nee make dinner since our grandparents are coming, there will be a fantastic dinner ! Would you like to come too? Natsu ,Gray, Erza? There will be delicious foods!" Lisanna said cheerfully

Gray raised an eyebrow. "You never ask us to come for dinner before. What makes you invite us so suddenly?"

'_Since Natsu had met Lucy I have to try and change his looks of me as a childhood friend!' _Lisanna thought in her heart with a little annoyance.

"Well, since I never invite you, would you like to?"

"Well, I've got to help Ur today to clean the house so no." Gray said

Erza nodded. "I can't too Lisanna, Jellal and I have a date today." She said blushing a bit

Natsu chuckled at what Erza said and Erza glared at Natsu

"You got a problem with me and Jellal?"

Natsu shivered. "N-No ma'am it's just that you just went on a date yesterday with him and I think that you guys often go on dates and it's just so unbelievable that you two are dating." He said rather quickly, because he was afraid the red-haired monster would kill him if he didn't explain completely.

Erza's eyes widened. "H-How would you know?"

"Yesterday at detention Jellal said that he wanted to meet up with you so I guessed that you and him had a date."

Erza started smiling. "It's actually true, yesterday we went to the amusement park, we played the Ferris wheels, the bumper car, he bought me a (1)samurai action figure cause he knew I love swords and a big strawberry cake pillow." Erza said recalling what happened yesterday with a blush

Natsu and Gray sweat dropped.

"So Natsu, are you coming?" Lisanna asked getting back to the topic.

Natsu looked at Lisanna and shook his head. "Sorry Lisanna, not today."

Lisanna widened her eyes. "What? Why?" She asked again trying to sound calm

'_WHY?! IS IT LUCY AGAIN?!'_

"You knew that Lucy was chased by Miss Porluska right? I'm gonna go see how she's doing." Natsu explained scratching the back of his head.

'_Argh!'_

"I got to go first, Lyon's waiting for me already." Gray said staring at his phone.

"Jellal's waiting for me too I guess. C'mon Gray." Erza said as she started to walk followed by Gray.

"Bye Ice Princess, see you tomorrow, I hope you fall down on the way." Natsu said with a smirk

Gray glared. "I hope you got splashed by a car."

Natsu glared back at Gray who was starting to get further. "I hope you get chased by a dog!"

"I hope you got chased by a police!"

"I hope you-"

"NATSU! GRAY!" Erza shouted with her glare

"Okay bye…" Natsu said shortly before running out of the school using the backdoor followed by a running Lisanna too.

After a few seconds of running, they were already in the school's backyard's entrance.

Natsu looked at Lisanna. "You're not going home Lis?" He asked raising an eyebrow

Lisanna faced Natsu and laughed nervously. "Hahaha, oh yeah I forgot."

Lisanna then started to head back into the school to the frontyard.

"Bye Lis." Natsu said waving his hand

Lisanna turned back again "Yeah bye Natsu." Lisanna said as she waved too

Lisanna walked slowly through the halls of Fairy Tail Academy heading for the school's front entrance to go home. She was worried, really worried. What if Lucy confessed? And what if Natsu accepted?

Her plan of getting Natsu to change her view as a childhood best friend failed. What should she do now?

'_Please, don't let their relationship get higher.' _Lisanna thought. It hurt so much if Lisanna imagine it, it hurt so musch if she imagine Natsu and Lucy together, so what would happen if it really happened? She would be broken.

"Mira-nee, why should you ask me to go home early when I'm going to leave Natsu alone with Lucy?" Lisanna mumbled softly

'_But still, I won't give up on Natsu.'_

* * *

"Ewww… This is really disgusting." Lucy said with disgust as she picked up a used can of soda from the gutter using her gloved hands.

She placed it into the green bin beside her.

"I really hate the backyard's gutter."

Lucy was sitting down on the grass in front of a dirty gutter. Her hair was put in a pony tail, her school uniform was covered in dirt, and she wore a pair of green gloves. Lucy then took an empty water bottle covered in dirt and smell

"Why should our students be so… inconsiderate?" Lucy cried putting in the water bottle into the same bin

"Nice job you got here."

Lucy froze and quickly turn back to see a grinning Natsu.

Lucy blushed. Natsu knew she was cleaning the gutter? He knew she was punished? Well, that's embarrassing to have someone you like know you got an embarrassing punishment.

"Y-You knew I got punished?" Lucy asked

Natsu chuckled. "Hey, you were chased around the school with Miss Porluska screaming."

"Argh! I shouldn't have be mad at Cana!"

"You, look disgusting." Natsu said trying to keep his laugh while placing his bag on the green grass

Lucy frowned and turned back to the gutter. "It's not my fault."

Natsu laughed. He bent down beside Lucy and took a pair of gloves beside Lucy and wore it.

Lucy's eye widened. "Wh-What are you doing?"

Natsu grinned and sat beside Lucy. "Helping you."

Lucy blushed. Natsu started to pick up trash from the gutter too while Lucy could only smile.

"You're kind Natsu."

Natsu faced Lucy after placing all the trash he picked up to the green bin.

"I am?"

Lucy giggled. "Yeah you are."

Natsu grinned his trademark grin. "Well, would you consider me kind if I did this?"

Natsu quickly took a black hose beside him and sprayed Lucy with water.

"Kyaa! Natsu!"

"HAHAHA!"

Lucy covered her face from the water.

"Natsu! Turn it off!"

"No."

"Natsu!"

Lucy quickly took hold of the hose and turned its direction.

The cold water was now sprayed to Natsu

"AH! Luce!"

Lucy smirked. "Pay back."

Natsu grabbed the hose and turned it off. "Okay, no more playing with the hose."

Lucy laughed. "You were the one who started it."

They were both soaking wet, their clothes, their hair and their everything.

Lucy shivered. Natsu glanced at Lucy and took his bag, he opened the zipper and took his black jacket out.

"Here." He said offering the jacket.

Lucy looked at the jacket. "A-Aren't you going to w-wear that?" Lucy stuttered looking at Natsu

"No, you can wear it." Natsu answered smiling

"B-But you'll g-get cold."

"Nah! I don't get cold easily." Natsu said grinning widely

Lucy smiled and took Natsu's jacket. "Thanks." She said before wearing it.

Both of them sat there chatting while cleaning the gutter till Miss Porluska allowed Lucy to go home.

Lucy was happy, well beyond happy, she got to spend time with Natsu and wear his jacket, which was actually romantic. Natsu offered to give her a ride and was happily accepted by Lucy. Lucy went home smiling widely, she may have dirt, smell and _wet, _all over her, but nothing can take away her happiness of being with Natsu.

* * *

**AGH! I am so sorry! In the last chapter, I made number (1) in front of tamago and I didn't explain what is tamago! Sorry!**

_**From last chapter; **_**(1) ****Tamago: Egg in Japanese language**

_**From this chapter; **_**(****1)****Samurai Action Figure: It's the action figure of Samurai X **

**So? How was the chapter? I know this one's not really interesting since this is just a short **_**filler**_** but I hope you like it.**

**Review!**


	6. Family

**_'A house is the place where family gathers. Love your family.'_**

* * *

Knock! Knock!

A knock on the door

"Lucy! What are you doing?!" A blonde haired woman in the age of forty shouted

Lucy snapped back to reality

"What?"

"You've been there for hours! It's dinner time!"

Lucy looked to the table in front of her. Paper and books were  
scattered around but none of the questions of her homework was  
answered.

'_I was daydreaming about just now again?_'

"Lucy!"

Lucy jumped from her chair

'_Okay, there's definitely something wrong with me._'

"Y-Yes mom! I'll be right there."

Layla sighed. "You better come down!"  
She finally shouted before heading downstairs

"Yes!"

* * *

'_Why am I always daydreaming about Natsu...!_'

Lucy stared seriously at her plate of rice and curry with a hint of  
pink on her cheeks.

'I've gotta stop now! I mean really, NOW!'

"Lucy!"

Lucy looked up to her dad and stuttered. "Y-Yes?"

"Why aren't you eating your food?" Jude said raising an eyebrow at his  
daughter's weird behavior today

'_What the?! Eat, Lucy, eat!_'

Luy quickly stuffed her mouth with a spoon of rice and curry.

"What are you talking about dad? I'm eating."

That's when Lucy realized that she couldn't actually stand chilli that  
she swallowed the food in her mouth and drank her whole glass.

Fast

Both Layla and Jude faced each other. Layla then faced Lucy.

"Okay, honey. Time to tell us what's going on."

Lucy blushed upon remembering why she was being weird today.

"Lucy?"

Lucy laughed nervously. "Hahaha... Mom, Dad! There's nothing wrong  
with me! I'm completely normal!"

Layla glared at her daughter. "I don't like it when you lie. You  
just... can't lie." Layla said gesturing Lucy

Jude nodded his head. "I agree with you, maybe we should send her to a  
hospital."

Lucy looked to her father. "What?"

Layla followed her husband, she nodded. "Yeah, we should send her right away."

"Mom! Dad!"

"I mean she's gone crazy!" Jude said

"Yeah, I agree." Layla said

"Don't ignore me!"

The parents kept on talking while ignoring Lucy's mad complains. Lucy  
sighed and started to ignore the two old parents in front of her too.

She ate her curry slowly since she couldn't really handle hot food.

An image of Natsu appeared.

But this time, Lucy simply close her eyes and place her hand over her head.

'_I can't stop thinking about Natsu..._'

Lucy smiled.

'_I hope we can have lunch together again tomorrow._'

Suddenly, Lucy frowned.

'_I just remembered, Lisanna likes Natsu too._'

Lisanna acts weirdly around Natsu, base on Lucy's observation. And  
that glare -the stay away from him glare- was intense! Truthfully,  
Lucy never glared at anyone! And what makes Lisanna the first?

Yes, yes. Maybe because Lucy had already discovered her feelings but  
glaring at someone is despicable!

Lucy sighed, she's always kind to other people, why couldn't she be  
kind to Lisanna then?

_'I think I should apologize._'

Lisanna looks kind, except for the glaring part, maybe she could be  
Lucy's friend.

A trusted one.

Lucy started smiling.

"Lucy!"

Lucy faced her mother. "What?"

"You're daydreaming again!" Layla exclaimed

Lucy laughed.

"At least this time I'm not dreaming about him again."

Lucy, realizing what she had just said, covered her mouth.

Layla and Jude faced each other.

Lucy started sweating.

'_I hope it's not like those kinds of film where the parents teases the_  
_child always about their crush and the father will be ready to kill_  
_the crush_.' Lucy thought

"Who is 'him'?" Layla and Jude asked

Lucy laughed nervously. "Hahaha... No one, no one."

"Really?"

"Just a hot anime character." Lucy lied

_'Now that I think of it, Natsu does seem like a hot anime character_.'  
Lucy thought with a small blush

Layla and Jude nodded their heads, knowing that Lucy is an otaku and  
always watch anime every Saturday night.

A few minutes later, Lucy stood up.

"I'm done."

Layla then stood up too.

"I'll wash the plates today."

Lucy looked to her mom. "Mom, it's okay, I can wash the dishes."

Layla shook her head. "No, Lucy, you were spending hours on your room  
doing your homework, I think that the homework is hard, correct?"

Lucy smiled. "Kinda."

'_Although I was only daydreaming._'

"Go ahead Lucy, it's fine, I'm not old, I can handle it myself."

Lucy sighed. "Okay then mom. If you need my help. Just call me."

Then, Lucy left the dining room

"She's getting more mature." Jude said

Layla smiled. "Yeah, it's just like yesterday when she came to me and  
said 'Can I help wash plates too?'"

"We're getting older too."

"But we're happy, right?" Layla asked

Jude chuckled. "We're always happy."

* * *

"So how's school my young princess?" An old woman at the age of seventy asked

Lisanna smiled weakly. "Fine."

The old woman laughed. "You don't look fine to me."

Lisanna sighed. "Just, some trouble at school."

"Like what?"

Lisanna buried her face on her studying table. Her grandparents have  
just had dinner with them and Grandma Terra's visiting Lisanna's room  
while she was doing her homework.

"It's nothing grandma, really."

Grandma Terra walked over to Lisanna. "Darling, if you don't want to  
talk about it, it's fine. But don't let it consume you. You deserve  
everything you know."

Grandma Terra then kissed Lisanna's forehead. She then walked towards the door.

"I deserve everything?"

Grandma Terra looked back to Lisanna once again. She smiled. "You're  
my granddaughter." She said before closing the door

Lisanna smirked.

'_That means I'm the one who deserves Natsu right, grandma?_'

Lisanna stood up and went to her bed.

'_Not that blonde!_'

* * *

"Natsu! Stop watching and start doing your school work or I don't know! Study?!"

"Just a... Little... More..."

"Natsu! I warned you."

"GOAL!"

"Manchester goals again?! What about Chelsea! NO!"

"Haha, I told you dad, I'm gonna win!"

"Igneel! Go tell your son to study!"

"But mom!"

Natsu, and Igneel were currently sitting on the sofa watching a soccer  
match while eating popcorns. It was 8 in the night and Wendy's already  
asleep.

"NOW!" Grandine said strictly.

Natsu sighed. He took one hand full of popcorns from the big popcorn  
bowl and shove it to his mouth before leaving the room.

Natsu went in his room and took out his English book from his school bag.

"English huh? Let me do this quickly."

In just a half hour, he completely finished the homework (probably  
because he didn't do it seriously)

Natsu smirked. "Now, back to watching!"

He stood up and went out the door walking downstairs to the living  
room, but he stopped walking on the stairs.

He thought about something

_'Is Lucy asleep yet?_'

Natsu smiled. '_I'll say good night to her._' He thought before going  
into his room again and did what he thought

**From: Natsu Dragneel**  
**To: Lucy Heartfilia**

**_Good night, Luce. Sweet Dreams. :)_**

Satisfied with what he had just did, he went back down.

And he was welcomed with a

"Natsu Dragneel!"

From his killer mom

* * *

**Short Chapter! **

**I just wanna say that this story will not be stopped or abandoned yet. I'll try my very best to keep continuing this story. **

**How's the story so far? Review!**


	7. Double 'Date's (1)

'**_We're apart but there will always be something that bring us back together again.'_**

* * *

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you,  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see—  
You belong with me?_

Lucy lazily sat up on her bed. What was disturbing her peaceful sleep? Oh yeah, it's called an alarm. Lucy groaned.

'_I hate alarms_.'

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby?  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me._

Without even looking, she took her phone from the table beside her bed and turned off the alarm. Lucy yawned and stretched. She rubbed her eyes and got out of the bed.

What day was today? Friday, right?

Lucy picked a random T-shirt out of her cupboard and a pair jean. Friday means free clothes.

She headed for the bathroom and took a short bath. When she came out, she glanced at the clock placed neatly on the wall.

'_6.30. Still got some time_.'

She then sat on her bed and took her phone again.

Lucy sighed. '_The alarm. It's really similar to my life now_.' She thought

Lucy then caught a message. She tilted her head. Who would send her a message this early?

She opened it and blushed.

'_Natsu…_'

Lucy then frowned.

'_I shouldn't have slept early yesterday, I could've said good night back!_'

Lucy sighed, but then smiled cheerfully.

'_At least, I'll be meeting Natsu today!_'

Lucy took her backpack. She held her phone and went out of her bedroom heading for the dining room where breakfast will be served.

"Lucy?"

Lucy turned back. Her mother was at the edge of the stairs with her pajamas. Wasn't she supposed to be awake and cooking breakfast right now?

"Yeah mom?" Lucy asked, her voice echoing in silence.

"What are you doing so early?" Layla asked with confusion

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "School?"

Layla's eyes widened. "Lucy! Today's Saturday!"

There was silence. This time, Lucy's the one lost.

"What?"

* * *

"What to do? What to do?"

Lucy desperately pushed herself into her bed not knowing what to do. For Lucy, Saturday and Sunday are the most boring days ever, since she can't do anything special like chatting and sharing adventures with friends, except if she has a well known novel on her hands right now. Although every Saturday the newest episode of her favorite anime will be released.

"Argh! I can't even see Natsu today!" Lucy pouted, pursing her lips.

'_Should I ask him to hang out with me today?_' Lucy thought with a small blush

Lucy abruptly shook her head. '_No! He might think it's a date and I'll be really embarrassed in front of him!_'

Lucy turned so that her front body will be facing the ceiling.

'_I just can't believe that I fell for Natsu._' Lucy suddenly thought

It's true that they had just met not long ago, but, what would you do if you feel these symptoms:

1\. _Heart beat racing when you're right beside HIM_

_2.__Blushing a lot when you spend time with HIM_

_3.__Miss HIM even though it was only going to be 2 days of separation_

_4.__Feel jealous when a girl is near HIM_

Definitely love right? This is Lucy's first love. That's why she also didn't have any experience of what to do.

Lucy sighed.

'_And there's also Lisanna, Natsu's childhood friend. Natsu could even love Lisanna! And… not… me._'

"LUCY! COME DOWN HERE, HONEY!"

Lucy sighed again.

'_What did her mother want now?_'

"YEAH MOM! COMING!"

Lucy then went out her room and ran downstairs. When she stepped the last step of the stairs, she saw her mother wearing a batik(1) dress that came down to her feet, she was wearing make-up too, beside her was-

"Romeo? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked. Romeo was wearing a normal dark red T-Shirt with blue jeans, he was Lucy's neighbor around 2 houses away from her house.

Layla smiled at her daughter. "Lucy, Romeo's going to stay here today till this evening. I want you to take care of him for me."

"Eh… Why?"

Layla sighed. "Lucy, I can't really explain everything now, so, Romeo-kun…"

Romeo looked up to Layla. "Yeah?"

"Explain to her everything, Lucy's really talkative and wants to know every detail things."

Romeo grinned. "Okay!"

"Bye! Have fun!"

"Wait, where are you going mom?!"

Layla stopped on the way to her car. "A friend's wedding party."

"What? Why didn't you tell me! I could have-"

"BYE!" and Layla sped off to her car and drove away.

'_come…_' Lucy continued in her mind with narrowed eyes

"So?" Lucy asked Romeo

"So what?" Romeo asked with his tilted head

"Why do you have to stay here and why do I have to take care of you?"

"My father's at work and I can't be left alone at the house." Romeo answered

Lucy raised a questionable eyebrow. "Your father always works on Saturday. Where's Mira-san? She usually takes care of you for extra money right?"

"Mira-san? She has family things, if I'm not wrong, her grandparents were visiting."

'_Now that I think of it, Mira looks like Lisanna a LOT! Her hair, eyes, features, are they sisters? Nah! They can't be! I'm just overthinking._' Lucy thought

"How about Wakaba? Doesn't he visit you every weekend?"

Romeo sighed. "Aunt Layla's right, you're talkative."

Lucy's eyes twitched. "Excuse me?!" Lucy said half-screaming

Romeo started sweating. "Sorry, Wakaba-ossan had to work too today, there was a problem at his workplace."

Lucy sighed. "Okay?"

Romeo lowered his head with… what is that red tint on his cheek? A blush?

"Ne, Lucy-san."

Lucy stared at Romeo. She realized that he was embarrassed. "Yeah?"

"Could you, accompany m-me to… S-Sunshine Mall t-today?" Romeo stuttered out, still with a blush

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?"

"I kinda asked, a-a girl o-out."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Whaaaaattttt? You asked a girl out? You-You're just like 10!"

"IT WAS FOR SCHOOL WORK! AND I'M 13!" Romeo shouted with a red face

Lucy giggled. '_Young love. I wish Natsu would ask me on a date sometimes._'

Lucy frowned at this. Would Natsu do that? Ask her out on a date?

"Lucy-san?"

Lucy snapped back and shook her head. She smiled.

"Sure, why not. I would like to go around the mall too." Lucy said agreeing

Romeo's face lit up. "Really?"

Lucy smirked. "But… there's a condition."

Romeo frowned. "What is it?"

Lucy smirked got even scarier. "What's her name?"

Romeo blushed real hard. Silence. 5 seconds… 10 seconds…

"I'm waiting." Lucy said still with that annoying smirk on her face.

Romeo kept silent. Oh, he was embarrassed all right. 30 seconds… 50 seconds…

"Still waiting~"

1 minute…

"W-Wendy, Wendy Marvel."

* * *

"Natsu!"

"I'm too lazy!"

"Natsu, if you don't take your sister with you, you won't be seeing the light tomorrow!"

"Just cancel it mom!"

"I can't do that! This is my job, if I don't do it, I'm gonna get fired!"

"Well… Move it to another day!"

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

"But mom!"

"No buts!"

Natsu grumbled. "Fine!"

Grandine nodded her head. "I'll be dropping you both in Sunshine Mall later." The killer mom, Natsu and Wendy were currently sitting together in the living room. Wendy had to… meet a friend at Sunshine Mall, and her mom and dad's really busy since Igneel has to work and Grandine has to attend a meeting. And Natsu's the only one free!

Natsu groaned.

Wendy who was sitting beside Natsu, giggled. "It won't be that bad Natsu-nii. Romeo and I will just buy some stuffs, have lunch and we can go home then."

"What kind of stuffs do you wanna buy?" Natsu asked as Grandine went outside to take out her car from the garage.

"Since both of us are the class committee for the Teachers Day next week, we're in charge of the cooking, so we'll be needing, potatos, spinach, onions, banana, apples, baskets, plastic plates, spoons, forks, plastic cups, ketchup, yoghurt, maybe milk, for the other students too, broccolis, tomatos, cucumber, lettuce, there's still a lot but we also need some ribbon for decoration, some glue, oh and-"

"ARGH!"

Wendy blinked. "If you want to see the list," Wendy took out a roll of paper from her jacket pocket.

"I wrote it all here." Wendy finished holding up the paper and the small paper rolls and rolls.

Natsu's eyes widened. He groaned again and bumped his head on a table.

"I just hope I won't get bored."

Wendy giggled again. But for Natsu, it was a giggle of a ghost. "It won't be boring Natsu, Romeo and I are also planning to go to the bookstore and read some books, it will be fun!"

"B-Books?"

"Yup!"

"HELP ME!"

* * *

"Where will you guys meet?" Lucy asked Romeo. She was wearing a yellow sundress reach till her knees and a light blue jacket reach till her waist and wrists. They were at Sunshine Mall already, they were already inside. The mall was quite crowded and noisy since it's already 11.

Romeo looked at his phone. "Emm… The West entrance."

Lucy looked to her back and saw the big writing of 'West Entrance'

Lucy grinned. "Well, here we are."

Romeo looked back too. "Oh yeah."

"So where's how is Wendy like?"

Romeo blushed. "W-Well, she has dark blue hair, she usually ties it into two, she has beautiful eyes, she's c-cute and-"

Lucy laughed. "You must really like her! You said that she's cute and has beautiful eyes."

Romeo blushed.

"Romeo!"

Both Lucy and Romeo looked to the source of the voice and saw a blue haired girl running towards them.

"AH! Wendy!" Romeo shouted back

Wendy stopped running in front of them. Lucy looked at Wendy's features. Romeo was right, this girl IS beautiful. She was wearing a blue skirt, white T-shirt covered by a red jacket and she was wearing black flats.

Wendy stared at Lucy. "Hi miss…"

"Lucy, you could just say 'Lucy-nee'" Lucy said smiling sweetly

Wendy smiled. "Hi there Lucy-nee, nice to meet you."

"You must be Wendy right?"

Wendy nodded her head. "Yeah!"

Then the sound of footsteps coming closer was heard

"Wendy! You scared me to death! Don't ever run off like that again!" a familiar voice shouted.

Lucy froze. That voice. The voice that rings music to Lucy's ears.

Lucy looked to a boy. He was wearing a red hoodie with baggy jeans. But what caught Lucy's eye was his hair.

Pink. No, salmon.

Lucy blushed.

"Natsu…"

The boy looked up to the blonde after hearing his name being called. His eyes widened at the discovery of the girl.

"Lucy…?"

Romeo and Wendy watched. They stared at each other and smirked. Each thinking the same thing.

'_They llliiikkkkkeeee each other'_

* * *

**(1) Batik; Indonesian clothes which has beautiful motives (want to know more? search in the internet)**

**You guys might think why I wrote 'Wendy Marvel' although she's Natsu's sister. I only wanted Lucy to NOT know that she's Natsu's sister, so I made Wendy's name as : Wendy Marvel Dragneel. And when Romeo said her name he only said 'Wendy Marvel'**

**Thank you for your suggestion 'star'. But instead, I made Romeo as Lucy's neighbor. Relax, in the next chapter, there will be RoWen and NaLu! Double couples! It will be like a double date! Kyaa! I'm fainting myself :p**

**The alarm at the beginning of the chapter is : You Belong With Me, by Taylor Swift**

**Review!**


	8. Double 'Date's (2)

**Sorry guys, but the RoWen and NaLu double date is cancelled. **

**Really sorry :' I just kind of changed my mind. **

**But there will still be RoWen inside ;)**

* * *

**_'Friends, couples, best friends, their bonds have a similar thing. Strong. And. Unbreakable.'_**

* * *

In a crowded mall, two teenagers were walking together. They were talking and walking aimlessly, since they didn't know where to go.

"Oh, so Wendy's your sister." Lucy said

"Yeah, I did tell you once that I have a sister right?" Natsu asked glancing at Lucy

"Well yeah, but I heard Romeo said Wendy's name as Wendy Marvel."

Natsu chuckled. "Marvel is her middle name. Wendy Marvel Dragneel."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence.

'_Being this close to Natsu is so nice._' Lucy thought with a small smile

"I wonder how Wendy and Romeo are doing." Natsu suddenly said

Lucy looked to the taller boy. "I don't know, they were the one who wanted to separate."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"Lucy-nee knows Natsu-nii?"_

_"Yeah, kinda." Lucy answered taking a glance at Natsu_

_"We're friends." Natsu said grinning while placing his arm around Lucy's neck which caused Lucy to blush._

_Wendy smirked. 'Lucy-nee definitely likes Natsu-nii.'_

_Romeo smirked and thought the same too._

_Romeo then said "Okay, since Wendy and I have a lot of things to do, and you guys might get bored with us, Wendy and I will just go alone."_

_Wendy nodded, agreeing._

_"Eh? But mom asked me to accom-" _

_"BYE!" Romeo and Wendy shouted running off leaving a pile of smoke_

_Natsu and Lucy blinked. "What just happened?"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Natsu sighed. "I bet mom's gonna kill me if she knows I didn't accompany Wendy." He muttered

Lucy giggled. "Guess you're going to the hospital soon."

Natsu frowned. "You're mean, Luce."

Lucy laughed. "Okay, now, where do we go?"

"Let's go to Beef and Steak, its lunch anyway."

Lucy pouted. "Not there. Let's go to a vegetarian restaurant."

"Vegetables… blehh!"

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "It's healthy you know."

"But disgusting."

"No! Beef is even more disgusting."

"Why? Cause you're afraid of getting fat?"

Lucy blushed. "M-Maybe…"

Natsu smirked. "Then let's go there!"

Lucy hit Natsu's arm. "Cause you want me to get fat? Huh?!"

"Hehehe… I wonder how you'll look when you get fat." Natsu said smirking

Lucy crossed her arms. "Now you're being mean."

They kept on walking, nobody decided yet where they should eat. Natsu placed both of his arms at the back of his head, feeling really bored and uninterested although he feels nice being beside Lucy. While Lucy, is having her own conversation in her head.

Outer Lucy; **What should I do? He's right beside me!**

Inner Lucy;_ Go and talk to him! _

Outer Lucy; **But I can't, what if he feels weird being with me?**

Inner Lucy; _C'mon! Have some confidence! Talk to him! Even better, CONFESS!_

Lucy blushed at what her 'inner' self said

Outer Lucy; **No way! He could not feel the same way!**

Inner Lucy; _We won't know till we try right?_

Outer Lucy; **Well-**

"Natsu!"

Lucy shook her head. That voice was, kinda loud.

"Yo Erza!"

Wait is that Natsu's voice in her head?

Lucy looked up to see a scarlet haired girl, a blue haired boy with a red tattoo on one of his eye, a dark blue haired boy and a light blue haired girl walking towards her.

Lucy sighed while looking down. '_Okay those voices weren't in my head. I am going nuts._'

"Yo freezer! What are you doing here?" Natsu asked the dark blue haired boy

"I'm not answering you Tobasco man!" The boy answered back

Lucy looked up. The scarlet haired girl was wearing a purple dress with a dark purple handbag, the light blue haired girl was wearing a blue coat and a pair of blue boots, and the boys were wearing random t-shirts and baggy jeans.

'_Who are these people anyway, are they Natsu's friends? Natsu did mention he has a friend named Erza._' Lucy thought

"Natsu-san, who is this?" the light blue haired woman said

"Oh yeah, guys, this is Lucy." Natsu said pointing at Lucy

"Lucy these are Erza, Jellal, Ice-Head and Juvia." Natsu continued pointing each at his friends.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy introduced herself while shaking hands with Erza

"Nice to meet you too, Lucy." Erza said with a smile

_'I was right, these are Natsu's friends._' Lucy thought

"By the way… MY NAME'S GRAY!"

Natsu laughed. "Well you're an Ice-Head aren't you?"

"WHY YOU-" Gray shouted stepping a step forward

"Natsu , Gray!" Erza shouted

"Yes ma'am!"

Lucy then observed Erza, Jellal, Juvia and Gray.

Lucy tilted her head. '_Are they having a double date?_'

"What are you doing here?" Natsu suddenly asked

Erza cleared her throat.

"We're having a double date." She said with a blush

Lucy nodded. '_Yup, I'm right._'

"So, is Lucy-san and Natsu-san having a date too?" Juvia asked with an innocent smile

Natsu and Lucy blushed. "Eh?"

Lucy started laughing nervously. "What no! We are just accompanying people, I mean children yeah sister or brother maybe… some kind like that."

Natsu scratched his head still with his blush. "Yeah."

Erza raised an eyebrow.

Oh yes, she knew clearly that they were embarrassed. They must really like each other.

Suddenly, Erza smirked. Now she knows that Lucy likes Natsu, it would be fun teasing her. She looks like a girl easy to be teased. Oh! Erza would definitely want to get to know her more.

"So? You guys want to join us eat?" Jellal asked while pointing at a restaurant.

"Sure." Natsu answered

"Y-Yeah." Lucy said looking at her boots, still with a blush.

* * *

"Romeo, look at this book!"

Wendy shoved a thick book which has a light blue colour onto Romeo's face.

"Easy Math Tactics." Romeo read on the cover

Wendy smiled. Taking back the book and hugging it. "Yup, it can help us study for the upcoming test."

Romeo scratched his head. "Well yeah but I don't really like studying Math."

Wendy pouted. "Are you really that lazy?"

"NOT LAZY! I just DON'T LIKE it." Romeo exclaimed with a small blush.

"Really? I just feel like you're too lazy." Wendy said placing the book in the bag where Wendy and Romeo placed all the books they wanted to buy.

Romeo sighed. "Okay, you win. I'm just too lazy."

Wendy giggled. "That's okay, you're just like Natsu-nii you know."

"Should I take that as a compliment, or an insult?"

"Maybe an insult." Wendy said while they walked together to the cashier

"Hey, I'm better than him you know." Romeo said, pouting

"I think it's the other way around."

"NOT."

"TO."

"NOT."

"TO."

"NOT."

"NOT."

"TO."

"AHA!" Wendy shouted pointing at Romeo

"Hey!

Wendy laughed and ran with a chasing Romeo behind.

You could see a happy smile on both of their faces. They definitely are enjoying their time together.

_Ah… Young Love~_

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, you guys met, from an internet website?" Jellal asked with a confused look while munching his tuna sandwich.

Natsu laughed. "Yeah, isn't that cool?"

"Juvia thinks it's like a fairy tale, so romantic." Juvia said placing both of her hands on her cheeks with a blush

Erza ate a spoon of her strawberry cheesecake, nodding. "I agree with Juvia, you two are dating, right?"

Natsu puts on an annoyed look but, you could see a tint of a blush in his cheeks. "Once again, we're just friends."

'_Yup! Just friends!_' Lucy thought sadly

Lucy smiled, a fake one. Erza noticed this and so does Juvia.

"Ne, Lucy-san, are you from around here?"

Lucy blinked."Of course. I study in the same school as you guys."

Juvia gasped. "Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah."

"Now that you mention it, I do remember a name called Lucy won a writing competition not so long ago." Gray recalled

Lucy grinned. "Yup, that's me. Lucy Heartfilia. From class 12E."

Erza smiled. "Well, welcome to our group of friends Lucy."

Lucy smiled warmly. '_Natsu's friends are so kind and loving. I'm glad they accepted me as their friend._'

They spent their whole afternoon there, eating, chatting, gossiping, talking, teasing, okay, you know what I mean. They exchanged phone numbers, and told each of their past. They just met, well for Lucy, Jellal, Gray, Erza and Juvia. But, they already have a strong bond, and, you could clearly see that bond, it's so strong and big, that they knew no one can ever break it.

For Wendy and Romeo, they spent their whole afternoon looking for the things in Wendy's crazy long list, with laughs and love. They're just best friends, but they definitely care for each other.

That day in the mall, was filled with happiness, that everyone could feel it spread all over the place.

* * *

**How's the chapter?**

**Sorry for not updating in a really long time. MY PROVIDER BLOCKED THIS WEBSITE !**

**I AM SO SO ANGRY!**

**Okay, calm down Zelora, calm down.**

**So guys, from this day on, I will be updating the story in quite some time. I hope you guys want to wait.**

**By the way, did you guys think I abandoned this story? Cause, I WILL try my best not to.**

**Note: The connection with the chapter's title is JeRza and GrUvia's double date. (Weird, I know)**

**Review please!  
BECAUSE I CANNOT OPEN THIS WEBSITE IN MY HOUSE! THIS IS AT A HOTEL YOU KNOW!  
**

**Sorry, Just Kidding**

**ARGH!**


	9. Anything

**_WARNING = LONG AUTHOR NOTE ! XD_**

* * *

**_'For you, I'll do anything.'_**

* * *

"I'm home!"

Lucy took off her boots and placed them on a small rack beside the front door. She walked into the living room and found her parents sitting on a sofa in front of the television, watching some old Chinese drama.

Layla looked back at her daughter.

"Lucy, why are you home late?"

Lucy blinked and looked at her watch.

5.09 p.m

_'Oh!'_

"Hahaha… sorry mom, I… met new friends?" Lucy said nervously

Jude then faced Lucy too. "Where's Romeo? I thought Layla said that you were babysitting him."

"First of all, NOT babysitting, just accompanying. Second of all, he's home already, I took him home. And third of all, he was the one who wanted to go to the mall."

Jude raised an eyebrow. "I only asked where he is. I didn't need the full explanation."

Lucy laughed sarcastically. "Hahaha! Dad! I knooowwww!"

Layla smiled. "It seems like you had some fun today."

Lucy smirked. "What made you say that?"

"You smile, you explain things in detail, you seem to be very happy because you're just too excited about what just happened." Jude explained turning back to the television.

Lucy laughed, this time, a true one. "Yup! Like I said, I made new wonderful friends!"

Jude smiled. "Go and take a bath you smelly young woman."

Lucy had a smug look. "Oh yes dear Jude, King of Heartfilia family, I AM going to take a bath." She said before heading upstairs.

Jude and Layla blinked several times.

"She must be REALLY happy."

* * *

Lucy walked out of her bathroom. Her hair wet and her body clean. She brought her pink towel towards her medium-length hair and dried it.

She smiled.

_'I thought that today was going to be boring but… looks like it turned out okay. No… better than okay.'_

Lucy grinned and skipped happily to her studying table with a laptop already on top of it. She sat on the chair, placed the towel over the chair and looked straight to her laptop.

"Okay… what should I do now?"

She placed her index finger to her chin with a confuse frown. Then, it lit up.

_'Aha! Let's try that game Natsu suggested in the mall!'_

Lucy reached her tablet, under her bag she used just now. She took it out and her bag fell down from the table. All of her belongings fell out, even her phone.

Lucy groaned. '_Does this world hate me?'_

She pushed her chair behind, stood up and bent down over the fallen things. Lucy picked up one by one, from her phone, wallet, earphones, and placed it back inside her bag.

She then saw an umbrella, a black and red one.

Lucy gasped. "Natsu!"

* * *

"Hatchooo!"

Natsu sneezed. He was wet, cold, _freezing_. He just got home from Sunshine mall with Wendy, and he was the only one who didn't use any protection from the rain water.

"Geez Natsu, why did you forget to bring an umbrella along with you?" Grandine asked walking towards the living room table with a cup of hot chocolate. Natsu's favorite.

Natsu tightened the large towel around him and looked away. Grandine put the hot chocolate in front of Natsu.

"People forget things okay."

Grandine raised an eyebrow. "And you didn't buy an umbrella?"

Natsu grumbled. "Our house was near so I thought it wasn't…_ necessary_."

Grandine placed on a smug look. "Hahaha… look at you now."

"It wasn't raining that big when I was going to go home okay mom!" Natsu shouted defending himself

Grandine laughed. "Okay okay, just drink your hot chocolate. I was kidding Natsu!"

Natsu groaned and took the cup. He sipped it and sighed. What a nice feeling. Warm, comfortable and relax. The sweetness of the chocolate makes him feel safe and the hotness of the chocolate just makes him warmer, which is even better.

"Luckily Wendy doesn't forget her raincoat." Grandine stated that last part sarcastically

Natsu glared at his mother. His mother did have some _evil_ side of her.

Grandine smirked, satisfied. "Joking Natsu, I was joking."

Natsu's eye twitched, irritated. "I know mom."

Grandine laughed again. "You're just so fun to be teased Natsu."

Natsu didn't answer. He kept on sipping his chocolate while glaring at his mother.

Grandine then started walking away. "I pity you Natsu, that's why I'm going to stop now."

"Just say that you're going to cook mom, oh my gosh."

"I'm not."

"You're lying."

"I really do pity you Natsu, I mean… you're my son. That's why, I'll stop teasing you. You'll get your head explode if I keep on going."

"Argh!"

Grandine smirked again.

"Like I'll _lose_ to the likes of you."

"Trust me mom, someday… I'll _win_."

Mother and son bonds.

* * *

**_Earlier_**

_"It's raining." Lucy said with her shoulders and head down._

_Natsu stared at Lucy. "You forgot to bring an umbrella, did you?"_

_Lucy sighed. "Yeah. I always have bad luck with me huh?"_

_Erza, Jellal, Gray and Juvia has already went home. Of course, Jellal could drive a car, and they were planning to go somewhere else. So, yeah, who were left are only Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and Romeo._

_"Why don't you just buy one?" Natsu asked_

_"My pocket money isn't really that much you know. I'm planning on saving for my future. Hahaha, too much I guess but it's true."_

_"Then how is Lucy-san going to get home?" Wendy asked suddenly_

_Lucy scratched the back of her head. "The rain isn't really that big so… I guess I could just go home with my bag above my head. And besides, my house isn't really that far."_

_Romeo took out his raincoat. "Lucy nee-san, you can use mine."_

_Lucy smiled softly. "Romeo, I don't want you to get wet, my mother asked me to take care of you, not make you sick!"_

_Romeo sighed._

_Natsu watched the scene. He then took out an umbrella from his hoodie pocket quickly._

_A black umbrella with red stripes._

_"Here you go Lucy." Natsu said throwing it to Lucy_

_"Ah!" Lucy said barely catching it_

_Lucy stared at the umbrella, then at Natsu. _

_Lucy's eyes widened "B-But Natsu…"_

_Natsu grinned. "I have another one."_

_"Wh-Wha-?"_

_"Go ahead, use it. You can return it on Monday." Natsu said_

_Lucy was dumbfounded at first but then, she smiled again. "Thanks Natsu!"_

_Wendy smiled at her brother's action. _

_"We'll be going then! Bye Natsu, Wendy!" Lucy shouted as she walked away with Romeo (who is fully coated with his raincoat) while holding Natsu's umbrella_

_"Bye Luce! Romeo!" Natsu shouted waving his hand_

_When they were nowhere to be seen, the brother and sister were still in complete silence while the roaring of the people in the mall was still continuing, suddenly Wendy asked, facing Natsu_

_"You don't have another umbrella, do you?"_

_Natsu narrowed his eyes at Wendy. "Shut up."_

* * *

"The rain stopped in the middle of the road when Romeo and I were going home. Natsu's house was the other way of my house so…"

Lucy stopped mid-sentence.

She sighed deeply.

"His way home must've been raining cats and dogs."

There was a pause until suddenly, Lucy stood up abruptly.

She smiled with a determined look. "Then I'll just return it to him tomorrow!"

_'I hope he isn't sick. Orchid Gardenia road no.12, a half hour walk there.'_

With a curt nod, she sat back down on her chair, turning on her tablet, wishing to play the suggested game.

* * *

"Hatchooo!"

Grandine's eye twitched for the tenth time that hour.

"For the last time Natsu, GET. YOUR. LAZY. BUTT. OFF THAT SOFA AND TAKE A WARM HOT BATH! BEFORE I DRAG YOU AND POUR A POT OF BOILING HOT WATER ON YOU BY MYSELF!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

* * *

**Becney : Yeah, the NALU MUST HAPPEN! I DEFINITELY AGREE WITH YOU XD**

**Star : Did you like the RoWen ? :D And Natsu will not be dense, I will try not to make him but, with him being dense at first, it will make Lucy's feelings stronger and make the plot better (?) Hahaha I don't really know but I kinda like Lucy showing feelings first. I'm so sorry I just replied your question now :' THANK U FOR THE REVIEW! **

**xXxSatasixXx : Thank you so much for the review! I didn't really think that this story is really romantic though lol **

**iceball77 : OMG! One of your favorite fanfics?! I don't know what to say! THANK YOU SO MUCH! FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT! xD**

**016-Ellie : YES! RoWen are just the cutest coupleee hahaha**

**The Lazy Bitch : THANK U! AND YOU'RE AWESOME TOO LOL :D**

**SnowAngelSlayerTasha : OH YES, LISANNA IS GOING TO GET MAD AND JEALOUS (oh my, did I just tell you guys some spoiler?) Lucy's friends with everybody Lisanna knows, close friends with Natsu in just like a few days, of course she will be angry (?) Hahaha! The truth is, I don't really know a fix plot of this story cause my mind changes all the time ! :D**

**Thewalkingdeadfairytail : One of your Favorite story?! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY! THANK U! XD **

**THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND SUPPORT !**

\- **NaLuForever**

\- **OrionXD**

\- **Lia Coldstone**

\- **Melime14**

\- **SOULTAIL7**

\- **Rr**

\- **Wereguardian**

\- **Koyuki Misuto**

\- **That-One-Fangirl-55**

\- **Keipiejh**

\- **Lexie and the Anime**

\- **Akisemidori**

\- **Guest**

**BTW, my provider is still blocking this website so… I cannot update soon. (Updating at school) **I'm so sorry *cries*****

**I have another story account too by the way! Wattpad! ZeloraNDZ ! Made a One Piece fanfiction there! Please visit, thankss lol**


	10. Never Lost

**_'I am never alone, I am never lost, for you are always by my side.'_**

* * *

_"Hahahaha!"_

"…"

_"Oh my God! Did you really- Ahahahaha!"_

"This isn't funny Natsu."

_"Hahahaha!"_

"Natsu."

_"Okay- okay…it's just that- Hahahaha."_

"I'm hanging up."

_"Okay okay! Geez you're so mean Luce."_

"You're the one laughing at me!"

Lucy groaned. She tapped her foot impatiently. If Natsu keeps on laughing and not helping her instead, she was really going to hang up.

What made her think she would get help by phoning Natsu anyway?

Oh yeah, she likes him.

_"You're the one who got lost."_

Yes. The almighty princess of the Heartfilia family, got lost. And was now asking her friend for help.

_'This day couldn't get any worse.' _She thought

This morning started just fine. Lucy woke up with the sound of her alarm, happily took a long hot bath, and then have breakfast with her family. The menu was eggs and bacon. Delicious. I mean, who doesn't love bacon?

After breakfast, she went out of the house, said goodbye to her parents, and went to the bus station.

She was definitely weird. Natsu's house was a half hour walk from her house but still she went with bus anyway.

And unfortunately, she got on the wrong bus.

Even worse, she fell asleep on the way.

_"Where are you anyway?" _Natsu asked through the phone

Lucy looked around to find at least a street name. And how lucky, she found one!

"Ui- Uitas-Uitachasi." Lucy tried to pronounce it

_"It's Uitachas, it's a Korniass language, you don't have to spell the-"_

Lucy leaned against a pole. She was still in the bus station where she arrived a few moments ago.

"I DO NOT need your pronunciation lesson of… of… Kornaisaisa… -whatever- language Natsu." Lucy grumbled

Natsu laughed again.

_"Fine but you should know, that street is way far from either your house or mine."_

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Where is it?" She asked

_"It's in the Yourina District."_ Natsu stated, calmly.

Lucy froze. _Yourina District?_

She heard the trucks passing by, carrying rice or corns, children playing hopscotch and pebbles, people singing with guitars in front of their small wooden houses.

That explains everything.

_"Lucy?"_

"YOURINA DISTRICT?! THAT FARM DISTRICT?!"

_"Y-Yeah."_

"I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Farm? She was in a farm district! Last time she was at a farm, she was chased by chickens, had a bad body odor and flies were everywhere around her.

And Yourina Farm District? It was like on the very bottom of the map while her house was on the very top.

_"Well just get on a bus."_

Lucy slumped down the pole and sat down on the ground.

"There hasn't been a bus passing. I don't even know which one I should get on." Lucy said in a low voice. Exhausted and tired.

Natsu chuckled. _"Get on the Violet bus, it will lead you to my district."_

Lucy blushed. "Who- who said I was going to your house?!" She half screamed nervously

She hasn't told him that she was going to visit him, right?

_"What? You said you wanted to see how I was doing and return my umbrella."_ Natsu said in confusion

Lucy sighed inwardly. _'I didn't even realize I told him already.'_

_Honk! Honk!_

Lucy glanced at the road. Her face lit up. At least this day didn't get any worse!

"A violet bus! What a coincidence!"

Natsu laughed. "_You sound happy and relieved."_

Lucy stood up and took her bag. "You think? I can stay away from farm bacteria!"

_"That's just mean." _Natsu stated, still laughing

Lucy joined him laugh, it was nice, having a friend like Natsu.

'_Friend, huh? Can it be more?'_

The violet bus stopped in front of the bus station and the door of the bus opened.

"I'm hanging up now Natsu."

_"Yeah! See you at my house. Bye!"_ Natsu said excitedly

Lucy blushed.

"Y-Yeah."

_'He… sounded excited' _ Lucy thought

She went in the bus and sat at a random seat, there was only a few passengers in the bus.

Lucy stared outside of the window as the bus started moving.

She smiled.

'_Natsu…'_

* * *

Natsu put down his phone.

He chuckled. Lucy was going to arrive here in about fifty minutes.

If she doesn't get lost again.

He smiled as he went into the kitchen where his mother was.

"Mom, my friend's coming today." He said, sitting down on the dining table.

Grandine, who was washing dishes, looked back.

"Boy or girl?"

Natsu groaned, "That's an unnecessary question."

"Well if it's a girl, it means that she's your girlfriend, if it's a boy then you're…." Grandine stopped mid-sentence with an evil smirk

Natsu stood up abruptly as he realized what the last unfinished sentence mean. "MOM!"

"I was kidding, can't take a joke?" Grandine said as she laughed facing back to her current activity.

Natsu sat back down as he grumbled.

"So?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "So… what?"

Graninde rolled her eyes.

"Boy or girl?" She repeated

Natsu stayed silent for a while. "Oh! It's a girl."

Grandine gasped. "Your girlfriend?" She said looking back

Natsu blushed and looked away. "No, she's just a new friend from school."

"Lisanna?"

"No mom, you've met Lisanna. She's my friend since I was 8!" Natsu exclaimed

Grandine closed the tap of the sink, her activity done. She wiped her hands with a nearby cloth and sat down in front of Natsu.

"Lisanna's a good girl, has she confessed yet? She's your girlfriend, right?"

"Mom!"

Grandine laughed again. Oh how she really likes teasing her son.

"Natsu-nii has a girlfriend?" A voice asked from behind.

Both Grandine and Natsu faced back.

It was Wendy.

Natsu groaned. "No, mom's lying."

Wendy's eyes widened. "But I thought Lucy-nee was your girlfriend."

"WHY IS EVERYONE TAKING THIS CONVERSATION SERIOUSLY!?" Natsu shouted raising both of his hands as if his question would be answered.

"What conversation?"

Igneel asked as he appeared holding a newspaper

"None of your business dad!" Natsu shouted

"Natsu-nii has a girlfriend." Wendy stated with a bright smile

"What?"

Grandine smirked. "And she's visiting today!"

Igneel froze. His son has a girlfriend. His son!

"YOU HAVE FINALLY GROWN NATSU! PLEASE INTRODUCE ME TO THIS GIRLFRIEND OF YOURS! WHEN IS SHE COMING? IS SHE CUTE? WHAT'S HER NAME?!" Igneel shouted so loud Natsu thinks the whole neighborhood could hear his father

A tick mark appeared on Natsu's forehead. "For the last time… SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Wendy smiled. "But Lucy-nee is!"

"I SEE, HER NAME IS LUCY!"

"When is she coming Natsu?" Grandine asked

"MY SON IS AMAZING!"

"Maybe in about fifty minutes." Natsu answered glancing at the clock

"HE FINALLY ISN'T SINGLE!"

"Will she join lunch?" Grandine asked again, staring at the cooked food on the table

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"I don't know, I'll ask her later."

"I THOUGHT HE WAS GA-"

Natsu kicked his father out of the kitchen before he finished the sentence.

He glared at his father.

"WHY IS EVERYONE SAYING THAT?!"

"YOU UNGRATEFUL SON! HOW CAN YOU KICK YOUR BELOVED FATHER!"

"STOP SHOUTING!"

"YOU'RE SHOUTING TOO!"

"I AM NOT SHOUTING!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"OKAY SHUT UP! THE NEIGHBOURS ARE GONNA HEAR US."

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO SHUT UP NATSU!"

Grandine sighed. "They're too loud."

Wendy giggled. "But it's their way to show their love, mom."

"Yeah, and at least you didn't took after them too Wendy." Grandine said, laughing.

"NATSU DRAGNE-"

_Ring! Ring!_

Natsu stopped 'wrestling' his father. He glanced at the clock in the kitchen.

'_How come Luce arrived so fast?_' Natsu thought curiously

"Is that her?!" Igneel asked excitedly

"I'll open the door." Natsu said as he headed for the door.

"Is that Lucy Natsu?" Grandine asked from the kitchen

"I don't know."

Natsu reached the main door of his house. He opened it.

His eyes went wide.

"Hi Natsu!"

* * *

Lucy walked happily as she passed a bunch of strangers.

She finally reached Natsu's district and is now heading for his street.

Her white blouse was blown softly by the wind and her brown boots covered with little dust. Her blue bag was on her shoulder as it was also swung by the wind.

She stared at a house address

'_Orchid Gardenia road no.6! Yes! I'm almost there!'_

She continued walking, passing each houses while glancing at their addresses

'_9, 10… 11… 12_!' She thought

Lucy looked at '_Natsu's_' house. If she didn't get the house wrong.

It wasn't really big, just a normal 2 floored house with 2 big windows on the first and second floor. There was a small garden in front of it with various flowers and funny-shaped bushes. The path to the main door was decorated with painting words of 'DRAGNEEL' in each square stone, leading to the door, which must have been self painted.

'_This must really be Natsu's house then if there's clearly the writing DRAGNEEL_.' Lucy giggled.

She went in from the white fence covering the garden and followed the path which was only like 2 meters away from the door.

Lucy pressed the door bell as she was in front of the main door.

_Ring! Ring!_

"I'll get it!" Natsu's voice could be heard

"No no! I'll get it Natsu."

Lucy froze. Whose voice was that? It… sounded familiar

"But-"

"It's fine!" The female voice said

Footsteps were heard heading for the door. The door handle went down and the door, opened.

Revealing a girl. A white haired girl.

Honey brown eyes met soft blue ones.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Lisanna?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger?**

**How was the chapter? **

**Please leave a review!  
Critics and suggestions are always welcomed!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! (not really but maybe?)  
I have this idea of telling more about myself. Just leave a question and I'll answer it! But I won't answer any personal stuffs like my name, age, where I live and etc. Though I'll tell you where I'm from(maybe you already know), my favorite food, drinks, hobbies, what lessons I like and what I don't like, and etc. Basically I'll answer anything that isn't related to knowing my SECRET IDENTITY! LOL :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. War?

**_'I'm jealous, more jealous than you can ever think. Why? You know why.'_**

* * *

"Lisanna?"

In that moment, Lucy didn't know what to do. She was facing her friend, possible rival or enemy. Lucy's face was black and her eyes were filled with confusion. _Why was Lisanna in Natsu's house?_

The same for Lisanna. Her breath hitched and she was frozen in place. Thoughts rushed into her.

_Why is the blonde here?_

_Why is she visiting Natsu?_

_Is she trying to win him or something?_

The last thought made Lisanna boil. She narrowed her eyes at Lucy.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked in shock. She was jealous, yes, because Lisanna was in Natsu's house, but what exactly is there to be jealous of? Nothing. Lisanna was, scratch that, IS Natsu's childhood friend.

Lisanna folded her arms. Her eyes glaring daggers at Lucy.

Lucy gladly glared back. Yes, Lucy was planning on making friends with Lisanna but she asked for it! Lisanna GLARED at her! And Lucy wasn't those girls who crawl back or run away from a fight, if you want to fight, Lucy will gladly accept that challenge. She really, REALLY hates glaring at someone, but this girl, was getting on her nerves.

"I should be asking you that." Lisanna hissed, venom clear on her voice

Yeah, Lisanna was really getting on her nerves.

"You're finally here Luce!"

Lucy looked behind of Lisanna and saw Natsu with his toothy grin.

Lucy's thoughts about the girl who was currently glaring at her vanished as she smiled brightly.

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy happily greeted. Ignoring the glare she was still receiving since Lisanna was facing only Lucy, nobody realized she was looking like an about-to-be murderer.

"I SEE! THIS IS NATSU'S GIRLFRIEND!" An unfamiliar voice said

Lucy eyes went wide. Lisanna had stiffened. _What?!_

Lisanna narrowed her eyes even more. If that's even possible.

Lucy blushed red beet. Mind focused on _that_ sentence.

"N-No! I'm not-"

"DAD!"

A man with red spiky hair, who seems to be in his late forties, came into view. His eyes were golden brown just like Natsu's, his height was two feet taller than Natsu and his body was well-built.

_'So this is Natsu's father.' _Lucy thought still examining the man

"Nice to meet you…" Natsu's dad said

Lucy smiled. "Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

He grinned, which was similar to Natsu's. "Lucy, please come in and eat lunch with us."

'_Wait, what? Join lunch?'_

Natsu smirked. "Yeah, haven't told you on the phone just now. Join us!"

Lucy shuffled nervously. She didn't know what to do.

First, she was only planning on checking Natsu. Second, she only wanted to return his umbrella. She wasn't planning on joining Natsu's family eat lunch. Especially if there's, YOU-KNOW-WHO!

Lucy laughed. "It's fine, ehm…"

"Igneel, Igneel Dragneel. Or you can call me Daddy, because you're a soon-to-be daughter in law."

Lucy blushed again, her face red as a tomato.

"Dad!"

Igneel laughed.

"I'm sorry , but I was-"

Lucy stopped mid-sentence when she was suddenly pulled into the two floored house, her hand tightly gripped. It was Natsu.

Natsu grinned. "You can't refuse Luce."

Lucy felt her heart beats faster. Natsu's touch was so warm she got a tingling feeling.

"Come on Lis." Natsu said as he glanced at Lisanna. Then he lead, more like dragged, Lucy into the dining room with Lisanna tailing behind them and Igneel closing the door.

Lucy sighed.

'_Hope this won't turn out bad.'_

* * *

She hated it.

She hated it.

SHE HATED IT!

She was being ignored yet again! By Natsu, and even by the old geezer!

Lisanna hated being ignored. And all the cause of the ignorance was THAT BLONDE!

She stood there. Not knowing what to do and was trying hard to be recognized.

When the old geezer, she decided to call him that for being so rude to her, assumed that Lucy was Natsu's girlfriend, Lisanna wanted to punch Igneel in the face so badly he'll go flying to a grave.

But she can't do that, since she was going to marry Natsu and he'll become her dad, she needed to maintain herself.

But, how could he do that? Doesn't he know? That Lisanna was there for Natsu before Lucy even appeared?

"Lucy, please come in and eat lunch with us."

_'No! Don't let my day get ruined!'_

"Yeah, haven't told you on the phone just now. Join us!"

_'Natsu stop this, I love you, don't do this to me. And you blondie, if you decided that you're going to join us, you'll feel pain, lots and lots of pain' _

Lisanna glared again at Lucy

The blonde laughed.

"It's fine, ehm…"

'_You don't deserve Natsu, you don't even know his father's name.'_

"Igneel, Igneel Dragneel. Or you can call me Daddy, because you're a soon-to-be daughter in law."

Lisanna almost choked on her own saliva. He didn't just say that. HE DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT!

'_I'm the person who's going to be your daughter in law!'_

Was it all a waste? Visiting Natsu every two weeks to show how much she loves him?

Lisanna was angry, mad, and jealous. Her blood was boiling and she wanted to scream and shout how she hates the world.

"I'm sorry , but I was-"

And when Natsu started pulling Lucy into the dining room, she set up her mind.

'_This means war_.'

And she followed behind them, narrowing her eyes in determination.

* * *

"Ah! You must be Lucy!"

A blue haired woman, in the age of forty, sat up from one of the chair in the dining room. The dining room wasn't so small and wasn't so large either. It has a sink and the right corner of the room, beside it was a rack of plates, spoon and other eating utensils. On the left side of the room was a shiny black stove, it seems like it was bought not so long ago, and beside where Lucy was standing was a white refrigerator.

'_It's not really a dining room, it's a kitchen + dining room.'_

Lucy giggled at her own weird thought

"Giggling by yourself is creepy Luce." Natsu said, smirking.

Lucy rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the woman, who must be Natsu's mom

Lucy smiled. "Yes. I'm Lucy."

The blue haired woman smiled kindly back. "I'm Grandine, Grandine Marvel Dragneel. This idiot's mother." She said pointing at Natsu

"HEY!" Natsu shouted beside me.

Lucy laughed. "Nice to meet you, Mrs-."

"You can call me mommy, since you're going to be-"

"MOM!"

Lucy blushed again_._ She turned back and saw Lisanna staring at her feet, glaring at it, precisely.

_ Igneel said it, now Grandine? Hope Lisanna isn't mad or jealous._

"Lucy nee-san!"

Lucy landed her gaze on Wendy.

Lucy smiled widely. "Wendy!"

Wendy smiled a shy smile and hugged Lucy.

Lucy hugged back in instinct and when she pulled back, she stroked Wendy's hair.

"How are you!"Lucy asked in excitement

Natsu sat on one of the chair, looking at the girls, he sighed contently.

'_Lucy's really social-able and she even loves my sister! Lisanna never does that.'_

Natsu froze, what did he just think?

'_No! Lisanna's great! It's just that sometimes she is too shy and doesn't want to show any feelings, yeah, I have no right to think that.'_

Igneel sat beside Natsu, the table's rectangular so there will be 4 people facing at each other and the other 2, who sits on the width, facing each other too.

Igneel watched Lucy talking happily and cheerfully with Wendy and glanced at Lisanna who silently took a sit without saying anything in front of Natsu and beside Grandine.

'_Wow, this Lucy is better than Lisanna. No offense_.' He thought

Grandine grinned, happy for her daughter to find such a sisterly figure.

"Alright girls! Time to eat!"

Lucy and Wendy both stopped chatting and laughed.

"Aye aye captain!" Wendy said

Lucy giggled. "Roger captain!" She joined her

Natsu laughed and Igneel chuckled at their childish behavior.

Different thoughts passed by each of the person in the dining room

'_Lucy is really sweet, she fits to be my daughter in law! I, Igneel, will definitely get my idiot son and Lucy together!'_

_'Lucy seems more than great!'_

_'You always surprise me Luce.'_

'_Lucy nee-san's so nice to be friends with.'_

But one person has a different one.

'_War. I'll take you down and win.'_

Lisanna smirked darkly.

* * *

**This chapter is kinda just a filler to what will happen in the next chapter.**

**Suggestions are always welcomed and thank you STARFIRESUSAN18 for the review! xD**

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S I made this chapter in a hurry, so sorry if I made some mistakes. :'**


	12. The visitwar?

'**_Always tell someone how you feel, because opportunities are lost in a blink of an eye, but regret can last a lifetime.'_**

* * *

"What's the menu today?" Lucy asked excitedly as she sat down facing Wendy who was across the table.

Grandine grinned. "Chicken Steak with a sunny-side-up and corn soup!"

Lucy licked her lips. "That sounds great!"

Natsu grinned in agreement. "You bet!"

"Mom's cooking's the best!" Wendy added

"Yeah don't you know that Lucy?"

Everybody froze. It wasn't the sentence that made them froze, it was the tone in which it was said.

Cold, and icy

Lisanna

Lucy shuffled on her seat. "Wh-What do you mean?"

Lisanna rested her head on her right hand, poking her steak. "You know _exactly_ what I mean."

The room was silent.

"You're Natsu's _closest _friend now, aren't you? Well you should already know his mother's cookings are great." Lisanna stated again

Lucy bit her lip. "I'm not sure I'm his _closest _friend."

Lisanna took a bite of her steak. "What do you explain today's visit?" She said, her tone remained cold and icy.

Lucy narrowed her eyebrows. "I was only going to return Natsu's umbrella."

"And you can't give it to him in school?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes at Lisanna

_'What is she doing? Pushing me to an edge like this.'_

"Okay ladies, let's just go back to eating." Grandine suddenly said, knowing the tension

Lucy jumped. '_I totally forgot Natsu and his family are here.'_ She thought as she glanced at Lisanna who was eating her lunch innocently like nothing happened.

"Awkward?" Natsu exclaimed, his voice concerned and worried.

Lucy sighed. She took a sip of her corn soup.

_'I thought this would happen.'_

* * *

Lucy sat on the couch in Natsu's living room. It was a simple room, with a coffee table in the middle with two small couch facing it in it's left and right, and a big one facing the television across the coffee table.

She was told to stay and hang out for a while, though she wanted to go home already. Her mission was done, she returned Natsu's umbrella and she had lunch with them already _but _the Dragneels were really persistent. She finally found herself staying there doing nothing.

Lisanna was still in the dining room, she didn't know what she's still doing there although the dishes are already cleaned. Natsu said he needed to do something in his bedroom, whatever it was. Wendy said she was going to go back doing her homework. Igneel was taking a bath, and Grandine was cleaning the second floor.

Everyone's busy, except her

Lucy sighed for the hundredth time that day.

The lunch she just had was _awful_.

Lisanna kept on bringing up unimportant things about her relationship with Natsu, in front of his _parents_.

The last one though, made her blood boil.

* * *

_"How long have you known Natsu?"_

_Lucy looked up to meet Lisanna's face_

_"What?"_

_Lisanna rolled her eyes. "You heard me."_

_Lucy has been interrogated by Lisanna as if she was Natsu's parents. Questions were thrown every minute and Lucy, she kept on answering them with hesitation. Why?_

_First, it will be awkward. Natsu's family were inside the same room_

_Second, she felt uncomfortable _

_"3 years and a half, I think."_

_Natsu grinned. "Yup! Through-" _

_Lisanna cut him off. "I meant, how long have you _met_ Natsu."_

_Lucy was dumbfounded. '_Is she trying to proof that she's better than me because she has known Natsu longer?'_ She thought_

_"A week, I guess."_

_Grandine stopped eating. "A week?"_

_"Yeah." Lucy answered, feeling uneasy_

_Igneel stared at Lucy. "Well, I think you should still get to know him."_

_Wendy smiled. "But I know Lucy-san has already known Natsu through CaMK." She said, Natsu probably has told her already._

_"Yeah, we know everything about each other!" Natsu exclaimed, which made Lucy blush_

_"But still, a _week_?" Igneel asked_

_Lucy started poking her steak repeatedly. She didn't know why, but she was starting to get nervous. "Kinda?"_

_And Lisanna smirked_

_Nobody noticed_

_But Lucy did_

_And Lucy knew, she had _won_._

* * *

She was mad. Lisanna had kind of embarrassed her in front of Natsu's family.

It wasn't _friendly_. At all.

"Lucy?"

Lucy glanced back.

"Natsu."

Natsu walked slowly and sat beside Lucy. The couch brought Lucy up a bit.

"Sorry."

Lucy faced Natsu. "For what?" She asked, confused of why he was apologizing

Natsu sighed. "About Lisanna." He mumbled

Lucy's eyes went wide. It wasn't Natsu's fault.

"Natsu! It wasn't your fault!"

Natsu leaned back on the couch. "You looked very uncomfortable back there. And I was the one who dragged you there to eat with us." He said, his tone filled with guilt

Lucy smiled softly. "It's okay, Natsu."

"I honestly don't know what's wrong with Lisanna. She's acting so _different _lately."

'_Because she hates me for being too close to you.'_ Lucy wanted to say

"I just, I don't know, she embarrassed you!"

Lucy laughed lightly. Yes, she was embarrassed, but Natsu wasn't involved in anything!

"Natsu! I said it's fine."

Natsu stared at Lucy. "I can make her apologize to you. What she did was beyond her borders."

Lucy shook her head. "No, it's fine. Seriously? How many times do I need to say that to you?" She said, rolling her eyes.

Natsu then grinned. "A hundred times?"

"Are we seriously playing this?"

Natsu laughed, and Lucy followed him.

She felt better already, this little conversation with Natsu made her day. She was mad just seconds ago, but now she felt like she was flying.

After their laughter died down, they sat in silence. It wasn't awkward for them, it was comfortable.

"I'll drive you home."

Lucy smiled, shaking her head. "I can walk home."

Natsu smirked. "And let you get lost again?"

Lucy blushed. How could she forget she just got lost this morning?

Natsu chuckled. "C'mon, it's two." He said as he stood up

Lucy stood up too. "Two?" She asked glancing at the clock while taking her bag

"Yeah, time flows fast."

Lucy giggled. "Talking with quotes are we?"

Natsu laughed as he started walking out of the living room. Lucy followed him.

"Mom! I'm taking Lucy back home!"

Lucy took her boots she threw off just now, when Natsu dragged her, she didn't really have time to put off her boots tidily so, her boots were currently scattered around in front of the main door. She kneeled in front of the door, putting her boots, with Natsu doing the same with his running shoes.

Grandine walked down the stairs.

"So soon?"

Lucy faced up and stood up after she wore her boots.

"Yeah. Thanks for the lunch." Lucy said smiling. It was uncomfortable, but she managed to pass through it. And for the record, Grandine's steak was amazing. It wouldn't hurt to eat it again sometime soon.

Grandine took some keys from a table. She threw it at Natsu.

"Forgot your keys?" Grandine said with a smug look, placing both of her hands on her hips

Natsu laughed nervously. "Oh yeah."

Lucy smiled. Natsu and Grandine really have a special bond.

"Where are you going?"

Natsu, Lucy and Grandine turned their heads to the dining room door. The white haired girl, who was in the dining room just now, was currently leaning on the door frame of the dining room. Or dining room + kitchen.

"Natsu's taking Lucy home." Grandine said with a flat tone. She was starting to _not like _Lisanna after today's events. She was mean,_ very_ mean.

Lisanna raised an eyebrow, ignoring Grandine's tone when she said that. "And _who_'s going to take me home?"

Grandine's eye twitched. "I don't know _missy,_ you could take the bus or I don't know, walk to let all that fat in you vanish?" She said, facing Lisanna as she spoke

Lisanna glared at her. "Who are you to talk to me like that?"

Grandine glared back. "I am Natsu's mother, I have every right. You're his childhood friend, Lisanna, and you're not the girl I once knew and loved."

Natsu sighed. "Lisanna."

"Take me home Natsu." Lisanna said firmly

Natsu was taken aback. Lucy stared at Lisanna like she was an alien.

_'Did she just order him?'_

"What?"

Lisanna stood straighter. "Let Lucy go home by herself."

Natsu and Grandine were fuming with anger. If it was a cartoon their heads were probably in fire. What was she? A queen?

"Lisanna!"

_Ring!_

Before Grandine has a chance to _strangle _Lisanna, she froze after hearing the doorbell. Lucy glanced at the door, Natsu too.

Natsu opened the door. Trying to change the subject and preventing any trouble.

"Natsu!"

A white haired girl with a white blouse was standing in front of Natsu. Her long white wavy hair was let flowing and her bangs were tied up as usual. Her eyes were ocean blue and it was filled with generosity and love.

Natsu's eyes widen. "Mira?"

"Hey Natsu."

Mira smiled. She stared at Lucy. Her face lit up. "You must be Lucy."

Lucy blinked. "How do you-"

Mira giggled. "You met Erza, Gray, Juvia and Jellal. Even Lisanna. How could I not know?" She said sweetly. Not the annoying _sweetly_ but the genuine _sweetly_.

Lucy smiled.

Mira then looked at Lisanna.

"I'm here to take you home Lisanna. Elfman asked us to watch a movie together at four remember? With your grandma visiting and all." She said

Lisanna glared at the ground. "Yeah." She said, probably because her plan got backfired.

"Hello . I'm here to take Lisanna." Mira said when she spotted Grandine

Grandine smiled. Mira was always a kind young woman. She's polite and generous. Unlike _someone_.

"Yeah, and say hi to your grandma from me!" Grandine said as she stared at Lisanna leaving the main door, passing Natsu and Lucy without saying a word.

Mira laughed. "I will."

Natsu grinned. Either happy that Lisanna was going to be gone or Mira's smile and kindness are contagious.

"Bye Mira… Lis." He said whispering the last part

Mira went down the stairs with Lisanna beside. "Bye Natsu, Lucy and !"

They went into a black Mercedes, Mira's car, on the side of the street. Mira went to the driver's seat and Lisanna into the passengers'. When the car drove off, Natsu closed the door. He sighed.

"Well at least, _she_'s gone." Grandine said sarcastically

"Mom!"

Grandine abruptly faced Natsu. "You know she's being mean Natsu. That wasn't really nice just now. I'm not an idiot! Lucy shouldn't be treated that way!"

"It's fine ." Lucy said nervously

"It's not fine Lucy."

Natsu sighed and Lucy trailed her eyes so that it won't meet Grandine's. There was an awkward silence and Natsu spoke up after a few seconds, okay, maybe more like _hours_.

"Let's go Luce." Natsu said opening the door and walking outside

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, thank for everything ." She said

Grandine smiled. "No need to thank you. You're always welcomed here."

Lucy smiled genuinely. "Thank you."

"Bye mom, be back soon!" Natsu called out.

"Yeah!" Grandine answered back

Lucy then followed Natsu to his bike. He was already seated on it. Black, the same as the one when he came to pick her up. Natsu threw the same helmet too. Electric blue with white dots.

"Brings back memories huh?" Natsu said as he grinned

Lucy giggled. "Yup."

Lucy put on her helmet as she hold Natsu's shoulder to bring her body up so she can seat on the bike.

As they drove off, Grandine smiled from the living room window, watching the motorcycle disappear.

_'Lucy's definitely better off with Natsu.'_

* * *

**Long chapter isn't it? 1,918 words!**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and favorites!**

**It's one in the morning and I feel like I can d****ance crazily LOL**

**Starfiresusan108! Thank you again for your suggestion! I don't know what to say! Your idea kind of made a light bulb appear in my head hahaha! Thank you sooo much!**

**Love y'all !**

**Have I told you that I'm in my grandparents house? That's why I can update quickly. Since holiday's almost over, I can't really update quickly again! My provider at home's blocking this website. Sorry!**

**I'll try to update another chapter before I go back home.**

**Look forward!**


	13. Opposites Attract

**_'Never look at life as something insignificant. Never forget those friends of yours that you loved.'  
-Natsu Dragneel_**

* * *

"So, how was your visit?"

Layla asked. She was sitting on the living room couch of the Heartfilia's comfortable silent house with her husband on her right, watching the large television in front of them.

Lucy sighed, she just arrived home, thinking about forgetting today's events but _no,_ her mother only needed to bring it up when she passed the living room.

"Great!"

Lucy lied. She wasn't the type of person to lie, but today, she just can't stand it. The _drama_ was just _too much_.

"Glad you had fun darling!"

Lucy could feel her mother smiling. Although she was already in the middle of the stairs and couldn't see her, she could feel it. That sentence's tone made it obvious. Then Lucy heard something shifting on the sofa, so she thought her mother was already back watching.

She walked up each steps on the stairs and went into her room. She took a pair of outfit and after a few minutes of changing, she turned on her laptop and started to continue typing her unfinished novel.

**_Buzz!  
Buzz!_**

Lucy groaned. What does her phone want now? She slammed her laptop and took her bag. She took out her phone and looked at the screen.

There was a message.

**_From: Levy McGarden  
To: Lucy Heartfilia_**

**_How was your date? In Dragion's house? Hmm ;)_**

Lucy was completely dumbfounded. How did Levy know? She hasn't told her yet, right? Or maybe it was just like this morning when she forgot she already told Natsu she was visiting. It happened twice? But as Lucy remembered, she hasn't even texted Levy since yesterday.

**_How did you know?!_**

She typed on her phone, with confusion.

**_I have my sources lol_**

An answer came after a few seconds. Levy must have been near her phone when Lucy texted.

**_Levy! I'm serious!_**

Lucy wasn't in a mood for games. She felt like she wanted to throw her own table out of the window! Today's event really drove her nuts. Maybe she was having PMS.

**_Fine. Ask Cana. She was the one who told me._**

Cana? How could Cana know?

**_I know you asked her how she knew._**

Levy is a really detailed person, if she's curious, she'll ask you every question she had in mind. And once she starts, she won't stop.

Trust me; Lucy has felt it a _lot_ of times

**Lol. You know me well. Cana saw you walking in Orchid G Street this morning when she was going to Mrs Bisca's house (I don't know what she's doing there either). And she came up with a theory!**

The message stopped there and Lucy knew how it should have ended

**That I was visiting Natsu…**

Wait, how did Cana knew Natsu lived in Orchid Gardenia Street?

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

**And how did she know HE lives there?**

Lucy texted again.

An answer came after a few seconds

**Ever heard of facebook stalkers?**

Lucy smirked and nodded in understanding. Now she knew. When Cana's bored, she'll do anything to ease it, and one of them, is stalking.

**I see**

After she typed the message, Lucy put down her phone beside her laptop and opened her laptop back. She stared at the screen. Her novel wasn't even half of the story yet.

When her phone vibrated, she pulled it back up and read the text

**YUP! Btw, I need to finish my History work. (I know you've done it)**

She smiled

**Okay! I'll be making my novel then ;)**

Right when the message was delivered, Levy read it immediately

**Remember Lu-chan! I'll be the first to read it okay? **

Lucy read Levy's message and smiled softly. She loved her best friend. She was the kindest and the most understanding person Lucy has ever met, beside Cana.

And she knew, they'll be best friends for _life_

**Yeah! Of course! You're my best friend!**

And an answer came almost immediately

**You left out ****_'Forever bestest'_**** there**

Lucy couldn't help but grin

* * *

"Lucy's already back home?"

Natsu glanced back at his father. He had just arrived home a few minutes ago and was now sitting down on the couch of the living room, an arm resting on the armrest and the other pressing the remote, switching channels.

Igneel has a towel wrapped around his neck and was wearing a white shirt and black short pants

Natsu paid his attention back to the television. "Yeah, I gave her a ride home."

Igneel dried his hair with his white towel while walking to sit beside Natsu.

"Too bad, she's so nice." Igneel said, rubbing his hair with the towel over and over

Natsu smiled. "Yeah. You're right, dad. She is."

"Oh! I can't wait to see her become my daughter-in-law!" Igneel said with excitement

Natsu blushed red beet. He turned his head to his right. "Dad!"

Igneel smirked. "I'm joking. Can't you take a joke?"

Natsu groaned. His mother said it, and now his father? Why do they always have the same thoughts? Oh yeah, they're married and have two children called Natsu and Wendy! Back to topic, why does everybody think that he can't take a joke? Do they actually want to say that he doesn't have a sense of humor?

'_I'm offended'_ Natsu thought

They sat in silence watching the television after Natsu found a movie that looks interesting.

Igneel let out a content sigh.

"Man, that bath was great."

Natsu rolled his eyes.

"You spent like an hour there, dad." Natsu said, snorting

Igneel grinned his toothy grin Natsu inherited from. "Oh yeah, I enjoy things."

"Like a girl." Natsu stated bluntly

"Yeah, but- wait, WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Igneel shouted after he registered the sentence again

"Like-a-girl."

"NATSU DRAGNE-"

"Alright boys! SHUT UP! Igneel, go to the bedroom and dry your hair properly with the hair dryer, there are sprinkles of water _everywhere_ and Natsu, go take a shower or a bath, you _stink_!"

The womanly voice sounded angry, pissed and annoyed. They knew well whose voice it belonged too. Correction, knew _too well_.

They turned around to see Grandine glaring at both of them on the doorway. Igneel and Natsu gulped.

"Y-Yes ma'am."

Grandine stood straighter and pointed at them. "And if I hear even a single small petty argument…"

Igneel lowered his head and Natsu pouted.

"We won't get big portions for dinner."

Grandine nodded smugly. "NOW GO!"

They both scurried off upstairs passing Wendy who was walking down.

Wendy blinked. "What happened?"

Grandine shook her head and wove her hand. "Nothing, Wendy. They're just being _big_ idiots."

Wendy giggled and walked into the living room.

Grandine stared at Wendy. "Have you done your homework?"

Wendy turned back. "Yeah, finished it just now."

Wendy walked to a cupboard under the living room window and opened one of the drawers. She took out a box.

Grandine snorted. "I bet Natsu hasn't even done any homework or worksheets yet."

Wendy laughed as she took out glue and a scissor. "Yup, Natsu-nii is always like that!"

Grandine walked and sat on the couch. She closed her eyes and sighed. She didn't know why, but she was exhausted today. Maybe, it was because she dealt with that white haired girl just now.

Truthfully, Grandine was puzzled.

Lisanna had and has always been kind and nice. Especially to people she likes. But today, she was extremely different and mean. Not to Grandine or her family but to _Lucy_. An honest young girl, Grandine could see it from her warm honey brown eyes. They weren't the ones who kept secrets and holds discrimination. They were warm and innocent.

She sighed again.

Wendy placed the box back to its place and stood up holding the scissor and glue

"You're very different from him Wendy. I can't even handle Natsu's laziness anymore!" Grandine said, trying to change her thoughts as she opened her eyes

Wendy giggled. "Mom, I want to always be diligent! Remember? I want to get a scholarship!"

Grandine smiled. Her daughter's ambitions were great. Getting a scholarship and studying abroad. She'll definitely be a successful person. Grandine has no worries.

With Natsu, there are _mountains_ of worries.

"Don't you think Lucy's different?" Grandine asked suddenly

Wendy blinked. Why was her mother asking this suddenly? And different, does she mean diligent and smart?

"Yeah, she looks like the type of girl to do things neatly and never gets detention." Wendy voiced her thought

There was silence for a moment

Suddenly, Grandine grinned, she stared at Wendy.

Wendy smiled back

They were thinking the same thing

"Opposites attract, they say." They both said in the same time

Laughter came after

* * *

"Who did you visit by the way, Lucy?"

Layla asked across the table gaining the attention of Lucy and Jude. They were currently having dinner in the dining room with Lucy sitting across Jude and Layla.

Lucy blinked. "I thought I told you. A friend." She said taking a gulp of water

Layla raised an eyebrow. "I meant who it is."

Lucy placed down her glass and took her napkin. She wiped her mouth.

"The name?"

Jude rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that obviously was what your mother asked in the first place."

Lucy turned her head to her father and pouted. "Well, sorry!"

Layla smiled and took a bite of her apple. She stared at Lucy.

"So?"

Lucy looked at her mother. Realization hit her.

"Oh yeah! It's Natsu. My new friend. Or old, depends on what you think. We met from the internet."

Layla and Jude gasped.

There was an awkward silence.

Jude's and Layla's mouth were open and both of their eyes were looking at Lucy.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, what were they so freaked out on? It was only Natsu. She was going to put in some food into her mouth when her gripped loosen and the spoon fell to her plate.

She froze

It was only Natsu

_Natsu _

What did she get herself into now? Lucy let out an exhausted sigh. Damn, she didn't think this through. They will keep on throwing questions after this. Oh and after _this_, she'll remind herself to write on her calendar '_Lucy's bad day_' in today's date too.

When Jude and Layla started gaining '_consciousness'_, Lucy already knew what the first question will be

"You have a boyfriend?!"

Tonight's going to be a _long_ night

* * *

**Everyone! Great news (?) I have an idea of using anime quotes as the introduction from now on (But I don't think it's a kind of intro actually haha) **

**So after this chapter, there will always be an anime quote on top. **

**AND I HAVE ANOTHER GREAT NEWS! (Warning: caps lol)**

**MY PROVIDER UNBLOCKED THIS WEBSITE! **

**I'M BEYOND HAPPY GUYS! **

**NOW I CAN UPDATE AS QUICKLY AS I CAN! **

**YAAYYY**

**AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! **

**See you in the next chapter!**


	14. Problems

_**"Fear is not evil. It tells you what your weakness. And once you know your weakness, you can become stronger as well as kinder." **_

_**-Gildarts Clive**_

* * *

"Argh!"

Lucy groaned as she banged her head, _again, _onto her desk.

"What's wrong Lu-chan?" Levy asked, raising an eyebrow. Lucy has just gone into the classroom and when she arrived at her table, she dropped her bag on the floor and sat down quickly. Then, she banged her head, several times.

Lucy raised her head and rested it on one of her hand. She pouted, staring at Levy. "You will not believe what I've been through yesterday."

Levy giggled. "Your parents? Or Natsu?"

Lucy stared at Levy's amused eyes. She glared. "Both."

Levy was taken aback. "Your parents met Natsu?!"

Lucy groaned again. "No!"

"Then what?"

Lucy and Levy both turned their heads to the familiar voice. "Cana!"

Cana sighed. "If you're thinking why I'm here, I've been here since six thirty and I'm invisible remember?"

Lucy smiled. "You're not invisible Cana, we just don't, I don't know, _see_ you." She said as she laughed lightly

Levy placed her left hand on her hips. "Truthfully, you don't appeal to make us realize you're there."

"Well, it's the same thing! Invisible." Cana said

Lucy and Levy laughed.

"And you're laughing at me now. I'm hurt you know. Right here." Cana said pointing at her chest where her heart was.

Lucy giggled. "Yeah yeah."

Levy stopped laughing at turned to Lucy. "So? What was it that made you so frustrated?"

Lucy groaned again and slammed her head back to her desk. "My parents learned that I visited Natsu yesterday."

Cana and Levy both knew what that means.

"I see. They teased you non-stop last night."

Lucy raised her head. "You think?!"

Levy patted her best friend's back. "Relax Lucy, the past is the past, forget about it."

Cana looked at Levy with narrowed eyes. "Since when are you my grandmother?"

"Yesterday."

Lucy sighed. "And not only that, yesterday's visit was worse!"

"Why?" Levy asked, confused

"Lisanna…" Lucy trailed off. She wasn't going to tell them here. There are too much people here and Lisanna's like one of the popular girls in school. If one of her classmates heard this, and the news was spread, she'll be dead by lunch.

Cana raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with Lis-"

Cana didn't get to finish. A hand quickly covered her mouth making her startle and almost fell from her chair.

Lucy placed her index finger in front of her mouth. "Sshh! Not here." She whispered and took her hand of Cana's mouth.

Levy blinked. "Why not?"

"If anyone knew I bad mouthed or even gossiped about one of the most popular girls in school, I'm doomed."

Levy leaned back. "Oh yeah, that makes sense."

"I'm curious though of what you wanted to say." Cana said

Lucy nodded. "I'll tell you at break okay?"

Levy pouted. "Why not now? Just whisper!"

Lucy looked at Levy with an '_are you kidding me'_ look. "Whispering is tiring. If you guys didn't hear what I said, I'll have to repeat it again and again until I shout it OUT LOUD! I'm not taking any chances."

Levy giggled. "You got a point."

Cana sighed as she looked at the classroom door. "I really am curious but I guess it will have to wait. Mister Macao will come in."

Levy sighed. "Aw man! And here I was going to force you to say it!" She said to Lucy

Lucy laughed. "Luck's not in your side Levy."

Mister Macao placed all his belongings he brought on the teacher table.

"Good morning class! So, a good day isn't it? Monday!" He greeted with a smirk

Everybody groaned in response

Typical Monday

* * *

"Wanna know something Ice Breath?!"

"What is it you Ash Brain?!"

"You're an idiot!"

"That's rich coming from you!"

"Are you saying I'm the idiot?!"

"Wasn't I clear Fire Breath?!"

Natsu stood up angrily. His blood boiling. "Let's get on with it!"

Gray stood up too. He smirked. "I've been waiting for this!"

"ENOUGH!"

Erza appeared in the middle of them and shoved their face away from each other.

Natsu and Gray both fell to the floor.

Erza narrowed her eyes. "It's a start of the week and all you do is argue and fight?!"

"He started it!" Both Natsu and Gray pointed at each other.

Erza glared at both of them making both of them shiver.

"Ah, Erza-san sure is lively today."

Erza turned to the classroom door. "Juvia! How's your mother doing?"

Juvia smiled. "She's doing fine. The doctor said that she's not in any serious danger."

Gray stood up and dusted his pants. His shirt gone, nowhere to be seen. His eyes met Juvia."Juvia, how are you?" He said

Juvia stared at Gray, he was wearing no clothes and he was greeting her. Greeting her! Hearts formed in her eyes and she melted. Literally.

"I'm fine Gray-samaaa!"

Natsu frowned and stood up too.

He saw Juvia clinging to Gray and Gray trying to get her away, even though they're dating, they act like they're just best friends. Though, that's great. Rather than having them being _lovey dovey_ around each other everytime.

Natsu groaned as he sat on his seat.

'_That would be disgusting.'_

Erza suddenly turned her head to Natsu.

"Hey Natsu. I haven't seen Lisanna and it's already seven. Class is going to start soon. Where is she?"

Natsu sighed. Lisanna huh? She caused trouble yesterday and Natsu didn't feel like talking about her and he definitely didn't want to talk _to _her for the meantime. He felt betrayed. Why? Why did Lisanna said those things to Lucy? He thought that they would make good friends. But, guess he was wrong about them. No, guess he was _wrong _about Lisanna.

"Don't ask me. I don't know."

Erza raised a confused eyebrow. Natsu and Lisanna have been best friends since _who knows_ how long. If one of them is absent or sick, either one of them will know.

"That's strange."

Natsu faced Erza and looked straight into her brown eyes. "Is it?"

Erza was frozen for a second. Natsu's eyes was filled with anger but yet at the same time filled with betrayal. She knew, she knew something was up. There was a problem, between Natsu and Lisanna. She didn't know what exactly the problem was and she won't just blame it on Natsu so, she'll just wait. She'll just wait till there's a hint and then she'll find out.

She _will_ find out.

"Yeah."

Natsu broke their eye contact and stared at the whiteboard. Head thinking and remembering.

Erza walked away and went out of the classroom. She leaned on the wall beside the door.

'_There's something. And I don't know why but, why do I get the feeling Lucy's involved_ _with all this?'_

* * *

"Is that what happened?"

Lucy lowered her head. "Yeah."

"THAT GIRL!" Levy shouted, as she stood up from the canteen seat, with anger flashed in her eyes.

Cana sighed. "Levy."

"YOU HEARD HER CANA! WHAT SHE DID WAS TOO FAR! EMBARRASSING HER IN FRONT OF _HIS_ PARENTS BEING ALL SMUG AND ALL?!" Levy shouted but low enough for nobody to hear except their table

Lucy smiled nervously. "It's all right Levy. She's just being-"

"Being what? Protective, possessive of him?! She's not even his girlfriend and you know that!" Levy spat back

"Levy, sit back down this instance and lower your temper. You're attracting attention." Cana hissed, looking at several students who passed by eyeing them weirdly.

Levy exhaled. She sat back down and calmed down.

"Lucy, you should pay her back for what she did." Levy said, glaring at her food for break

Lucy smiled, sadly. "I know, I know what she did was too far. But Levy, I'm not a person for revenge. I can only pay her back when she strikes right in front of me again and not when there's much people around."

"You know her Levy, she doesn't like attracting too much attention." Cana said

"Unlike someone." Lucy said rolling her eyes

Levy crossed her arms. "Hey!"

Cana laughed and Lucy giggled.

Levy pouted and continued eating her food. "I guess so. But Lucy, next time she strikes back, _please_ strike back. I can't stand you losing and helplessly falling into her filthy hands!"

Lucy giggled again as she took a bite of her bread. "I will, I will. But, don't you think she'll, I don't know, change her attitude towards me?"

Cana shrugged. "I don't think that will happen soon."

Lucy glanced at Cana, chewing her bread.

"What makes you say that?"

"Don't know, just had the feeling."

Lucy nodded understanding.

**RING!  
RING!  
RING!**

"What the?! It rang already?!" Levy shouted

Lucy took a big bite of her bread, Cana drank her coca cola quickly and Levy shoved takoyakis into her small mouth.

"Let's go!" Cana said, breathing hard as a result of drinking all the soda in a second

Lucy was still chewing her bread and so was Levy shoving in all her takoyakis.

Cana stood up. "Leave them! Miss Bisca's going to give us a lot of homeworks if we don't get back! C'mon!" She shouted

"But our food!"

"ARGH! FASTER!"

* * *

Lucy sighed in relieve. They got back to their class right before Miss Bisca came in. Luck was on their side now! Eating all that bread quickly made her tired though.

Lucy stared at Miss Bisca's handwriting on the whiteboard, reviewing Trigonometry. She wrote every word and letter on the whiteboard into her notebook. Until, something strange on her table caught her eye.

There was a letter. A small letter, on the next page of her notebook.

'_What's this?_' She asked herself as she opened it.

A small paper was inside, it seems like a note.

As she read it, she held in a gasp.

_**Meet me at lunch, blondie. Rooftop. We have something to discuss.  
-Lisanna.S**_

Cana was right. Lisanna wasn't going to change her attitude. Calling her 'blondie' is still a proof.

Lucy sighed. Now, she has to deal with this later.

* * *

"What? You're not going to eat lunch with us?" Levy asked with confused eyes.

"Yeah, I have to meet up with someone." Lucy said nervously. She had just told Levy and Cana that she can't join them eat lunch, though she didn't tell her that Lisanna wanted to meet her. She doesn't even know if she's able to eat lunch too. Lisanna's going to make things long and complicated. She had a feeling.

"Is it Natsu?" Cana asked suddenly

Lucy shook her head. "No, just a friend."

Levy sighed. "I know you're hiding who she or he is but, I trust you Lucy, so…"

Lucy smiled. "Thanks Levy." Her friends really did understand her, and she felt really glad.

Cana grinned. "Let's go and eat Levy! I'm STARVING!"

Lucy laughed. "You sound like you haven't eaten for DAYS, Cana. Bye guys! Have fun!"

"Bye Lu-chan!"

Lucy watched them leave with a smile.

* * *

"I can't believe Lucy didn't tell us who it is." Levy said as she pouted

Cana raised an eyebrow. "I thought you trusted her."

Levy raised her head. "I do! It's just that. Why can't Lucy trust us more?"

"You know that Lucy is a kind of person who will tell us when it's time right?" Cana stated

Levy sighed, playing with her chopsticks. "I know."

Cana took a sip of her soup. "Then we'll wait."

"Umm, can we sit here?" A feminine voice asked suddenly

Levy and Cana turned their heads to the source of the voice. There stood four people. A scarlet haired girl, a blue haired girl, a blue haired boy, who isn't wearing any clothes, and a pink haired boy they knew as, Natsu. Each of them holding a tray.

Levy blinked. "Sure."

"Thanks!" The blue haired guy said

Cana narrowed her eyes. "Why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

Natsu laughed. "Cause he's an idiot!"

The blue haired guy growled. "Watch your mouth fire breath!"

"Excuse these boys' rudeness." Erza said, glaring at both them

They sat down on their table. The scarlet haired girl beside Levy, and the blue haired girl beside Cana while the boys sat facing each other on the other end of the table.

"I'm Erza by the way, this is Juvia, Gray and Natsu." Erza said pointing at each of them

Cana observed each of them, especially Natsu who was still arguing with Gray. "I see." _'So this is Lucy's boyfriend'_

Levy smiled. "We're Levy and Cana."

Natsu froze for a moment. Why does those names seem familiar? Then his mind clicked. He turned to them. "You're-"

Levy smirked. "Yup! Your _girlfriend's_ best friends!"

Erza, Gray and Juvia stared at Natsu. "What."

* * *

Lucy took each step of the stairs slowly. Her heart beating faster and faster. What does Lisanna want to discuss? Okay, Lucy actually already knows. It's definitely about Natsu.

She sighed. Problem and problem just kept coming to her. She had enough yesterday and now this. She's going to _die_ someday.

When she reached the door of the rooftop, she took a deep breath.

She reached the doorknob, turned it and opened it.

Light shone and her eyes squinted a little. When her eyes adjusted, she saw someone.

A figure stood a few meters in front of her.

"Hey _b!tch_."

* * *

**How was it? **

**Please review! **


	15. Trouble

_**"****There's nothing fortunate about having your fate decided for you. You have to gain your own happiness."  
****-Lucy Heartfilia**_

* * *

"Hey _b!tch."_

Lucy's eyes adjusted to the sunlight. She saw Lisanna, standing in the center of the roof, her arms crossed and her eyes deadly.

Lucy gulped. This was going to be a long chat alright.

"Lisanna."

Lisanna shifted her weight to her left.

"Let's-" Lisanna started with an emotionless voice but was cut off by Lucy.

"You better watch your mouth." Lucy hissed, her eyes narrowing. She was fighting back right now, not only because of Levy's words, but a _b!tch_? She's gone too far.

Lisanna raised an eyebrow. Then, she laughed.

It was a dark laugh, a witch's laugh maybe, anyone could hear the venom in it.

"Or what? What are _you_ going to do, _princess_?" Lisanna spitted out as soon as she finished her _witch_ laugh

Lucy gritted her teeth and curled her palms, trying to calm herself down. She took a deep breath. She was just seconds away from ruining that beautiful face of hers. Oh yes, Lucy has taken quite some skills from her karate course as a child.

"You might be sorry later."

Lisanna scoffed. "Like that can happen by a puny girl like you."

Lucy has never been so mad her entire life. She was always the calm person, the peacemaker. Even in Natsu's house she wasn't this mad.

Maybe she was just PMSing.

"Let's get back to business, princess."

Maybe not. This girl was just irritating.

"What business, Elsa?" Lucy answered, feeling smug inside that she came up with a weird comeback.

Lisanna glared then she smirked not long after. "You must mean I'm pretty?"

Lucy placed a fake apologetic look. "No, I just think that you cannot let Natsu go even though I'm his friend. _Let it go, _Lisanna, _Let it go_!" Lucy said, singing the last part

Lisanna groaned in frustration. "Stop mocking me! And how'd you know I was going to talk about him?!"

Lucy hit a nerve. 1-0 for Lucy!

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "What is it that you want to talk that isn't about Natsu?" She said in an obvious tone.

Lisanna narrowed her eyes. "You're right. So you better stay away from him."

Lucy glared back. "Like I'll do that. He's my friend."

Lisanna curled her palms into balls. "Blondie, I'm serious. If you take him away-"

"I am not taking him away!"

Lisanna narrowed her eyes even more, if that's even possible, clearly pissed off with my sudden interruption.

"If you take him away, I'll make your life a living hell."

Lucy took in Lisanna's words. She bit her lip.

'_She's serious, isn't she?'_

There was silence. Lisanna and Lucy both staring, or glaring, at each other in silence. Lisanna waiting for Lucy's response.

Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

'_A living hell? Then come at me, I'll give it back a hundred times more.' _Lucy decided as she opened her eyes

"Then I'll make yours same too." She said sternly, her eyes filled with determination

Lisanna's eyes widened a bit, but she kept her composure.

"Fine, let's see whose life will be worse." She finally said, her eyes emotionless

Lisanna grabbed her bag lying beside her and walked pass Lucy, heading downstairs. Lucy heard each step Lisanna took while walking down the stairs, and in every step she thought back about what just happened.

Lucy sighed as the footsteps finally vanished.

'_What trouble did I just get into?'_

* * *

Natsu blushed. "She's not my girlfriend!"

Juvia blinked. "Is the girl Levy mentioned is perhaps, Lucy-san?"

Levy faced Juvia with her eyes widened. "You've met her?"

Gray furrowed his eyebrows. "Ah, that kind blonde haired girl."

"When did you meet her?" Cana asked, leaning onto the table, feeling interested that Lucy have not told her yet.

Erza started eating her strawberry cake. "We met at a mall." She said with a smile.

Levy nodded. "I see."

'_You're so going to pay for not telling us, Lucy!' _Cana and Levy both thought, circulating a plan to torture her. Oh boy!

Erza gulped down her cake. She crossed her arms and nodded with a light blush. "I knew it. Lucy is Natsu's girlfriend."

Natsu groaned, his blush still in place. "She is not!"

Levy smirked, her eyes glinting with mischief. "Don't deny it!"

Cana smirked too. "She likes you too! Relax."

Erza agreed. "It's alright Natsu, to finally like someone, to finally be with someone."

"Ash Brain's embarrassed! Now this is rare!" Gray said with a smirk

"Natsu-san is finally taken. Juvia couldn't be happier." Juvia said with a smile

Natsu groaned, his face still red. He chopped his steak harshly as his _so-called _friends, maybe he should call them betrayers, started talking about how he and Lucy would be a perfect match, about their marriage, their children-

Woah. They went _that_ far.

Natsu sighed, he ignored his friend's laughs and assumptions. But deep inside, he felt something warm as his friends talked about Lucy and him.

'_What's this feeling?'_

* * *

**So I was scanning my gmail the other day. I came across some people who follow me. I opened their profile (I'm a stalker lol) just feeling curious. And I felt honored. They do not only follow me, but they follow some other pretty good authors and stories too, and I, I don't think I'm actually that good in writing. I write for fun. But I just, I feel very honored everyone! For liking this story, for everything! You guys- I- AH! **

**My vocabularies are not that vast so yeah, I can't really describe what I'm feeling right now and I'm stuttering there lol. My writing's going to get weirder if I continue so let's get back to what I want to say.**

**THANK YOU **

**SO MUCH**

**A million hugs for you! For everyone!**

**And I kind of feel guilty for not updating for a month. My National Exam's coming up, it's next week, so before that I'm going to give you a short chapter. Sorry if you feel disappointed.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Feel free to comment or suggest!**


	16. Start

**_"Sometimes feelings can overcome calculations."  
-Mavis Vermillion_**

* * *

"Lucy!"

Lucy turned backwards, facing her two best friends who were currently running towards her as if they were chased by a gorilla or something.

Lucy blinked. "What's wrong?"

As Levy and Cana stopped running, Lucy could see their eyes _on fire_. A dark, evil aura glowed around them. Lucy started sweating, she gulped. She knew what this meant. They're going to torture her!

"Ohohoho! You didn't tell us Lucy!" Levy started, her eyes narrowing making Lucy feel she was so small.

Lucy smiled nervously. _What was she talking about? _

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Lucy!" Cana shouted as she placed her hands on Lucy's neck, strangling her and shaking her. In a joking way, of course.

"Ca-Cana! I can't b-breathe!" Lucy choked out, trying to stop Cana from shaking her too much while she was having a hard time breathing.

Cana finally let go and crossed her arms. She glared looking like she didn't do any harm to her best friend. "You didn't tell us!"

Lucy gasped in some air. After she composed herself, she furrowed her eyebrows. "Tell you what exactly?"

Levy's hand flew and gripped Lucy's shoulder in lightning speed.

"That you've met Natsu Dragneel, A.K.A one of the popular guys, friends!" Levy shouted and Lucy could swear her ears went deaf after that.

Then it clicked. _I see, Levy and Cana has met Erza, Juvia, Gray and Jellal._

Lucy laughed nervously. That was a clear reason of why both of them looks like they were about to murder her. She didn't tell them a big matter. A big matter to them anyways.

"It's no big deal, I only met them at a mall. End of story!"

Cana and Levy both glared again. "Oh really?"

Lucy bit her lip. "Yeah?"

Levy let go of Lucy's shoulders and grabbed Lucy's wrist. Then she started walking along the hallway, dragging Lucy and Cana following them behind.

"You've got a lot of story to tell!" Levy shouted, dragging Lucy heading somewhere.

Lucy gulped. _This isn't good._

Cana followed quickly behind. "Oh, and you've also got a lot of torture to face!" Cana shouted smugly with a smirk

Well, Lucy can't really tell if Cana was smirking or not but she could feel it.

_The torture's really coming!_

"AH! HELP!" Lucy shouted, tearing away her hand from Levy's grip.

"LUCY!" Levy shouted back, seeing her best friend she held moments ago starting to run

"DON'T YOU DARE RUN FROM US LUCY!" Cana shouted as she and Levy started running too, following Lucy

"YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF THINGS TO TELL!"

"AND REMEMBER, PAIN TOO!

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN DEVILS!"

"OH! WE'LL CATCH YOU ALRIGHT!"

"MUAHAHAHA RUN FROM US LUCY! KEEP RUNNING!"

"WE'LL DEFINITELY CATCH YOU!"

"HAH! I'M FASTER AT RUNNING THAN YOU TWO!"

"LET'S JUST SEE HOW THIS ENDS!"

"YOU TWO ARE SNAILS! LOOK HOW FAR I AM IN FRONT OF YOU!"

"LUUUUUCYYYYYY!"

The three of them kept running all over the school.

Natsu, Gray, Juvia and Erza blinked as the three crazy girls ran past them.

'_What was that?'_

* * *

"My wrist hurts!" Lucy whined looking at her red wrist

"Well, you were the one who started running at lunch!" Levy said crossing her arms.

"Man, your grip's like a snake, Cana. Look at what you did!" Lucy said showing off her wrist in front of Cana 's face.

School was finished not long ago. At lunch, Mrs Bisca was the one who stopped them, with her glare and a threatening of 'F' of course. After that they went to class, Lucy probably has a backache right now, feeling Cana's and Levy's glare for more than two hours. When the bell rang, Cana gripped Lucy's wrist and dragged her out of the school, having used extra strength so Lucy won't escape again.

They were currently in front of the gate of the school; Lucy has already spit out everything, not wanting any more trouble.

"Not my fault!"

Lucy's eye twitched. "So it's my fault?!"

"Yeah? We were just making sure you won't run again." Cana said raising an eyebrow

Lucy massaged her wrist. "I need to go to a hospital. And it's because of you two!"

Levy giggled. "Oh come on, hospital? Too far Lucy."

Lucy pursed her lips. "Clinic." She said narrowing her eyes

"You don't need to go anywhere for God's sake! It will be gone by tomorrow!" Cana exclaimed with an obvious tone

"Fine! I hate you two!" Lucy said with a playful glare a pout as she turned her body heading for her house

"We love you too Lucy!" Levy and Cana both said back while giggling.

Lucy let out a small smile.

'_At least I have friends that'll support me.'_

Then she remembered about what just occurred. She glared playfully again.

'_Maybe.'_

Lucy sighed, walking slowly further and further away from her school.

'_Lisanna, why can't you just stop already?'_

* * *

Lisanna glared at a certain blonde.

Yes, she has been stalking her _enemy's_ old facebook for quite some time. Seeing her blonde hair, her brown honey eyes, her _everything_, was infuriating!

That blonde had stood up to her! Calling her names, mocking her!

She wasn't scared, she wasn't terrified, and she even _challenged _her. She scrolled down the blonde's, Lisanna doesn't even want to say her name, facebook pictures impatiently.

Then, she found something that caught her eye

_Wow, _Lisanna thought as she smirked.

_Plan number one_

* * *

'_Chapter twenty-five!' _Lucy thought, her fingers tired and exhausted from typing too much. She pulled back her hands from her laptop, intertwined them and stretched them.

It's been two and a half hours since Lucy started to finish that chapter, the scenes and conversations weren't coming to her today, but she eventually finished it.

She looked back to her finished chapter and sighed happily. She can't wait for her novel to be finished so Levy can read it and critic her.

'_Now, internet time!'_

She clicked google chrome, waited for it to load, then opened facebook.

Lucy thought back to a game in facebook she loved a few years ago. She was bored, so she might as well play it again.

She was about to press _Criminal Case_ when she realized someone has tagged her.

Lucy frowned. There was never someone who tagged her, well in high school that is, in middle school and primary, lots of her classmates tagged her, either in outing class, in class or outside of school.

She pressed it out of curiosity

And there, popped out a picture of her, when she was seven, she wore a white goose dress, the edge reached her knees and a long neck of a goose came out from under. She wore goose flats, the tip of her flats were made as a goose neck. Her hair was thrown with powder and she was crying, snot was trailing down her nose and face.

Lucy felt tears in her eyes.

This was a picture from a long time ago, when her grandma bought her a present she thought was great, Lucy was forced to wear it because she didn't want her grandma to be sad, so she wore it plus some powder on her hair to make her grandma happier, after some time wearing it, she wanted to quickly take it off but her grandma _insisted_ of taking a picture which made her cry because she knew she would be embarrassed.

How can it be here in facebook? Then she remembered her mom, posting it in facebook accidentally. She couldn't delete it because _unfortunately _she forgot her password

Lucy shook her head, her face became red and she glared, which was failing because of the tears.

The person who posted it was…

_The White Witch_

Lucy knew who it was.

The caption was, _Lucy Heartfilia, the snot crying goose princess! Ha!_

The likes, wow, it was already thirty-five and the comments, seventy-three.

Lucy repeated it in her mind. '_Seventy-three!'_

She opened the comments. Harsh words, insults, mocking, laughing.

There are people she doesn't even recognize! How could they judge her!

Tears started flowing faster. _These people were judging her! They don't even know her!_

_**Katie Sophie: LOL, she looks ugly, have the feeling she won't turn out pretty at all**_

'_Katie?! Never heard of her!'_

_**Jane Jackson: Katie Sophie, I know right! That's the most embarrassing picture I've ever seen, and ew!**_

'_Her too! Who are they?!'_

_**OMG I'M FABULOUS: Well I think she'll turn pretty-**_

Lucy smiled feebly even though her tears were still there. _At least someone was writing good comments._

_**and like others, ruin her life by turning into a b-**_

Lucy slammed her laptop shut.

_It has started_. She crossed her arms, taking a deep breath, her tears were still flowing.

_What Lisanna called _hell.

But Lucy won't break down, she won't give up. And she knew Lisanna won't either.

Lisanna will be paid back!

Lucy wiped her tears.

'_Now it's my turn.'_

* * *

**I am so sorry for the long update! To tell you the truth, I can't come up with any kind of ideas for starting this chapter, but… yay! Finally made it! Sorry if it doesn't reach your expectations.**

**And the goose dress, imagine the one Natsu bought for Erza.**

**And another thing, Lisanna challenged Lucy and Lucy challenged her back. **

**If any of you come up with a good idea for their **_**fights, quarrels, challenges?, **_**you can review or Private Message me your idea! **

**And if you have any other questions, just ask!**

**Thanks a lot and look forward!**


	17. Revenge and Guilt

"_**Those painful memories are what help us make it to tomorrow and become stronger."  
-Erza Scarlet**_

* * *

"I hate her."

Lucy sighed

"I really, _really,_ wish she dies."

Lucy bit her bottom lip

"I'LL KILL HER!" Levy shouted as she quickly stood up from the table, her eyes filled with rage.

"Levy!" Lucy stood up abruptly too, trying to calm her friend down

"Chill, Levy. We have to help Lucy remember?" Cana said calmly.

The three of them were having lunch together in the dining hall. Lucy had just told her two best friends what happened yesterday and last night. At first, Lucy wanted them to give revenge ideas, but every step she took in this school, made her guilty and guiltier. And so, she decided to ask them some advices. What _actually_ must she _do_?

Levy and Lucy both sat back down.

Lucy sighed again. "Not help. Just, _please_, give me some advice."

Levy glared. "Advice? I'd rather give you ideas to kill her."

"I feel bad and guilty. I, I hate her for doing that, yes. But, I _was_ the one who challenged her. I don't think revenge is a good thing." Lucy explained

"Hey, you didn't challenge her remember? You were just maintaining your relationship with Natsu." Cana said

Lucy groaned. "I know."

"Well, let's kill her!" Levy said smugly

"Levy!" Lucy was starting to think this was a bad idea, letting Levy know. She did want revenge yesterday, she did promise herself to pay Lisanna back, but she wasn't strong enough. She knew it won't result in anything good.

"Fine. But I have an idea of revenge." Levy said, her eyes narrowing and glinting dangerously

Lucy narrowed her eyes at Levy. Levy scares her sometimes and she knew, this idea would be bad. "Levy." She said in warning, she didn't want trouble.

Levy smirked. "Relax Lucy. It won't be _that_ bad_._"

* * *

Lucy's heart beat beats faster and faster. She walked nervously forward, hugging her books tightly.

This wasn't what she wanted. No, this wasn't right. No, this idea was the worst.

She was starting to sweat.

She watched as Lisanna was pushed around person by person and her, glaring at everyone who pushed

A paper was stuck on her back.

_PUSH ME_

No.

No.

No.

Lucy gritted her teeth as she watched from behind.

This wasn't right.

Lisanna was pushed again, this time, her books falling.

Yes, Levy. It's _that _bad.

Levy had asked Jet and Droy to accidently bump into Lisanna and paste that stupid paper on her back. Jet and Droy were Levy's fanboys, so, yeah, they did it happily.

Lucy walked through the hallway feeling hundreds of stares on her even though no one was looking, Lisanna not far in front of her. Hundreds of thoughts were running through her head. What if Natsu and the others sees Lisanna? What will her mother say? (Okay, that thought wasn't needed but boy, this was horrible.) Will Lisanna blame her?

Lucy didn't doubt that, of course she'll blame her!

Lucy hugged her books tighter. Lisanna was just done picking up her books.

What should she do?

_Tell her?_ No, that's a bad idea. Lisanna would think that she was trying to be nice in front of people. _Hint her?_ Uh, how?

This was despicable, Levy!

Yes, Lucy had promised to make Lisanna's life a living hell too but she knew she can't do it. The moment she said it, deep in her heart she knew she can't.

And now, this.

Levy!

This wasn't Levy's fault though. Lucy was the one who told her about what happened, and she also agreed to Levy's plan. She could've disagreed. And yet, yet she a_greed._

Everything's so complicated! How was she going to stop this, this _torture_?

Lucy swallowed dryly.

Lisanna doesn't deserve this. She may have done bad things to her but she didn't deserve this.

Lisanna stopped walking in front of her locker, and she started placing her books.

Lucy stopped too, a few meters back, taking out her phone and pretending to check it.

Lucy then saw Max. And in that moment, she knew what to do.

"Max!"

Max turned to Lucy. He was wearing the school uniform, with both his hand in his pockets.

"Lucy?"

Lucy gulped nervously. "I, I need you to do something." She said biting her lip while putting her phone back to her pocket

Max blinked, clearly confused, but he nodded

"Please tell Lisanna, about the paper on her back. And please don't tell her I asked you." Lucy whispered, looking directly to his eyes, pleadingly.

Max narrowed her eyes. Lucy knew he didn't know so she nodded her head to where Lisanna was. Max turned his head to Lisanna's direction. And he saw the '_PUSH ME'_.

Max turned back to Lucy and smiled.

"You're so kind, Lucy."

And her world came crushing down

Lucy watched as Max went to Lisanna and told her. Lisanna's eyes widened and she stretched her hand to her back, gripping the paper.

Lucy turned her body and started walking the other way.

_You're so kind, Lucy_

Lucy felt tears.

_No, I'm not._

* * *

"Yo Flame Brain! Are you coming?!"

Natsu groaned. He would gladly hang out in Gray's house but his mother had asked him to stay for dinner today. Wendy was going to try to cook and his mother sternly said to go home not too late, his mother r_eally_ loved Wendy huh? And no Natsu Dragneel is _not_ jealous, he just thinks it's annoying sometimes.

And to make things worse, his motorcycle's being repaired, which means walking home in the rain! How fun is that!

"Can't do that Ice block. Mom wants me home not too late today."

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'll just bring Lyon, Gajeel and Elfman then."

Gajeel smirked. "You're going to miss the fun Salamander. We're going to play GTA V today."

Natsu glared and turned to Gray. "Man, can't you just move it to another day?"

Gray smirked too. "Well no cause today's a lucky day since my parents are gone."

Elfman grinned. "Today is a manly day!"

Natsu sighed as he closed his locker. He swung his backpack on his shoulder.

"Fine, whatever, have fun you losers."

He then walked away sulkily. He really wanted to play.

They snickered behind him and he turned and glared. Those guys really get on his nerves.

He then resumed walking to the school gate.

What was he going to do at home anyway? His routine. Watch TV, eat dinner, play his X box, do his homework, watch football, go to sleep.

He stopped walking and saw a familiar blonde walking alone out of the school gate, holding a black umbrella covering her from the rain.

One word rang in his head.

_Lucy_

It was late already, 4.30 exactly. High School Students stop studying at four and there wasn't many people left here.

Why was she alone?

Her figure disappeared when she turn to the left.

She was with her friends yesterday, he remembered, Levy and Cana.

He decided to chase after her.

He zipped open his bag, took his black and red umbrella he borrowed Lucy once, held it and smiled. She returned it just for him that day, wanting to check on him.

He felt that warm feeling again.

What was wrong with him?

He shrugged it off and opened the umbrella. He then ran after her.

He suddenly has this urge to see her face, to hear her voice.

* * *

Lucy felt guilty. Her stomach was twisting many kinds of knots; her heart was filled with guilt and disgust.

She shouldn't have told Levy. This was all her fault, not Levy's. She did agree to Levy's plan.

She knew people had taken pictures of Lisanna's back, she knew Lisanna will have to endure all of the embarrassment, she knew, she would feel guilty her whole life.

Lucy ignored and avoided people all throughout school, even Levy and Cana.

Lucy had seen Levy's face, her face was filled with guilt too, not guilt for what she did to Lisanna, but for what she did to make Lucy like _this._

Lucy sighed. She should talk to Levy and not make her feel like this too. This feeling was worse than horrible.

She walked slowly home, an umbrella above her to keep her dry form the rain. It was doing a good job until someone splashed a puddle at her.

This day couldn't get any worse.

"Hey Lucy!"

She spoke too soon.

She didn't feel like talking. Especially to _him._

Lucy stopped and turned around, meeting a grinning Natsu running to her. His umbrella he once borrowed her above him.

"Hey." She muttered, her face gloomy and blank.

Natsu noticed the atmosphere, he frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Lucy let a fake smile took over. "No, nothing's wrong. Just, thinking about something."

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "You sure?" He asked, his voice and face filled with concern.

Lucy nodded weakly.

She loved him, yes. But she wasn't in the mood to talk to him. She didn't deserve him. Look at what she did to his childhood friend, she embarrassed her, for _revenge_. She shouldn't have challenged her, she should've just ignored that stupid note, she should've just stop caring about Lisanna.

This wouldn't have happened.

"Lucy?"

Lucy trembled.

She broke down. Her hands too weak to hold the umbrella, it fell to the ground, and rain started showering her.

She sobbed, tears flowing down her face.

She was despicable. She was _disgusting_.

"Lucy."

She didn't dare to look into his eyes, her face facing the ground as she sobbed.

She didn't expect anything to happen. She would have thought Natsu would just walk away saying he had an errand or something, anything to get away from her.

But she didn't expect this, she didn't expect warm arms around her, her face to his chest, and her hugging him back.

No, she didn't expect _this_. And yet, she just stood hugging him tightly as if he was going to disappear.

"It's going to be alright, Luce."

It was just too much, this day was just too much.

She let it out, she let everything out.

Right there, under the rain, on his chest.

* * *

**Okay, might have made Lucy thinking too much but I think Lucy's a **_**very**_ **kind girl, so I think she would have thought so even though that was Levy's idea. But she could've prevented it, and she agreed instead.**

**The drama of Lucy and Lisanna, wow, just, wow. I can't even imagine lol**

**Cliché I know, hugging under the rain haha.**

**Review?**


	18. Revealed Emotions

'_**When people realize how lonely it is being on their own, they will become kind.'  
-Mirajane Strauss**_

* * *

"Well, in my opinion, you both are wrong."

Lucy wiped her tears away, and she started laughing lightly. "Tell me something I don't know."

They were both inside a small café, sitting in a small booth. Natsu had taken Lucy there to calm her down and to dry their selves from the outside rain, it was still pouring down heavily even though it's been an hour. And in that moment, Lucy had spilled everything out, her feelings, the fight with Lisanna, _everything._

Natsu sighed. He brought his hand to his hair. His face screams betrayal and pity, Lisanna has been his friend since forever, and now this happens. This isn't Lisanna, not at all.

"I, I just can't believe she did that."

Lucy smiled sadly. "She loves you."

"And I can't believe that either." Natsu stated immediately

Lucy stared at Natsu seriously. "Natsu. She _loves_ you, more than anything. I know you, and I can believe she's fallen that far."

It pains Lucy to talk about Lisanna's feelings. It's just like making Natsu reconsider and make him start liking Lisanna. But that statement she just said, it applies_ to herself_ _too._

"It's like you're saying I should accept this treatment of Lisanna's and not be friends with you anymore."

Lucy bit her lip. "Lisanna deserves you. And maybe, I should back off." She said softly, gently placing her hand on top of Natsu.

It hurts to say that. Her heart ache, wanting to jump out and die, maybe wither to nothingness.

"I don't want that. I don't want to be strangers with you."

"Natsu-"

Natsu stood up, his eyes burning with anger, either because of Lisanna or Lucy's words.

"I don't care if she loves me. I want to stay friends with you. And I don't like Lisanna, she's just a childhood friend and I'm sure of that. She deserves someone else, I am confident it's not me."

Natsu's eyes bore to Lucy's, leaving her speechless with her eyes widened.

"And don't be too hard on yourself Lucy, you, feeling guilty even though she started it, wanting to fix everything, you have a kind heart and don't you dare deny that." Natsu finished

There was silence until Lucy smiled a soft smile and her eyes softened. "Natsu."

The same warm feeling swarm throughout Natsu's body, his heart beating faster and faster.

He knew what this meant, what this all meant.

He looked away, his cheeks feeling warm.

"Besides, I like someone else."

He mumbled

Lucy blinked, hearing some muffled words from the boy across of her. "Did you say something Natsu?"

"No."

* * *

Her eyes scanned through all the posts in her phone.

_Lisanna, a popular girl suddenly turns a loser! "__**PUSH ME**__" LOL_

_Hilarious! It's been so long since something like this happens! Moreover to one of the populars_

_Popularity Level: From 9 to 15! Famous because of embarrassment! Hahahah_

Lisanna threw her phone across her room. She didn't care if it broke. She didn't care how expensive it was. All she cared about was herself now. It has to be Lucy, she knew. She knew!

Yet, why does she feel that it's all her own doings? Why does she feel like it was all her fault that she was embarrassed like this?

Tears welled up on her eyes. Lisanna dropped to the ground, her hand clutching her head.

Was this how Lucy felt?

Why is she feeling pity now when she was the one who started everything!

She slowly brought her body up and headed to the door, opened it and slammed it close.

She ran downstairs and was about to open the front door when Mira's voice called out.

"Lisanna?"

Lisanna froze. "Y-Yes?" She stuttered, blinking her tears away

"Where are you going?"

"Out." Lisanna answered quickly

"Out? It's 5.30 p.m."

Lisanna bit her bottom lip. Her lips quivered, the tears she shielded were quickly flowing down.

"Lisanna? You okay?"

Lisanna slowly faced her older sister, making her tears and eyes visible.

Mira dropped the glass she was holding, the surface cracked against the floor and the water inside was spilled. Mira's eyes widened, she hugged Lisanna hurriedly, her face sad and hurt of why her dear little sister was crying.

"Lisanna what's wrong?"

By the softness of her older sister's voice, Lisanna knew.

She did a lot of horrible things in the past week.

* * *

"Lucy?"

Lucy stepped into her house.

"Yes?"

Layla's head appeared from the kitchen door. Lucy could smell mashed potatoes and fried chicken in the air, the sounds of meat being fried, and water boiling.

Layla furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Why are you home late? It's 6.00 p.m!" She exclaimed walking forward to reveal her white apron stained with sauces and a spatula she was holding.

Lucy smiled, feeling better than ever. She had just spilled everything to Natsu, and his response was more than comforting.

_I don't care if she loves me. I want to stay friends with you. And I don't like Lisanna, she's just a childhood friend and I'm sure of that. She deserves someone else, I am confident it's not me._

Lucy recalled his sincere voice and his serious face. It made her feel a little better.

'_He wants to stay friends with me. He chose me.'_

All she had to do now was apologize and fix everything with Lisanna.

"Lucy!"

Lucy jumped. "Yes! What!"

Layla groaned as she headed back into the kitchen as soon as the sizzling in the kitchen got softer.

She then said curtly "You're wet, I don't know what happened to you, why you're late, and what business you had but please, would you just tell me what you were doing?!"

Lucy giggled, feeling relieved her mother was still the same old Layla. "I went to a café with a friend."

She could feel her mother rolling her eyes. "There you go. Simple, right?"

"Yes mom." Lucy answered sarcastically, she headed to the stairs, wanting to go to her room and fix the mess she was in. She could feel her hair being wet and dirty, her body sticky and her eyes red.

"Now go take a bath, you stink!" Layla shouted from behind

Lucy groaned.

"Yeah, okay mom! You don't have to remind me!"

* * *

"I did horrible things to Lucy, Mira-nee."

Mira lowered her gaze to her lap. Lisanna was sitting with Mira in the living room, her eyes wet with tears still flowing down her cheeks. Her hands gripping the fabric of her uniform's skirt, not having the time to change it.

"I can't even face you right now. I bullied her, I threatened her!"

Lisanna bit her bottom lip, hard enough to get blood flowing out

"Everybody's going to hate me, Natsu, Erza, Gray, everyone! I'm a, I'm a _disgrace!"_

Lisanna sobbed, bringing her hands to her tears stained face.

Mira made no sound or movement, which Lisanna thought was a sign that she was angry and very disappointed. She covered her face with her hands even more, she can't even look at her older sister, she's a disgrace to her family.

She didn't expect though, a few seconds later, her body was once again against her sister in a tight hug.

"You're not a disgrace, Lisanna, and you'll never be." She whispered

Lisanna's eyes widened.

"Don't ever say that. We make mistakes yes, but those mistakes will never be a disgrace to us, me and Elfman. You're our lovely little sister. So don't ever say that again."

Lisanna brought her hands to her sister's back, hugging her tightly for comfort and assurance. Her tears suddenly stopped as she sank in Mira's words.

"You can make things right from now on, right?"

Tears welled up again on her eyes, but this time, it wasn't because of what she did wrong, it was because of her dear sister's words and assurance.

"Yes."

Mira smiled, tears forming. "Nobody will hate you. But remember, if they actually do, I'm right here and Elfman too. We'll always be there for you, and love you eternally."

* * *

_Click!_

'_First mission, completed.'_

Natsu walked into his house slowly, tip toeing, it was 6.00 p.m already. Very, _very_ late.

'_Second mission, heading upstairs unnoticed.'_

He slowly passed the kitchen watching Wendy cooking and Grandine scowling looking at her watch, probably cursing Natsu for coming home late. Luckily, the both of them had their backs to him.

As he passed the kitchen, he sighed in relieve and started heading upstairs.

"Yo Natsu! Your mother's been looking for you!"

Natsu jumped and panicked, his father's voice came loudly from the living room.

"WHAT?!" His mother's voice rang out

"Dad!" Natsu shouted in shock and anger. Oh, he's going to get it tonight. He could have made it safely upstairs! Argh, you just have to ruin it don't you dad?!

Igneel grinned in amusement. "You're on your own."

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! I TOLD YOU TO COME HOME EARLIER TODAY DIDN'T I?!" Grandine stormed out of the kitchen, her evil aura spilling from her body everywhere.

Natsu swallowed and sweat started forming. "Mom, I can ex- AHHH!"

Grandine threw onions, spatula, tomatoes, potatoes, apples, oh-who-am-I-kidding _everything _at Natsu.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Grandine shouted angrily as she chased Natsu who started running upstairs. Wendy and Igneel watching.

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" They could hear Natsu pleading.

"Wow, I haven't seen that happened in years." Igneel said, blinking through the door of the living room.

"Yeah." Wendy agreed staring at all the scattered things on the ground her mom threw at her brother.

"Wow." Igneel said again

"Wow." Wendy agreed again

"HELP!"

* * *

**Sorry for the long update! **

**And the truth has been revealed! To both Natsu and Mira! **

**I really hope you like it. I haven't written any stories for a month and I think my writing skills have decreased, I really hope not though lol.**

**It's the first week of school; I'm a high-schooler now! Grade-10! Don't know if I should be happy or sad haha. I haven't really made any close friends and everybody seems to already know each other! I'm all left out! Though I noticed this would happen, I'm a socially awkward girl! But school is a place for studying so, whatever.**

**And I'm really glad my childhood best friend goes to the same school and still hangs out with me sometimes even though we're on different classes. Gosh, I don't know what to do without her!**

**And you guys too! XD Seriously, your reviews made my day when I read it! Love you all so much!**

**Anyway, sorry for the long, boring life story of mine. I just wanted to share a little. ;)**

**Review!**


	19. Solving

**_WARNING:  
_****_A LOT OF TEXTING MESSAGES,  
(BE WARNED!)_**

* * *

"_**It doesn't matter if don't become an S-Class Mage anymore, it doesn't matter if I can't tell my father how I feel, I don't care about that, I just want to protect my friends!"  
-Cana Alberona**_

* * *

"I'm sorry, okay!"

Grandine glared at her son. She had just finished lecturing him, by lecturing she meant, wrestling, fighting and shouting. He went home late even though he had agreed to go home earlier to get a taste of Wendy's dinner.

"Why _were_ you late?" Grandine asked, although she had asked him for a million times, she still was curious. Natsu didn't once answer fully and completely.

Natsu sighed. "I went with a friend."

"A friend who? I clearly told you to come home earlier."

And finally, Natsu snapped.

"It was an accident okay?! I didn't expect or even plan it! She was… she…" Natsu said, his voice fading with every word

Grandine saw the sadness and concern on his eyes and face. She knew she can't ask any further, Natsu needs time. It was her son's problem; she'll wait till it's the right time.

She let out a sigh.

"Fine, if you're still up to dinner, come to the dining room. It's miso soup with chicken katsu." Grandine said, examining her son once more.

His hair was wet, his eyes were tired. He was a mess.

Natsu nodded wearily.

And with silence, Grandine left her son's bedroom.

* * *

Lucy closed her eyes.

Feeling the softness of her bed sheets, the smooth fabric of her quilt, her squishy pillow, she sighed contently. Today went better than she thought.

She still did feel guilty, there was still a numb ache in her heart but it was slowly fading. Natsu had given her courage and comfort, she knew she can make things right from now on. No more fights, peace.

She opened her eyelids.

_Tomorrow,_ she thought_, tomorrow, I'll make things right._

She sat up from her bed and reached for her phone on the dresser. First, she needed to reply her best friends' messages.

She smiled when she saw tons of messages waiting to be opened.

_Levy McGarden:  
LUCY! I AM SO SORRY! I SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT, GIVING YOU THE IDEA AND GOSH, I MESSED UP BIG TIME! I. AM. SO. SORRY!  
(18.00)_

_Cana Alberona:  
I shouldn't have let Levy do that… I'm so sorry Lucy.  
(18.12)_

_Levy McGarden:  
It's my fault… It's all my fault! Don't blame yourself. IT'S MY FAULT DX  
(18.20)_

_Cana Alberona:  
Let's make things right, Lucy. Let's make some kind of, idk, peace with Lisanna?  
(18.40)_

_Levy McGarden:  
Cana has this GREAT idea of this peace thingy with Lisanna! Let's do that! No more tension, peaceee._

_P.S  
It isn't your fault, it's mine! Remember, mine! I'm sorryyyy_

_P.P.S  
We're in this together. Reply my messages please… (and Cana's too)  
(19.04)_

And still a lot more. Lucy giggled at her friends' antics. She didn't even bother to read the rest, of 109 messages. She quickly answered a reply to both her friends.

_To: Cana Alberona  
CANA! DON'T BE SORRY, I'M FINE, YOU AND LEVY DIDN'T DO A SINGLE THING WRONG! And I was thinking the same thing, PEACE, I was planning on talking to Lisanna tomorrow and make things right! :D_

_SORRY FOR THE LATE REPLY AND ALSO FOR BLOCKING YOU OUT AT SCHOOL :(_

_To: Levy McGarden  
It's fine Levy! You didn't do anything wrong. I'm ok now, sorry I blocked you out just now at school. Stop overreacting OMG! Get a life lol. Yes Cana said already. I'll make things right with Lisanna tomorrow._

_AND I AM SO NOT SORRY FOR THE LATE REPLY, YOU GAVE ME LIKE 90 MESSAGES! I FEEL LOVED! LOL JK_

Lucy smiled again. She put back her phone back on_ t_op of her dresser. Cana and Levy will soon reply, she knew, and then they won't stop messaging her, and then one of them is going to make a group, and then she'll be staying up all night chatting with the both of them.

Lucy giggled.

They're the best.

* * *

_Stripper:  
You're missing the fun flamehead!_

Natsu groaned. _Gray's a bastard, _he thought.

He typed an answer in their group's chat, where Gray had written that.

_Natsu Dragneel:  
I.D.C!_

An answer came instantly

_Stripper:  
What does idc even stands for?_

Natsu face palmed.

_Natsu Dragneel:  
Idiot…_

_Stripper:  
I'm NOT an idiot_

_Lyon:  
Apparently you are_

_Stripper:  
Shut up_

_Metal Bastard:  
OMG! SALAMANDER! YOU'RE CLEARLY MISSING THE FUN!_

_Natsu Dragneel:  
Too much exclamation marks…_

_Elfman:  
Dorks_

_Lyon:  
I agree, I don't EVEN KNOW WHY I'M IN THIS CHAT FOR!_

_Lyon has left the chat_

_Natsu Dragneel:  
Well, okay?_

_Natsu Dragneel:  
Oh and the fact that you're all texting means that you're not having fun._

_Stripper:  
Damn, he's right_

_Stipper:  
Well at least we had fun for 2 hours! Before my parents came so suddenly T^T_

_Metal Bastard:  
And now we're sitting in the living room acting like nice boys. WTH right?_

_Natsu Dragneel:  
WOW_

_Elfman:  
We're texting in the same room…_

_Stripper:  
Stating the obvious, huh, Elfman? _

_Metal Bastard:  
Oi stripper, put on your clothes_

_Stripper:  
Wait what?! Where's my shirt?!_

_Natsu Dragneel:  
OMG HAHAHAHA_

_Elfman:  
LOL_

_Stripper:  
SO NOT FUNNY_

_Metal Bastard:  
LMAO_

_Elfman:  
Wait a minute, why do we sound like teenage girls right now?_

_Natsu Dragneel:  
Gosh you're right_

_Natsu Dragneel:  
…And I'm sounding like one…_

_Metal Bastard:  
…_

_Stripper:  
GET RID OF YOUR PHONES! WE'RE TURNING INTO GIRLS!_

_Everyone has left the chat._

Natsu laughed.

* * *

_Lucy Heartfilia, the snot crying goose princess! Ha!_

"What,"

There was a picture.

A young blonde haired girl, around the age of six till seven, was crying. Snot was coming out of her nose, trailing down her face followed suit by tears. She was wearing a really weird and clearly embarrassing outfit, or dress, of a goose.

The person who posted this was, _The White Witch._

"…is this?"

The screen of the laptop went black suddenly

Erza sighed.

"Should have charged it earlier." She mumbled as she put her laptop back on top of her studying desk. She was sitting on the front edge of her fluffy bed, her laptop lying on her lap before. The room was dark with the light of her desk lamp as an exception.

She was doing research (or maybe stalking?). There was something off about Lisanna and Natsu, and she had a feeling Lucy was involved. Erza knew she can't just assume things but her feelings were always right.

Earlier today, she saw Lisanna with Max, Max telling her something, she can't hear as she was quite far away, and then she saw Lisanna's shocked, angered, embarrassed look.

They were in the school hallway, lockers left and right, classes here and there. Erza could see Lucy far back with her blonde hair giving her appearance away. Then after that expression, Lisanna reached her back and tore a paper from behind, she held it, stared at it and tears started streaming down her face.

Erza was shocked. She saw Lucy walking away long before Lisanna's tears flowed down.

She was about to talk to Lisanna but before Erza could reach her, she started running.

And her suspicion rose.

Something was wrong.

And that post earlier on Facebook, proved more than she can imagine.

Lucy was tagged by a person who was Lisanna, she _knew._

She glanced at the clock hung on her room. _12.32 p.m._

_It's late, _she thought,_ I'll just confront it tomorrow._

She scooted backwards, laid back her body so that her head was on top of her pillow and then she stared at the ceiling. She bit her lip, staring at an interesting spot on her white colored ceiling.

_Something's wrong_. She thought again.

Erza closed her eyes.

_What is going on with Lucy and Lisanna?_

And with that thought, she succumbed to a disturbing sleep.

* * *

**There's a LOT of texting in this chapter lol, warned you! Is there even such a thing as '**_**Everyone has left the chat.**_**'? Hahaha**

**And OH! Erza the detective?! Though, she's too late! The problem's **_**almost**_** solved!**

**Short chapter, I know! Sorry guys, I'm having writer's block and I'm trying my very best to write.**

**I hate it when I'm ignored (And… back to my social life again), well, who doesn't? I was ignored yesterday and damn, it hurts (even though I assumed he/she didn't hear me). It was a new friend of mine and now I kind of feel betrayed and left out you know. It's sad really, a socially awkward, weird kid (me) having new friends only to be left out sooner or later. **

***sigh* Maybe I'm overthinking...**

**Anyways, forget about that, review! Tell me what you think!**


	20. The Beginning

"_**I never rely on luck. It's all my own choice, and that's what leads me to my future."  
-Kagura Mikazuchi**_

* * *

"Um, what are you doing here?"

Natsu grinned.

"What do you think?"

Lucy stared at Natsu's red bike behind him, parked in front of her fence. And she blushed.

"I was actually thinking of taking the bus today." Lucy said, obviously flustered. Since yesterday's incident, her confessing everything to him, she expected Natsu not coming to pick her up. She knew he'll have to think about everything, about Lisanna, about _her_.

Natsu laughed a genuine laugh. Lucy had to think what he'd been through yesterday to get back to normal so soon, she knew that all her reveals had a large impact on Natsu.

"Come on Luce, with me, it will only take a few minutes." He said, rather smugly.

Lucy smirked. "Fifteen minutes to be exact."

Natsu's grin fell into a pout. "Whatever. Come on." He headed towards his bike.

Lucy giggled and followed.

* * *

"LUCY!"

Lucy jumped at the sudden loud voice. She knew that voice really well.

"LUCY!" Levi.

She turned around to meet her best friends bodies pressed to hers in a big bear hug.

"We are so sorry!" This time, it was Cana's.

Lucy struggled to breath at the pressure on her chest.

"G-Guys, breathe… Need to."

They let go of her and Lucy took in their appearance.

Cana was stoic as ever but her features held some concern and worries in it, Levy on the other hand. She was crying, she could've been crying all night for all she knew, her hair was a mess. Lucy knew she felt the most guilt of everybody.

Lucy laughed, trying to light up the situation. Best friends, they live up the name for it.

"I'm fine guys." She stated, hoping that the both of them would know and be sure of it. Because really, she was already fine.

Levy hugged her again. "I was wrong, I was wrong, I was wrong."

Lucy sighed and smiled, she hugged her back. "Everything's going to be fine, Levy. I know."

Cana hugged her too, but this time with less strength. Lucy felt warmth.

"This peace thing, let's… talk to her today."

Lucy nodded. "Yeah." She was looking forward to it.

They were wrapped around each other in the school hallway, not caring anybody looking.

They were best friends after all.

* * *

"Natsu."

Natsu turned his head towards the voice.

He blinked.

"Oh, hey, Erza."

Erza tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She sighed. Her eyes and her expression were unsure and Natsu knew she was having a lot of things in her mind.

And that could be bad for him.

_Don't piss her off, Natsu, DON'T._

Don't blame him, Erza could be really scary when she wants to be.

"I… I want to talk to Lucy. Do you know where she is?" She blurted out after a few moments of silence.

Natsu's fear was gone in an instant. _Oh, she's only looking for Lucy. Wait, what for?_

"What for?"

Erza averted her gaze. "Just girl stuff."

Girl stuff, _that_ was what she wanted to talk about? Curiosity killed the cat, he knew he shouldn't have asked but he was curious damn it. "Okay? About what?"

Erza snapped her gaze back to him and glared.

Natsu felt a chill run down his spine. Her eyes were red, he swore. "Ah. I'm sorry. Please don't kill me!" He pleaded with fear once again.

Erza brought her hand to her hips. "Girl. Stuff. Do YOU really want to know, Natsu?"

Her voice was laced with venom. Her deadly aura was menacing, she seemed to have thorns grown up on her head and a devil's tail.

Natsu whimpered.

"She's in her class, 12E, I dropped her off there just now!"

"Humph." Erza walked away.

Natsu sighed in relief as she left the classroom with the click of the door.

And Gray suddenly appeared.

"Made Erza mad didn't you?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, STRIPPER?!"

* * *

"Mira-nee, I'm… I'm not ready to go to school."

Mirajane smiled lovingly at her little sister.

"I know how you feel Lisanna, and it's okay to feel that. But if you want things to finish and be solved sooner, you need to be brave."

Lisanna sighed as she took another bite of her bacon. "I know, it's just that…"

Mira turned off the stove she was cooking with and threw in another egg onto Lisanna's plate.

"You can take today off if you want to, I'll call in you got sick."

Lisanna smiled softly. Her sister was an angel.

"Thank you." She said softly

Mira put down the pan into the sink and started turning on the water and washing. "But promise me you'll go tomorrow. And get things done."

Lisanna closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She had to do this. She _must_ do this.

Fix everything.

Tomorrow.

_Tomorrow_.

"I promise."

* * *

Lucy met the scarlet haired girl after she entered her classroom.

A name came through her head.

_Erza._

"Erza!" She smiled, waving her hand. "What are you doing here?"

Erza turned towards her. Her face spelled surprise.

Lucy was sitting alone in the class. Most of the students in her class came late and Levy and Cana were both in the library trying to find a book for their project.

Lucy left her opened mathematics book and headed towards Erza.

"Lucy! I was looking for you!"

Lucy blinked as she stood in front of Erza.

"What for?"

Erza gaped for a moment and then she laughed.

"I just heard that exact same phrase around five minutes ago."

Lucy giggled. "Really? What a coincidence."

Erza's laugh softened and she smiled.

"You guys are meant to be." Erza mumbled quietly. Truly, Natsu and Lucy were meant to be with each other.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Lucy asked curiously, she heard Erza mumble something, but she couldn't really catch it. Was it supposed to be heard?

Erza shook her head. "Nothing, nothing." She shrugged it off.

They stood in silence for a few seconds until Erza spoke again.

"Lucy, I need to talk to you about something."

Lucy knew there was something wrong. Erza's voice said it all. Serious, the matter she was going to talk about would be serious. And she had to prepare herself.

And she couldn't help but know what Erza was going to talk about.

"It's about Lisanna isn't it?" Lucy asked when Erza opened her mouth.

The recognition on Erza's face confirmed it all.

Lucy sighed and held back the tears of frustration that was about to pour.

* * *

**Sorry for the very short chapter guys! I'm having writer's block and I am struggling to write. But don't worry; I'll always keep on trying! I won't abandon this story. Never! Until I finish it, never! Believe me!**

_**(Too much determination, Zelora, you don't make any sense.)**_

**Well then… Please review!**

**Any ideas or thoughts?**


	21. Partition

**_"The cadence of suffering has begun. Every evening at dusk, my heart constricts until night has come."  
-Cesare Pavese_**

* * *

"What happened?"

Lucy met Erza's concerned eyes. Would she mock her after? Would she blame her? All of the questions swarmed inside Lucy's head, almost drowning her alive. This was very frustrating. Should she explain everything? Or _lie?_

"Lisanna was acting so different, and I just knew that everything has to be related to you." Erza confessed.

Lucy has always favored the truth, and she was going to tell the real truth. Whether Erza will hate her or not, this is the best way.

"We had problems, _have_ might be the best word."

"What kind of problems?"

Lucy closed her eyes, pulling back all the tears about to flow. This was it.

"Natsu."

Lucy knew Erza have known Lisanna has liked Natsu since forever. She must know what problems lay behind that word. Lucy likes Natsu, Lisanna likes Natsu, Natsu being oblivious and dense doesn't know, and then conflicts arise.

"I see."

The tears flow. "She threatened me, called me bad things. She humiliated me, embarrassed me and I couldn't do anything. The least I could do was stand up to her, revenge. What was I thinking, right? I was stupid, revenge? I was so dumb!"

Lucy drifted her eyes away from Erza, and she sobbed, warm tears staining her cheeks.

"Sorry Erza, about Lisanna, about Natsu, about _everything._ Maybe I shouldn't have met Natsu or you or any of you, all I did was just ruin your friendship. I don't want that Erza. I want you and Lisanna to be friends still. Please." Lucy said, her tone pleading with her sobs dissipating.

"The one who taped the paper behind Lisanna, was it… you?"

Lucy wiped her tears away, her expression genuine sadness and guilt. "Yes… I'm sorry."

They stood there in silence for a moment. Lucy knew Erza hated her, she knew Erza might think that she was just a crybaby wanting attention.

What she didn't expect, was to be crashed into a warm hug.

"Everybody makes mistakes. Lisanna, you, Natsu, even me. Everyone does. You don't have to apologize, what's done is done. All you can do now is make things right, Lucy."

Lucy bit her lip as the tears flow again. They just couldn't stop flowing, could they?

"And Lucy, don't ever say you shouldn't have met any of us. You're one of us now. You're our friend. This fight with Lisanna isn't the end. This is the beginning, the beginning of a strong bond, the beginning of everything. Lisanna will remain as our friend; _you_ will remain as our friend. Nobody's leaving anybody, everything will be fixed and I know it."

"Erza, but I'm-"

"No buts."

Erza released Lucy from the hug and stared at her brown eyes, gripping her shoulders.

"Believe in us Lucy! Believe in yourself! Believe in Lisanna! Everything will be fine, I know so!"

Erza's eyes were filled with a fire of determination.

Lucy cried again and they went into another hug. Lucy let all the tears escape until Levy and Cana came back with concern looks.

Everything was fine, Lucy believed. She had real _friends._

* * *

The school ended with no problems at all. Homeworks weren't given yet and Natsu couldn't feel happier.

The revelation about Lisanna yesterday definitely broke his heart. But it doesn't matter anymore. He knew Lisanna and Lucy will both make things right, and if they don't, then he will.

He brought his motorbike today so he wouldn't need to walk home. Lucy was already home, since he had to stay after for detention.

'_Mrs. Bisca and her hate towards me and Gray!'_

He had fought with Gray on Mathematics and he had to spend another hour with him for detention, another extra hour for lessons and knowledge.

At least Jellal was there too.

He sat on his favourite bike, having said a reluctant goodbye to Gray and Jellal. He put the key into his bike's ignition and pondered for a moment if he could visit Lisanna and sort things out.

'_I should.'_

He brought his phone out and texted his mom.

'_She's my best friend. I should talk to her.' _He thought, smiling at the memories that crossed his mind.

With that decision, he wore his helmet and rode to the road.

He rode for several minutes, knowing the familiar neighbourhood and way. He stopped when the red light came upon his view.

'_Lisanna is my best friend, my childhood best friend. I want Luce and Lisanna to be friends. I love Lucy, and I love Lisanna as a sister.' _These thoughts swam on Natsu's brain.

'_Lisanna and Lucy, huh?'_ He thought as he sighed.

When the light turned green, he started riding again, about to pass the intersection.

_**HONK! HONK!**_

_What?_

As he turned his head to look at the source of sound, he was suddenly thrown to the air, pain surging through his body. Upon impact to the ground, his body throbbed in agony. His vision was suddenly blurred; he could see his bike on the ground, its shape ruined and broken and a truck just beside it. Something warm and liquid started staining the concrete floor.

_What happened?_

"Are you okay?! Oh my-"

He welcomed darkness with the pain.

* * *

"Wendy! Would you please answer the phone?" Grandine asked from the kitchen.

"Okay!" Wendy answered as she walked into the living room and answer their landline phone attached to the wall, beside the entrance.

Grandine continued making a hot pot of soup. She added many kinds of vegetables into the boiling hot water; meats were added too for the satisfaction of Igneel and Natsu. Igneel was still working and Natsu had just texted her that he would be at Lisanna's for an hour or two. She didn't mind, Lisanna and Natsu needed to sort things out with Lucy.

"Who is it, Wendy?" Grandine asked again

"She wants to speak with you, mom!"

Grandine turned the stove off and wiped her hands onto the cloth near the sink. She headed for the living room and found Wendy handing the phone to her.

Grandine held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Is this Mrs. Grandine Dragneel? The guardian of Natsu Dragneel?"_

Something was wrong_. _"Yes."

"_This is regarding your son." _The voice from the other side said

Grandine's stomach churned. She knew something was wrong. Something was very, _very_ wrong.

"What happened?" She breathed out steadily.

"_He's-_

* * *

"Lisanna."

Lisanna raised her head from the television.

"What is it, Mira?"

Mira was biting her lip, tears lightening up her eyes. She was standing near their landline phone. Sadness and guilt plastered on her face.

"Natsu." She broke into tears.

Lisanna stood abruptly; she walked to her sister and hugged her. An uneasy feeling settled in her stomach and she panicked.

"What's wrong, Mira? What's wrong with Natsu?" She asked desperately

Mira couldn't answer.

* * *

"Hello?"

"_Lucy-san?" _ The other voice hiccupped. Lucy knew who it was directly.

"Wendy? What's wrong?" Lucy asked, concerned. She was currently typing on her laptop, doing a task the school asked her to do. She was just home half an hour ago and dinner was in a few more minutes.

"_Natsu-nii." _

"What's wrong, Wendy?" Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Everything felt wrong to Lucy.

_What was wrong with Natsu?_

"…_Natsu-nii was in an accident."_ Wendy was crying hard.

Lucy froze. Her heart stopped. Her breathing stopped. The world stopped.

"_He's in the hospital right now." _

And it just shattered.

* * *

**I am so sorry! I am so sorry for everything!**

**I know it kinda accelerates too quickly but this is what I had in mind, so please don't hate me! And don't worry, Natsu will survive! I know it! No worries guys! I didn't tell you about any Character Death right?**

**Review and favourite please! Thank you for continuing reading.**

**And as you can see, the plot has reached its climax! Be ready to see an ending soon! (IF I update frequently lol). But there will still be a lot of chapters ahead though.**

**Thank you for all your support all this time! (Relax, Zelora, it's not the end yet OMG!) And for the quotes, I'm going back to just showing the ones I love! **

**Thank you!**


	22. Pain and Sorrow

'_**Love causes pain. Fear causes pain. Happiness causes pain. Anger causes pain. Whatever you choose, you cannot run from pain. You have to embrace it but never let it control you.'**_

* * *

Lucy's legs were moving on its own.

Step after step she kept continuing her journey. Her clothes ruffled against the wind as she ran, dodging a person left and right, stumbling on the road but standing up again. The noises around her were distant, just a background. Her mind was set to only one thing and one objective.

Lucy yet again lost her balance and almost fell. When she regained her balance, she panted, out of breath. Her thighs throbbed from running for so long but she ignored it. She readied herself to continue her run.

"_Hi, Lucy."_

"_Y-You're Dragion?"_

_Natsu grinned. "Yeah, I am."_

Lucy breathed out and started dashing again.

_Natsu smirked. "What are you babbling about just now?"_

_Lucy blushed. "N-No! Nothing! Nothing yeah really, there's nothing!"_

_"Really? Cause you're looking suspiciously weird."_

_"Yeah, I- Hey! I'm not weird!"_

_Natsu laughed_

Lucy kept on moving, eyes straight forward and both hands clenching tight. Natsu will be okay. He'll be okay. He'll be okay.

_Natsu grinned. "A hundred times?"_

"_Are we seriously playing this?"_

_Natsu laughed, and Lucy followed him_

Warm tears flowed along Lucy's cheek for the umpteenth time that day. She fought it to stop but she knew she can't. Her world just shattered. Will Natsu be okay? She's not even sure. Will she ever talk to him again? She doesn't know. Will he _survive_?

The thought broke her heart.

She wanted to believe, to trust, and to have faith but reality can sometimes be too cruel.

_No. He'll be fine._

That was the thought used to reassure herself as a hospital came into view.

* * *

"Will Lucy be okay?" Jude asked quietly

Layla stopped stirring her pan and her face fell.

"_Mom. Dad. I need to go."_

_Layla turned her head towards the door._

"_Where? It's late." Jude questioned_

_Lucy bit her lip, tears welling up on her eyes ready to fall down any second. Her eyes were red and puffy, a clear evidence that she had spent the last few minutes crying terribly._

_Layla ran to her daughter when she realized her appearance._

"_Lucy? Darling? Are you okay?"_

"_Mom. I _need _to go."_

_Jude knows it was not time to question her._

"_I'll drive you."_

"_No. I'll take the bus."_

_Layla softly caressed her daughter's cheeks and the tears finally flow. _

"_Lucy."_

"_My friend, my _best_ friend is in the hospital." She said sobbing_

_Layla hugged her tightly knowing what had happened._

"_But I need to go alone." Lucy stated strongly, her voice stopped wavering in the sentence._

_Jude joined the hug. "I trust you. Go." He whispered faithfully_

_Lucy gave a faint smile and kissed her father's cheek._

"_Thank you. I love you both."_

Layla sighed to keep her sadness from surfacing.

"I don't know, honey." She said, her voice quivering.

Jude looked at his wife's figure from behind.

"I seriously don't know."

Jude took her into another hug before she could cry.

* * *

The doctors and nurses were everywhere, filling in the hallways and rooms. The noises vary from place to place. There were people crying, praying, screaming, and shouting. The waiting room was stinging with the hospital smell. All of it made Lisanna really sick.

Mira was beside her, silent. Elfman was trying to get information on Natsu so he went to the reception.

Lisanna felt a churning nervousness crawl up her stomach. Natsu was- Natsu was-

She shook her head, clutching her skirt with both fists. He'll be fine. He'll be fine just as usual. Natsu was Natsu, he'll be totally fine.

The white room was suffocating her. Hospital wasn't really anyone's favourite place; this place can be hell and heaven for different people. Heaven where their loved ones were saved, hell where people lost their precious ones. Heaven where they have hope and could be healed, hell where people suffer from diseases and injuries.

This place wasn't going to be hell for Lisanna, she'll make sure of it.

A shadow covered her figure. Lisanna looked up to meet her brother's eyes.

Her heart pounded and pounded.

"So?"

Elfman looked away and Lisanna can see the sorrow in them.

_Please don't, Natsu_

"He's still in surgery. He had a large impact on his lungs and his condition was very critical."

Lisanna knew Mira was also listening because Mira was once again going to let her tears flow. Instead, Lisanna's mind was just blank.

"He… might not make it." Elfman gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"But they said they'll try their very best." He managed to continue

Lisanna hadn't even realized that tears were flowing down her cheeks.

* * *

"Are you Mrs. Grandine? I'm Theo W-"

"You!" Grandine shouted in anger and the man was dumbfounded.

A punch was thrown and a crack could be heard. There wasn't any person besides Igneel and Wendy outside the hospital which was lucky for Grandine.

"Agh!" The man shouted in pain.

Grandine tightened her right fist she had just thrown towards the man's cheek.

"You did that to my son!"

The man, Theo, threw his hands up in defense.

"I'm sorry okay! It was a rather quiet today so I thought your son wouldn't pass in the intersection like that!"

"You still did that! Miss Leanor said it herself. The security camera was checked. He followed the rules, he followed the lights. _You_, on the other hand, DID NOT!"

"Honey, stop." Igneel reached a hand to her shoulder to stop another punch.

Tears of anger and worry mixed up together welled up on Grandine's eyes. She clenched her fists and unclenched it, letting it go.

"If something happens to him, you're dead." She said finally, before walking away wiping her tears, Wendy who was already quiet, following from behind.

Igneel watched her go with Wendy. Theo wiped the blood on his lips with the back of his hand, regaining her balance.

"Dude, you should control your wife."

Igneel glanced at the man with bored eyes and threw a punch at him, at the same bloated cheek. This time, he fell.

"AGH! WHAT THE HEL-"

Igneel grabbed the collar of his shirt making him look at him straight in the eyes. Theo cowered in fear at the fury in his eyes.

"You should shut that mouth of yours." He said coldly.

He let go and Theo met the floor once again. Theo grabbed his cheek in agony with one hand and the other to steady himself on the floor. He trembled as he saw the murderous look on Igneel's eyes.

"What my wife said wasn't true. It doesn't matter. You're already dead."

* * *

Lucy stepped into a white crowded world.

She looked left and right and saw the receptionist. She ran without hesitation to the front desk and asked in pants.

"Natsu… Dragneel."

The receptionist looked up. "I'm sorry?" She was startled

Lucy let out another heavy breath. "I need to know about a patient. Natsu Dragneel."

The receptionist nodded in acknowledgement.

"Ah, okay. Please wait a moment." She went to take a folder.

Lucy hugged herself in sorrow. She had run from the bus station to this hospital as quickly as she could. Her thick shirt and jacket were warm and it comforted her a little but it couldn't keep her from feeling the pain in her heart. Her boots were dirty and her hair should be a giant mess but she didn't care.

_Natsu…_

"Natsu Dragneel. Ah. He had a major injury on his lungs upon impact with the ground and he has a really bad head injury too. He's still currently in surgery and will be out after about an hour. I saw him just now; he was brought in at around 7."

Lucy kept silent, urging her to continue.

"The doctors are trying their best. His condition was very critical. I… can't say he'll survive nor can I say he won't make it."

Lucy sucked in a stinging breath as the tears were ready to trail down her cheeks once again.

"I'll just say this. He may not make it."

The tears, they just wouldn't stop, would they?

Lucy felt herself being torn apart.

* * *

**Can't believe how many tears and sorrow and sadness and pain I made in this emotional chapter (IF it's even emotional to you, but for me, I feel myself being heartbroken T^T)**

**Okay, no need to panic or anything. Natsu MAY not make it. There's still a chance he'll make it! (Remember what I said last chapter? Haha)**

**What do you think of this chapter?**

**Review!**


End file.
